


When Demons Dance

by GaybeTheEnnboy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaybeTheEnnboy/pseuds/GaybeTheEnnboy
Summary: AU: Born from the bones of angels and molded by the demons who raised her, Isabella's existence was but a myth. When she gets bored of the city life, she finds herself in Forks, Washington where she re-connects with her last living family member. Oh, and she inadvertently sparks chaos when she finds a mate in the Ice Queen.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 76
Kudos: 351





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Honestly, I've been obsessed with Twilight fanfiction for the last month or so, especially Bella/Alice or Bella/Rosalie, and I've convinced myself to write one. What a horrible, horrible idea.
> 
> These characters do not belong to me. They are all OOC, kind of. Bella and Charlie for sure. We'll just see for the others.

She was called Elisheba. Those who knew of her worshiped her like a God. Others cursed her name and the ground she walked on. As time went on, Elisheba changed her name to something a little less ancient, something like Isabella, and retreated into the shadows. Decades passed in slow motion. She watched the world burn around her and cheered at the slow destruction of humanity. After spending three years in the cesspool that was Los Angeles, Isabella found herself drawn to a small town in Washington. It was one of those blink-and-you-miss-it type towns that she usually avoided. Things became clearer when she discovered her descendant lived there. Long story short, she met a man named Viktor Cigno (Swan) in the 1920s. She grew close to him and ended up giving birth to a young boy. The rest is self-explanatory. With her blood flowing through their veins, it was frustrating to know that though they lived a little longer than the average human, her descendants were still mortal.

Not only did the Swan children inherit some of her basic non-human abilities, they also inherited a bit of her personality. Which was why she was currently arguing with her great-great-grandson, Charlie, over a very trivial matter. He was too much like her. Too stubborn.

It was a horrible joke on Fate's part so far.

"What's the big deal about going to high school?" Charlie sighed.

Bella glared at him through the bathroom mirror and held up a finger. She spit out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. "Not only have I been nine times already, but I am almost three thousand years old," she said.

"No one else knows that though."

"You are insufferable," she groaned. "And this wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't told the town I was your eighteen-year-old daughter."

"You're right. I should've said you're my great-great-grandmother who just so happens to be one of the first Immortal beings to walk the Earth, and that you've made the decision to stay with me during this part of your eternal journey. "

Bella slammed the bathroom door on his face, cringing as it splintered along the hinges. Outside in her bedroom, she heard Charlie groan.

"That's the third door you've broken in a matter of two days," he exasperated.

Bella stripped out of her pajamas and turned on the shower.

"Then stop pissing me off," she said.

"Whatever. Do you have any breakfast requests?" he asked.

"Edible."

"No promises."

He left the bedroom and stomped down the stairs in his work boots. Bella took as much time as she wanted, knowing she would still make it to the school on time. She let the water run over her back where a massive pair of black wings was inked into her skin. It took a long time to find a witch capable of performing the spell Bella needed. She didn't want to walk around with her wings tied down and protruding under her clothes. It cost her more than a few thousand dollars, but it was worth it.

When she finished, she grabbed a towel to dry her hair and walked into her bedroom. She pulled on a pair of baggy cargo pants, a white crop top, a jean jacket, and a pair of combat boots. Once she was dressed, she twisted her hair into a high, messy bun with a few strands falling on the sides. Figuring it was the best she could do, Bella hurried downstairs. She found a plate of bacon and eggs on the table and said her thanks before she dug into her food. Charlie was unsurprised when she placed her empty plate in the sink after only a few minutes. She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her bookbag.

"I'm heading out," she said.

"No speeding. What message would it send if the Chief of Police let his daughter break the rules of the road?" he asked.

"Fifteen over," she said.

"Five."

"Ten."

"Deal," he agreed.

Bella snatched her car keys off the hook. "Bye, my little Cigno," she teased.

"Oh fuck off," he muttered.

Bella laughed as she rushed from the house, eager to get behind the wheel of her car after being stuck in the house for the weekend. Charlie had gotten food poisoning and she refused to leave him alone. Guess her maternal instincts still kicked in now and then. She ripped the tarp off her pride and joy: a 1969 Mustang Boss 429. All-black and freshly cleaned. She ran her finger along the hood before she got inside. She kept her promise and stayed ten over, even though she itched to hit a 100 once she got on the main road.

When she saw the school sign, Bella sighed and prepared herself. She parked in a random spot and cut the engine. Even before stepping out of the car, she could hear the whispers. She got out and took in her surroundings. The school was nothing but gray buildings smack dab in the middle of a shit ton of trees. Least it smelled better than Los Angeles. Bella made her way to the main building.

Tenth time's the charm, she thought.


	2. Past Demons

The main office was as bland as the building. White walls, brown chairs, and blue carpet that smelled like bleach and vomit. Bella stopped at the desk where she politely cleared her throat. The redheaded woman, Mrs. Webster, based on the nameplate, glanced up and smiled.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she greeted.

"Hello. I'm Chief Swan's... daughter, Isabella. Bella. I was told to stop here for my schedule."

"Oh yes, yes, right." The woman pulled two pieces of paper from a folder and handed them to Bella. "Get the first copy signed, and the second copy is yours to keep. Return the first copy at the end of the day," she said.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Welcome to Forks High."

Bella nodded her thanks and turned on her heel, glancing over her schedule. It was a simple six period day with lunch smack dab in the middle.

**Advanced Calculus – Room 115**

**Advanced English – Room 203**

**Advanced History – Room 200**

**Lunch – Main Cafeteria**

**Biology – Room 125**

**Advanced Woodworking – Basement 005**

**P.E. – Gym**

Bella was surprised at the number of advanced courses she had to take. Then again, she did show off a bit on the placement test they made her take. Folding her schedule and stuffing it in her back pocket, Bella had already memorized where she needed to be. Her only problem was figuring out how the classrooms were numbered. An awful smell of sweat and paint reached her nose. She turned to find a small, Asian boy approaching. He had a camera around his neck, and Bella could taste his nervousness. It was adorable in a lost puppy kind of way. She couldn't feel a malicious bone in his body, which was why she decided to be nice.

"Hey, uh, you're the new kid, right? If you're not, I'm so sorry," he greeted.

"Isabella, but I go by Bella," she said, holding out her hand.

He stared at it for a moment before he shook it quickly. "Eric, Eric Yorkie."

"Nice to meet you, Eric." She pointed at the camera. "Is that for me?"

"Only if you want it to be," he said. "My editor wants me to capture something new for the paper, but everything's pretty much the same. Well, except you."

"I see. I'll give you a story but no picture. Deal?"

Eric's smile made her smile and they agreed to meet back up during lunch. Bella watched him walk away and sighed to herself. Now she had to reach out to Charlie and figure out just what he told people about her arrival. She walked down the hall with her hands in her pockets. She found 115 at the end of the hall and was stopped before she could enter the classroom. She noticed there were more people outside than on the inside.

Mr. Trevor, a balding man with a handlebar mustache, waddled over and told her all students had to answer a math riddle before they were allowed inside. If they got it wrong, they had to think of the right answer. If they couldn't figure it out by the bell, he suggested they change classes. Bella tried to focus, but she was too busy trying not to gag at his breath. Tuna and coffee? For breakfast?

And they had the nerve to say she was the monster.

"What's polite and works for the phone company?" he asked.

Bella had heard the riddle before. It was as stupid as the answer.

"A deferential operator," she said dryly.

Mr. Trevor beamed and bowed dramatically, stepping aside so she could enter. Bella heard some of the unlucky few groan and felt bad for them. The riddles were stupid and possibly easier than they were assuming. She searched for a seat in the back of the room and found one near the window. Unfortunately, there was someone in the seat next to it. Bella cocked her head and studied the stiff, curly haired blonde in the seat. There was something off about him. Bella racked her brain. It was something familiar. He was stiff, barely breathing, and eyes unfocused. Her enhanced sight allowed her to see some of the scars on his face and neck. The scars were too old to be from the current decade and – she rolled her eyes when it hit her. Vampire. She sat down and tapped him on the shoulder.

Cold as a rock and solid like marble. Yeah, definitely a vampire.

Golden eyes locked onto hers and she made a face. Golden eyes were a charade. She ran into a vampire with gold eyes once. His name was Carrington. Carlin. Car-something. He spoke about humanity in vampires. It was humorous. She wanted to tell him that even if he drained the blood of every animal on the planet, his thirst would never be quenched. He would also be weaker and incapable of maintaining the humanity he thought would come from his animal diet. She wondered if he was still alive, and if he was still a 'vegetarian.'

"Are you alright?"

The Southern drawl is what snapped her out of it. She shook her head and focused on the vampire. She leaned over and lowered her voice.

"Hablas español?" _(Do you speak Spanish?)_

The vampire blinked and nodded slowly.

“Bueno. Mi nombre es Bella. ¿Y tú?” _(Good. My name is Bella. Yours?)_

"Jasper," he said warily.

"Me sorprende verte cerca de tantos," she paused and gestured vaguely, "humanos." _(I'm surprised to see you near so many humans.)_

"Y qué te hace pensar que no soy humano?" he asked stiffly. _(And what makes you think I'm not human?)_

"Tus ojos serán diferentes, pero se que todos los de tu especie son iguales," she said. _(Your eyes might be different, but your kind are all the same.)_

He had no response to that. Bella got comfortable in her seat. The other students were torn between gawking at them and gossiping about them. Not only were they speaking Spanish, but they were speaking so fast Bella was sure the others struggled to understand. She spotted him pulling out his phone and took it from him before he knew what was happening. She placed it on the edge of the table on her side. He was too busy staring at her in shock to do anything.

"Intenta tomarlo antes del final de clase, y te arranco el brazo. ¿Entendido?” _(Try to take it before the end of class, I take your arm. Understood?)_

Jasper trembled but did nothing. Mr. Trevor came in and closed the door. Bella noticed only three people were able to enter after her and felt bad for the ten left outside.

"Alright, you are the lucky few who made it this far. Tomorrow, a new riddle, and I may just throw a few numbers in there for fun."

The groan that left Bella's lips was genuine, and the lesson began. Mr. Trevor was a better teacher than he was joke teller. Bella found herself enjoying his simple explanations for the problems. By the end of the class, she had taken actual notes. Just because she knew how to answer the problems didn't mean she couldn't use a new way to figure them out. Jasper reached for his phone and she let him take it.

"No le digas a nadie sobre mí, o te quemaré vivo," she said. _(Don't tell anyone about me, or I'll burn you alive.)_

Jasper looked at her. She stood and faced him with her back to the rest of the class. Her blue gaze became orange before it switched back. Jasper inclined his head like the cowboy she assumed he used to be. She smirked before she turned around, blending into the sea of hormonal teens.

* * *

Bella saw Jasper again in History but gave him a break and sat next to a riot in skinny jeans. Angela Weber gave off innocent vibes, but Bella could taste the underlying darkness like it was honey. She also saw the way Eric stared at Angela when he thought she wasn't looking. It would've been romantic if Angela wasn't a raging homosexual. And a witch. Bella was beginning to believe Forks was a supernatural hot spot. When they were split into groups to discuss their first project, a report with a visual aid on any war of their choice, Bella was tempted to suggest the Greco-Persian Wars. That was a fun time. A piece of paper slid over to her and she glanced at Angela curiously. The girl just motioned to the paper.

**I know who you are.**

Bella wrote back: _I know. I told you my name, remember?_

**No. I know who you really are. Elisheba.**

Bella hesitated, but ultimately decided there was no need in denying it if the girl was so blunt about it.

_How?_

Angela took the paper back. Bella had one eye on Jasper the entire time. He was a little too invested in the silent conversation. The paper hit her fingertips and she looked down.

**My great-grandmother was the one who helped you with your tattoo. She used to pray for you every night.**

_What are the odds? She really helped me that day._

**And you helped my family. That money you gave her was enough to save she and her daughter. You helped them escape Mexico into the States. I would not be alive if it were not for you. Whatever you need. I will do.**

Bella stared at the last line with something close to appreciation. She tore the paper into shreds and placed in the middle to throw away later.

"I was thinking we do the Greco-Persian Wars," Bella said, clearing her throat.

"Why not the Trojan War?"

"Because that was a damn shit show," Bella muttered.

"What about the ones with Alexander?" she asked.

Bella weighed the options. Alexander wasn't that bad. A pompous jerk but not bad. "Fine, but I still think the Greco-Persian Wars would have been better," she said.

"You say that like you were there," Angela teased.

Bella shot her a glare and said, "How long are you going to pretend you're straight?"

"I never said I was."

"No but you're doing a damn good job at hiding it."

"Would you prefer me to wear a flannel shirt and make out with you in the middle of the cafeteria?" she deadpanned.

"Only if you want."

Angela grunted and started sketching hearts in her notebook with the initial 'L' in the middle. Bella wondered what the L stood for.

"I'm not telling you."

"But I didn't even ask yet," Bella huffed.

"I see it on your face. I'm not telling you."

"You do know I can make you, right?"

"And I can poison you with four different flowers, six different herbs, and ten different animal parts," she murmured too low for anyone else but Bella to hear. "It won't kill you, but it'll hurt for a very, very long time."

Bella laughed and said, "I like you."

Angela snorted, and the two broke down what they wanted to do for the project. Bella refused to put any personal anecdotes into the report but gladly told her all she wanted to know about the Ancient times.


	3. Past Demons Part. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, I've finally figured out how to edit chapters on here.

Rosalie stared out of the window as the teacher talked them through the equations. She'd already learned most of the subject matter. The only reason she was in the class was because Emmett wanted a class alone with her. So, she changed her schedule. Her "family" liked to think they were mates, but neither she nor Emmett felt anything but sibling love for one another. It was why she saved his life and brought him to Carlisle.

But that was ages ago.

She absentmindedly picked up her pencil and twirled it through her knuckles. She couldn't blame the whole family for her recent... doubts. Alice, whenever she wasn't with Jasper, was the second best part of the coven. Esme was great as well. But the others? Rosalie spent most of her time keeping her emotions and thoughts to herself. It was so bad that she spent more time out of the house than in it. Emmett usually stayed behind, knowing she needed her space, and she respected him for it. Living with a psychic, an empath, and a telepath was suffocating. Alice couldn't help her visions, but Edward and Jasper never bothered to curb their abilities. Plus, Carlisle liked to boast about having three gifted vampires when the truth was he had five. Thankfully, Emmett and Rosalie were able to hide their talents from the family without issue. Emmett was a natural hunter. His ability to determine where the best food was and if a creature is pregnant or diseased made hunting a lot easier. Rosalie's gift was a bit…different. Her nickname as the 'Ice Queen' wasn't started by the students, but rather Emmett as a joke. She heard a snap and looked down. Before she could focus too long on it, Emmett replaced her pencil with a new one and went back to writing notes.

Rosalie smiled and went back to staring at the clouds. She ached to be up there, soaring high above the trees, but she was stuck on the ground with everyone else. The bell rang, and Rosalie packed up her things. Emmett held out his hand and she grabbed hold.

"Going to the cafeteria today?" he asked.

She nodded, and they walked out of the classroom together.

* * *

Bella didn't know how she ended up at the table with Angela and her friends, but she was starting to regret it. She had no idea why Angela hung around such poor company; company that should be hung by their ankles and picked at by birds for the rest of their lives. Bella stabbed a wilted piece of lettuce and stuffed it in her mouth. Eating the trash parading as lunch was the only thing keeping her from snapping at Jessica and Lauren. The epitome of mean girls. Of course, she would be the first to admit mean girls were her weakness. The bitchier the better, but those two were turning her off with their incessant need to gossip and their un-ironic use of the word 'like.' The boy, Mike something, moved his chair close to her and draped his arm over the back of her chair. Angela snickered behind her carton of milk.

"So, Bella, how are you liking Forks so far?"

"I love it. But not as much as I love collecting arms that do not belong in my personal space," she said.

Mike removed his arm slowly and cleared his throat, "Message received."

"Fantastic," she purred. "I would have hated to make an example out of you."

He blinked for a minute before he laughed nervously, "You have a great sense of humor."

Angela laughed and distracted Mike with some comment about basketball. Bella turned when Eric tapped her on the shoulder, notebook and pen in hand.

"Ready for our interview?" he asked.

"Hit me."

"Tell me about yourself. Where were you born? Where are you from?"

Bella mentally dug up the text from Charlie and said, "I was born in Seattle, and then I moved to Phoenix with my Mom."

Eric scribbled that down while Bella took a sip of her soda. "What made you move to Forks?" he asked.

"My Mom passed away. I came up here to live with my Dad."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Eric said, wincing. "I lost my Mom when I was thirteen, so I kind of get it."

"Death can be cruel, especially to those who deserve to live the longest."

Images of Viktor and Alexander flashed through her mind. Her husband, her son, both taken far too soon. Another face flashed through her head and she mourned even more. Bella cleared her throat and said, "Alright, enough sad shit. Next question."

"Are you single? I didn't want to ask that but apparently, it's front page news."

"I am single, waiting for the right woman to come and sweep me off my feet."

That got their attention. Well, not Angela. Mike deflated while Jessica and Lauren gave her nasty glares. Eric seemed a little disappointed but got over it quickly. Lauren straightened and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I knew you were a dyke," she huffed. "No straight girl wears boxers like that."

"You're the one looking."

Before Lauren could respond, the cafeteria doors opened behind Bella, and she turned around out of habit. Jasper was the first through the door with a tiny Pixie like vampire hanging off his arm. Bella eyed the couple. It felt off. Jasper sneered at her as he passed. She returned it with a smile.

"What did you do to Jasper?" Mike asked.

"Nothing," she said. She added the _yet_ in her mind. Her attention was then drawn to a tall, brooding, bronze-haired vampire that might have been attractive if it were not for the self-loathing pouring off his frame. Disgusted with his personality, Bella was about to turn back around when two more vampires strolled in behind the group. Blue eyes met gold, and time seemed to stop as a long-forgotten memory rushed to the front of her mind.

" _Emmett! Move it, we're losin' daylight!"_

" _I'm comin', Isa!"_

_Bella leaned against a tree as her friend came stomping out of the house. Even at twenty, he was bigger than the average man. Though he still dressed like a kid. His shirt was too small, his pants were too big, and his boots were covered in mud. He had a rifle on his back and a cap on his head._

" _You sure you wanna do this?" she asked._

" _It's bear season," he whined._

" _Yes, I got that much._ _It's just we usually do it together."_

" _I'm a big boy, Isa. I can take care of myself. You'll see. I'll drag back a big ole Grizzly that'll make yours look like a cub," he boasted. "We'll see each other back at the clearing like always."_

_Bella rolled her eyes and said, "I know you can take care of yourself. I just don't want you runnin' in half-cocked and gettin' hurt. I like havin' you around you big brute."_

_Emmett wrapped his arm around her, mindful of the rifle, and said, "You ain't ever gettin' rid of me, Isa. We're brothers in blood. Remember?"_

_Bella shivered. She remembered doing that asinine blood pact with Emmett, but she grudgingly admitted it was nice to have someone other than Viktor. Speaking of…_

" _Alexander's gotten real big. He's already outgrown your old clothes," she said._

" _I'll be sure to send him more when you leave. Man. It's so weird you're a Mom."_

_Bella smiled and flicked him on the nose. "It's why I don't stay so long. Next time, you come up to Virginia and meet your godson. How about it?"_

"S _ounds like a plan. Now let's do this!"_

_Bella snorted and led him into the woods. She was halfway through her hunting when she heard him cry out in pain, but by the time she found him, he was gone. She smelled vampire all over him and chased the scent as far as the water. He was gone, and t_ _hat was the last time she'd seen him alive._

She blinked away the memory and got to her feet. The entire cafeteria went silent. She looked over her friend, searching for anything wrong, but he was perfect. And alive. Emmett gaped at her, and Bella looked into his eyes. She could still see the goofy kid she knew in the certified predator in front of her. Emmett smiled widely and jogged over to her. He wrapped her in a hug, a real hug, and spun her around. Bella breathed in his forest and earthy scent.

"Hi, Bella Bear," he whispered.

"Hello, Brother Bear," she whispered back. "I have missed you so much."

Emmett placed her on the ground and put his lips against her ear. "How are you still alive?" he said so low that not even a vampire could hear him.

Bella pulled away and squeezed his arms. Over his shoulder, she somehow made eye-contact with the blonde he came in with. There was no jealousy, no anger, just curiosity and something else floating in her eyes. Bella tore her gaze away and looked back at Emmett.

"You plan on eating this trash?" she asked.

"Nah, not today," he said.

"Good. How about we go outside and catch up?" she suggested.

"I'm down." A throat cleared behind him and Emmett added, "Can Rosalie come with us?"

"Of course," Bella agreed. She picked up her lunch tray and headed toward the back doors. It was supposedly too cold to eat outside but she doubted it would matter to them. The three of them passed by the other Cullens. The bronze-haired one attempted to get to his feet, but the Pixie put her hand on his arm, stopping him. Bella wasn't sure how she felt about them yet. She trusted Emmett, that was a given, and was confused about the one he called Rosalie. Her thoughts went to the background once they stepped outside. She sighed and threw away her food. The sudden silence made her ears hurt and she rubbed them to fight off the inevitable headache.

"You alright?" Emmett asked.

Bella nodded and walked backward to the woods. Emmett and Rosalie followed her, and once they were far enough away from the school, Bella ran off. Her voice was carried by the wind back to the vampires.

"Catch me if you can, slowpokes."

Emmett and Rosalie sped off into the woods at full speed.

* * *

Bella skidded to a stop at a cliff's edge several miles away. She took a deep breath and her lungs rejoiced at the clean air. She heard Emmett and Rosalie coming and took off her jacket. She tossed it on a rock just as they exited the trees. Emmett stepped forward and his childish smile was gone, replaced by a serious frown.

"Isa, what's going on?" he asked. "You should be dead." 

"Don't I know it," she sighed.

"What are you? You don't smell like a vampire, and your heartbeat is too fast for a normal human. You don't smell like a shifter either."

Bella walked to the edge of the cliff. "Don't follow me," she warned them.

"Follow you where?"

Bella threw herself off the cliff.


	4. Mates, Dates, and Earthquakes.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett to keep him from lunging over the cliff. Emmett might've been the biggest in the family, but Rosalie was the strongest by a long shot.

"Let me go!" he shouted.

"You always were quick to act, slow to think."

Rosalie and Emmett looked up as Bella hovered over them. Large, gray wings protruded from her back. Emmett was struck speechless and went limp in Rosalie's arms. Rosalie, however, was too lost in her head. Everything shifted into place. Her weird reaction to seeing Bella in the cafeteria. Her inner beast roared in delight.

_Mine._

* * *

Bella felt something weird in her chest, and she glanced at Rosalie curiously. Once she saw the blonde's eyes, she remembered the rules about Fallen and their mates. She slowly lowered herself to the ground. Her eyes flashed orange color automatically, and Rosalie's tongue ran across her fangs. Both were unaware that Emmett was watching them intently. He cleared his throat and Bella's eyes returned to their natural blue color. Rosalie's eyes faded to gold and she looked at the ground. Emmett folded his arms over his chest.

"You're an angel," he said flatly.

"It is a bit more complicated than that." She pulled her wings back into her body. "Funny thing is, the last time I explained it to someone was Viktor," she said.

"Try it again with me."

"Look, I do not have many memories of my beginning. Just flashes of images, of faces, and a sharp pain in the back of my head. My furthest memory is waking up in Hell with wings and claws. I eventually learned that I was born from the bones of angels and the flesh of demons."

Emmett scratched the back of his head while Rosalie gaped at her. Bella felt uncomfortable with the silence. 

"So, not an angel, but a demon?" he asked.

"Close. I am a little of both."

Emmett narrowed his eyes and said, "Okay then. Prove it."

Rosalie's head snapped to Emmett and the look was clear. _What the hell?_

"Was my flying not enough for you?"

"Nope."

Rosalie grabbed his arm and Emmett smiled reassuringly at her. Bella fought the urge to push him away from her in favor of wondering why Rosalie had yet to say anything. She decided to investigate that later. They only had a few more minutes before the bell rang. Bella lazily held out her hand and Emmett rose off the ground. She lifted him just under the tree line and then dropped her hand. Rosalie jerked forward with her arms out as if Emmett would come falling down, but he remained in the air.

"This is so cool!" he shouted.

Bella snorted and brought him back down. He bounced on his toes like a child and asked her what else she could do.

"How about I take you to dinner tonight? We can talk more then. For now, we have to get back to school."

"Fine," he pouted. Then he winced and added, "Do they hurt?"

"My wings?" she asked.

"Yes." 

Bella picked up her jacket and slid it over her arms. "It can be uncomfortable."

There was a pause while Emmett took that in. He squeezed her shoulder. "What are the rest of your classes?" he asked.

"Bio, Woodworking and then P.E."

"Good news is we have P.E. together. Bad news is you and me only have P.E. together."

Rosalie nudged Emmett.

"Oh, but Rose has woodworking with you," he said.

Bella grinned. "Good. I get to ask all the dirty little secrets about you," she said.

* * *

The three made their way back to school with seconds to spare. Emmett and Rosalie walked off hand-in-hand, and Bella expected some sort of jealousy. She felt none. Instead, she made her way to biology class. There was only one seat left, and naturally, it would be next to the bronze-haired vampire from before.

"Ah, Miss Swan. I was wondering if you would make it on time." At Bella's confused look, the teacher waved the attendance sheet in the air. "I check off as they come in. You're the last person."

"Sorry."

"Just don't make it a habit. You can take the seat next to Mr. Cullen," she instructed.

Bella realized she left her book bag in the cafeteria and was about to ask if she could go get it when Angela got her attention. The girl held the bag in the air and Bella smiled her thanks. She grabbed the bag on her way to her seat and sat down.

"Hello. I'm Edward."

Even his voice sounded brooding and melancholic.

"Bella."

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella."

She looked at him and said, "What do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are doing that whole thing where you pretend to be nice to get information. It would be better if you were straight forward. So. What do you want?"

Edward shifted in his seat, the action so humane of him, before he said, "You don't smell," he paused, "normal."

"I showered with a different soap today."

The teacher wrote their lesson on the board, and Bella took a notebook from her bag. She and science mixed like vampires and fire. It was the one subject she desperately needed to pay attention to, immortality or not.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Annoyed."

There was a frustrated huff and Bella smirked. Her tongue poked from between her teeth as she jotted down everything on the board. She didn't remember learning about prophase and mitosis in her 'younger' years.

"How do you know Emmett?"

"We used to hunt together," she said distractedly.

The vampire's sigh was heavier, as if it pained him to carry the conversation. It was a train wreck waiting to happen. Bella had a short temper on a good day, but for some reason, Edward got under her skin faster than most, and she'd only known him for less than ten minutes.

"Emmett's never mentioned you before."

"Your point?"

"Seeing him so affectionate with another woman who isn't Rosalie is uncommon. They're happy together, and I'm only looking out for my family."

Bella almost wanted to tell him Emmett and Rosalie were not the happy couple Edward portrayed them to be. Instead, she said, "Emmett and I are old friends. Nothing more, nothing less," she said.

Edward tapped his fingers on the desk. Bella thought he would drop it. But she was wrong.

"When you say old-"

Bella cut him off. "That is none of your business."

Edward's eyes darkened. "When it comes to my family, it is my business," he growled.

Bella waited until the teacher turned around completely before she leaned over and said in a low voice, "I have seen things a hundred times scarier than you. You do not scare me. You are nothing but a bunny rabbit skating down a rainbow. You are lollipops and cotton candy, a mere _child_ in comparison. Do not push me or I will rip open your jaw, pour fire down your throat, and watch you burn from the inside out."

He snapped his pen in half, and Bella dropped her head just as the teacher turned around.

"Mr. Cullen, are you alright?"

Edward exhaled and smiled falsely at the woman. "I feel a little ill. May I run to the nurse's office, please?"

"Of course." 

Edward left the room. The teacher went back to the lesson, but Bella gave up trying to take notes. Her mind was re-adjusting. She had misread Edward. She thought him to be whiny, nosy. But Edward Cullen was a spoiled, entitled brat. He was not going to let their conversation go.

* * *

Emmett's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a text from Alice.

**Ally-Bear: I didn't see Bella.**

His eyebrows raised. That was a new one.

_Me: Does it bother you not being able to spoil surprises now?_

**Ally-Bear: I would feel better once I see a future where I am not in it.**

That was weird. Emmett glanced up to keep from getting caught. He cared about Alice, more than he probably should, and her response was worrying.

_Me: Are you okay?_

Fifteen minutes went by with no response. Emmett was typing another text when Alice replied. His frown deepened as he read the message.

**Ally-Bear: I am but a shell filled with empty promises and false yearnings. My love for this world is tainted by my desires to watch it burn. Must I continue to suffer in silence or will someone hear me?**

Emmett had no idea what to say to that. He made a mental note to talk to Rosalie after school. Something was wrong with Alice, and he wanted to know what.

* * *

Rosalie stood in the bathroom waiting for class to end. She wished she could get a doctor's note without going through Carlisle. He would ask too many questions. She sighed against the mirror out of habit. Frost crept its way up the glass before it vanished with a swipe of her hand. Rosalie had no choice but to tell Emmett about her curse. Gift. Whatever. Their multiple "honeymoons" were usually Emmett studying her facial expressions, reading physical cues, and learning their version of sign language. He worked hard at being able to communicate with her.

One day, she was laughing and talking with Emmett over something foolish. Moments later, she'd frozen half the forest. At first, everything she touched turned to ice. Everything. Emmett had to do things for her until it got so bad she could no longer build or fix anything. She sat in her workshop every chance she could controlling her ability to the point where it was manageable. She learned that it started in her chest and her throat. Unfortunately, it meant that she had to focus so much energy on not freezing someone to death when she spoke. Sighing inwardly, Rosalie's thoughts shifted to another topic completely.

_Bella_

Rosalie knew nothing about her but wanted to know everything and then some. She hoped Bella would notice her silence in class. It would be nice to have someone other than Emmett to truly communicate with, especially considering the girl might be her mate. A soft, giddy smile grew, but Rosalie quickly wiped it away. She would not turn into a mush just because she might have found her mate. The bell rang and Rosalie barely caught herself from running to the basement. She fixed her hair and clothes and sauntered out of the bathroom, scowl firmly in place.

She was still the Ice Queen, after all.

* * *

As soon as she walked into the classroom, she automatically went to Rosalie's table. Bella tried to keep her cool. Emphasis on tried.

"Do you talk?" she blurted.

Bella's hand clamped over her mouth and she held up a finger, silently asking for a do-over. Rosalie cocked an eyebrow and waited. Bella took a deep breath and laid her palms flat on the table.

"Hi," she said slowly. "We have not officially met. My name is Isabella."

Rosalie pursed her lips and wrote on a piece of notebook paper. She passed it to her.

_**I thought your name was Bella.** _

"I prefer to be called Bella by most," she said.

_**But not me?** _

"Apparently not."

Rosalie's lips quirked. Bella felt like a fool smiling back.

She was screwed.


	5. Mates, Dates, and Earthquakes Part 2

**_1931-ish_ **

"I implore you to reconsider. This could be the difference between having the world brand us as monsters or having the world be willing to accept us as we are."

The vampires booed the man from their table. He was there every night with the same speech, even going as far as to bring a woman with him, but no one jumped on board with his ideas on vampirism. Drinking from animals. Honestly. That was more barbaric than drinking from humans. Bella hid out in the back of the bar, nursing a Bloody Mary (one with actual alcohol and not just the poor blood of some girl named Mary), and she refrained from jumping into the conversation. She wasn't even supposed to be there. The owner placed his business on the line for letting a non-vampire into his hallowed walls. Or something like that.

She took a long sip of her drink, eyeing the blonde vampire still pleading his case, and shook her head. He had no idea what he was suggesting. Vampires were created by her brother. He neglected to mention that for the vampire race to survive, they would have to feed on the humans around them. It was very sneaky, but she respected the fine print. Back then, she hated humanity as a whole. Everything they touched turned to dust and from the dust they built empires; empires that would soon be swept away by bloodshed and war. It was a constant cycle of success and failure, freedom and slavery, and love and hate. It was exhausting.

Bella sighed when the vampire headed her way. He stopped at her table and smiled brightly.

"You seem like a sensible woman," he began, but paused when Bella lifted her finger.

"The words you speak are not intriguing, fascinating, or worth my time. You wish to feed on animals in the middle of an economic depression where millions of humans are starving and need those animals to survive. You argue for humanity, yet the food source you suggest is the one they need the most. How," she cocked her head, "paradoxical."

He struggled for a response, but the barkeep came over and squeezed his shoulder.

"Time to go."

The vampire trudged out of the bar into the dead of night. Bella shook her head. Vegetarian vampirism was a con, but it seemed that vampire drank a little too much of the Kool-Aid and probably tricked another fool into following him down the rabbit hole.

"He used to work for the Volturi, can you believe it?" the barkeep said, sliding into the booth across from her.

"The Volturi drink human blood."

"Exactly," he chuckled. "That is why he left."

Bella rose from the booth, slapping bills on the table, and said, "Turning to animals has weakened him, dulled his senses. I tell you now he will eventually try to ignore his urges for long periods of time, go live among humans, and I would wager he would go as far as to surround himself with them every day."

"I'll take that bet," he laughed.

Bella winked and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Bella came out of her memory to find the teacher hovering behind Rosalie. Her heart beat twice as hard in her chest and Rosalie shot her a weird look. Bella ignored her. It took ten minutes of being alone with Rosalie to realize the vampire was her mate. Ironic on so many levels, but no less true. Her demon claimed her the moment they were on that cliff. The way the teacher hovered behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder, made Bella uncomfortable. She swallowed the growl threatening to break free. He was too close. But before she could do anything about it, the saw turned on from across the room and the teacher hurried over there. Bella relaxed. There was a tap on her shoulder, and a new piece of paper hit her hand.

**Possessive much?**

Bella rolled her eyes and wrote: _He was too close._

**I can take care of myself.**

_That was never a thought in my mind._

**Just because you can do parlor tricks does not mean you can protect me.**

The comment got to her. Bella had no idea why, but it did. Maybe it was a subconscious need to prove herself to her mate. Or maybe it was because she never liked being underestimated. The lights flickered as she breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. Rosalie's sweet scent of fresh snow and winter made it much, much worse. No matter how hard she tried, Bella couldn't ignore the urge to make a point. She clenched her fists as the wind picked up around them. Papers were swept up into the air. Stools toppled over. Tools clanged to the floor as the entire building began to shake. Students hid under tables and screamed. Bella glared at Rosalie and snarled.

"See who I am," she whispered darkly. "Or I will show you what you are not."

Rosalie stared at her for a long moment before she grabbed Bella's face with both hands.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed.

The coolness and the apology broke whatever trance Bella was under. She exhaled and backed away from the touch. The building went still. Papers fell to the floor. The students came out from under their desks, all of them too scared to realize Bella and Rosalie were in the same spot.

"Okay!" the teacher shouted, his voice cracking. "Class dismissed!"

Everyone grabbed their things and ran out. Bella stood, taking a deep breath, and scribbled something on the paper. She slid the paper to Rosalie and left the room, not once turning back.

* * *

Rosalie swallowed the venom in her mouth as she read what Bella wrote. She was aroused in the worst way. She didn't know if it was because Bella had done that so effortlessly or because of what she wrote. Emmett was the only one who knew she had a thing for people with power. She liked... dominant women. God. Rosalie erased those thoughts from her mind. She was screwed. Packing her bag, Rosalie took one last look at the last thing Bella said.

**I can break you as easily as I can put you back together again.**

She ripped the paper out of the notebook and stuffed it in her pocket before she made her way upstairs.

* * *

Emmett found Rosalie in the hallway and they silently walked to the parking lot. After the random earthquake, the school decided to end early. He knew Bella was scrambling to get her schedule signed and figured it'd be best to wait for her outside. Rosalie was distracted by some old car in the parking lot. He was searching restaurants in Port Angeles or Seattle for their dinner. He was partial to Seattle, but Port Angeles was a little more private. When their siblings appeared, Emmett put up his phone and replayed his last hunt. He tempered his excitement and draped his arm over Rosalie's shoulder. She leaned into him automatically and they fell into their roles. Rosalie kept glancing at the old car but had enough state of mind to open her arms. Emmett adjusted so Alice fit snugly into Rosalie's embrace. Rosalie rubbed Alice's back and kissed the top of her head. Alice glanced at Emmett, and he felt something in his chest. He stuffed it down when Edward cleared his throat.

"We need to talk," he began. "I know Bella is your friend, Emmett, but I don't trust her."

"Neither do I," Jasper said.

"She's my friend."

"What if your history with her is clouding your judgement?" Edward argued. "You haven't seen her in years."

"You're right, but that changes nothing."

"She could be dangerous. There hasn't been an earthquake in Forks for years and suddenly we have one the same day she arrives?"

"Global warming," he deadpanned.

"Emmett-

"Leave it alone, Edward. She's my friend. End of discussion."

"Carlisle will not see it the same as you," Jasper warned.

"I don't care," Emmett snapped.

The siblings were at a stand-off. It lasted until Bella came jogging out of the school. She stopped once she got close to the siblings but studiously ignored Rosalie. Emmett noticed and gave Rosalie a questioning stare. She twitched and looked away. Emmett chuckled under his breath. So Rosalie did something wrong and is too prideful to admit it.

"Still up for our dinner?" she asked. "I found a nice place."

"I thought I was picking the place?"

"Why the hell would I leave that up to you?" she asked.

"Fair point."

Bella finally glanced at Rosalie. "Are you coming?" she asked flatly.

Rosalie shifted and nodded, looking everywhere but Bella. Emmett snickered and Rosalie scowled at him. He knew she wasn't mad, just embarrassed.

"Hey, you're Alice, right?"

Alice lifted her head off Rosalie's chest in confusion. "Yes?" she asked. 

"Cool." Bella held out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you."

Alice shook her hand with a wry smile. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Great. Now, I heard rumors that you were somewhat of a fashion expert. I could use some assistance during this outing."

"Um, sure? I-

"We can make it a family trip," Jasper interrupted.

"You and Captain McBroodyPants are not invited," Bella said.

"Excuse me?"

"McBroodyPants?"

Bella ignored Edward and Jasper. "Come on you three, I want to beat traffic," she said.

"Alice is-" Jasper started, but Bella was in his face before the sentence could end.

"Not your property or your slave," she hissed.

"She is my mate," he growled.

Bella smiled and bared her teeth. Emmett was prepared to grab Alice and Rosalie in case things got sticky, but Rosalie beat him to it by pulling Alice behind her. Bella gripped Jasper by the collar and got in his face.

"She does not belong to you," she said softly.

Jasper was too shocked to say anything. As was Edward. Emmett and Rosalie shared a weird look while Alice stared at Bella.

What the hell did that mean?

Bella released Jasper and walked off towards the car Rosalie had been staring at earlier. Emmett nudged Rosalie and she blinked away her shock. She led Alice after Bella and Emmett followed behind them just in case Edward and Jasper didn't get the hint.

* * *

Alice let Rosalie lead her to the car. Rosalie got in front, Emmett got in the back, and Alice slid in beside him. Bella was off the lot and on the street before they could settle. So many questions went through her mind. But there was only one thing louder than the rest. What did she mean she didn't belong to Jasper? 

"Hey, you okay?" Emmett whispered.

Alice glanced at him and nodded. He didn't believe her, but he didn't push her on it. Her usual guilt, shame, and heartache appeared the longer she stared at him. Guilt because she shouldn't feel so comfortable around him. Shame because she preferred being around him than Jasper. Heartache because, despite the guilt and shame, Emmett made her feel safe. He made her laugh and kept her grounded when she felt like she was going to bounce off the face of the Earth. She couldn't imagine a world without him, didn't want to live in a world without him, and that scared her because she had Jasper. He was supposed to be her mate, her forever.

Right?

Alice gasped and clutched at her chest. It was as if a thread snapped inside of her. Emmett was quick to slide to her side of the car. His hands hovered around her. 

"Ally?" Emmett exclaimed. "You okay? What happened? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. Emmett always smelled like camping and fresh dirt. It was her favorite smell. She pushed away from Emmett so fast that it nearly rocked the car. Rosalie spun around in her seat while Bella pulled off the road.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Ally?" Emmett pressed.

Alice stared at Emmett as if he were a stranger. He was fighting the urge to comfort her, to protect her, and she couldn't believe she'd never seen it before. The way his temper spiked when Jasper kissed her. The way Rosalie would drag him out of the house whenever Jasper projected his lust for her all over the house. The way Carlisle would go out of their way to make sure Emmett was happy with Rosalie. The way Jasper would always be there when she spent time with Emmett while the others were gone. It should've been clear. She was sad. She was happy. But mostly, she was furious. She glanced at Bella in the rear view mirror.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Instinct." 

"Someone want to explain what's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Look, I don't have the answers," Bella said. Ice appeared on the window and Bella sighed, adding, "Rosalie, calm down."

Silence.

The ice melted away and Emmett sat forward.

"Bella, how did you know that was Rosalie?" he asked slowly.

"What do you mean that was Rosalie?" Alice asked.

Bella scratched the back of her head and pulled out her phone. "Hold on. I need to make a call," she said.


	6. Mates, Dates, and Earthquakes Part 3

Bella's mind raced as she dialed a familiar number and put the call on speaker. It rang once.

"Isabella," the person cooed.

"Marcus. How is the Volturi treating you?"

"The same as always. Heidi brought in a lovely young brunette only for Felix to kill the poor thing. She is not happy, but what can you say?"

"Heidi should know better by now," she said.

"That she should." Marcus chuckled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do you and the twins fancy a trip to Seattle?"

He practically growled, "Is there a problem?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I came across a coven of vampires, and I may have found a," she paused, "mate in one and broke up a mated couple in the process. I need your assistance."

"You wish to know the bonds," he guessed.

"I do."

"These vampires, do they have golden eyes, by chance?"

"Yes."

"Ah. The Cullens."

Bella laid her head back on the seat as she heard shuffling in the background. She glanced over at Rosalie and found the vampire staring at her. She frowned and mouthed 'what', but the blonde shook her head.

"Isabella, this is Jane."

"Why do you always introduce yourself?" Bella sighed.

"Listen, have you mated with the bronze-haired one? Kind of grumpy, brooding, and sexually repressed?"

Bella laughed at the description and said, "No."

"Good. We will be there tomorrow afternoon." There was a pause. "We look forward to seeing you."

The call ended. Bella shook her head and turned back to the vampires in her car. They were all staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You associate with the Volturi?" Emmett asked.

"Associate is a strong word. I know certain members in the Volturi."

Emmett cocked an eyebrow expectantly and Bella twisted so that she faced all of them. She counted off the members she knew or interacted with once upon a time. "Demetri and I fought alongside one another briefly in 998 A.D. He was badly injured and I took him to a friend of mine in Egypt. Felix is the bane of my existence. He challenges me to a fight every time I see him. He loses every time, but refuses to give up. Heidi is my, uh, ex-girlfriend. Marcus and I met so long ago I can barely remember. He is like an Uncle or something. He goes out of his way to keep my secret from Aro and Caius. To them, I am another nomad," she said. "As for Jane and Alec? I adopted them when Marcus introduced us in London a few centuries ago."

"Adopted?" Alice said.

"In a general sense. They are incapable of emotional connections."

There was a small moment of tense silence.

"So. You know most of the guard," Emmett summarized.

"I knew them before they were Volturi. I also avoid going to Europe for that sole reason. If Aro were to discover my existence, he would do everything in his power to have me killed. He does not like knowing there is a bigger threat than him."

"How have you kept your relationship with them hidden?"

Bella closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Red eyes, pale skin, and fangs," Alice said. "So, if Aro reads their memories-

"He sees me as a vampire."

Bella blinked away the red eyes. Being in an enclosed space with Rosalie was making her dizzy. She inhaled and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was broken from her trance as Rosalie flicked her on the nose. Bella opened her eyes and smiled sheepishly. Rosalie just shook her head. Alice rested her arms on both Bella and Rosalie's seat. Emmett practically had the tiny vampire in his lap, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You have more questions. Ask," she ordered softly.

"It's just- how can Marcus leave the castle without Aro and Caius?" Alice asked.

"He is a grown vampire. He is allowed to come and go as he pleases."

"But I thought Aro had Chelsea manipulate Marcus's bonds to ensure he never left after the death of his wife."

"Aro is a manipulative, selfish son of a bitch, but he would never do that. Bonds are sacred to him. Second, Didyme is not dead. The woman is insane, but not dead. She is a nomad, somewhere in Australia with her mate."

"Wait, Marcus isn't her mate?" Emmett asked.

"Nope." Bella could see Rosalie was having a hard time not interjecting. "Just talk, Rosalie. It's okay."

Rosalie covered her mouth and asked, "If they weren't mates, why did she marry Marcus?"

"It was a marriage of friendship, love, but not for eternity. They both knew that."

Alice shook her head and said, "But Carlisle told us-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you say Carlisle? Blonde hair, kind of holier-than-thou?"

"Yeah, that's our... father," Emmett said.

"Father? Wow, this makes so much sense now. Look, your information came from a tainted source," Bella said. "Trust me when I say he should not be your main source of gossip in the vampire world. He was not well liked in the Volturi. In fact, I bet there are a lot of things he has told you that are untrue."

"Things like what?" Rosalie asked.

"You are not ready to hear them. You hold a candle to that man. I would hate to be the reason you got burned."

Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie shared a silent conversation before they looked back at her.

"We trust you," Emmett said.

Bella knew this was going to go south. She knew it, but they needed to know. "I will tell you," she announced. "But you need to listen to everything I say before you cast your judgment."

Three nods, albeit hesitant, and Bella told them the truth.

"Once upon a time, this world was drenched in blood and children cried out every night. So, my brother in his frustration, created vampires. He bit into an unsuspecting man and pumped him full of his blood. He then used very old demon magic and..." Bella trailed off and sighed. "The man spent three days in agony with my brother watching over him, waiting to see what would happen. When the man woke, he was stronger, faster, and he had an unquenchable thirst for human blood. My brother watched as he drained the village dry and ran off into the woods. Out of the entire village, six people came back to life, and so began the evolution of the vampire." 

Bella sat back in her seat and stared out of the window. "Contrary to what you think, the world was not in a worse place with the addition of vampires. If anything, it was thriving. The Earth was healing. In fact, I remember coming across a village that worshipped vampires. Those who were killed by vampires had their own ceremonies, celebrated for their life, and buried with pride. It was an honor. And those who were turned were actually cared for by their maker. They taught them how to control their urges, how to hunt, and how to live among humans, not with them. There were rules on who they could hunt, how long they could stay in one place, and what they should give in return. My brother had somehow saved the human race. It stayed that way for a long, long time.

"Then one vampire, fresh out of his newborn phase, decided he wanted nothing to do with it. He said he was damned and bound for Hell. He claimed it was barbaric and inhumane to drink the blood of humans. He lost his mind and escaped into the forest. He was hoping to starve himself and die as a man, not a monster. My brother watched him, amused, and was about to kill him when a deer stumbled into the vampire's hiding spot. The vampire, starved and on the verge of delirium, attacked. My brother was disgusted to learn that animal blood worked the same. But he decided to let it play out. Anyway, that vampire began to travel the world, preaching about how vampires could survive on animals."

Realization struck in their eyes, and Bella smiled sadly.

"Carlisle refused to learn what it meant to be a vampire. He twisted everything to fit his benefit and has forgotten the truth of the matter. Vampires are not humans anymore. That was the entire point of the thing, but my brother wanted it known that vampires are not monsters either. Vampires of old went after killers, pedophiles, rapists, and murderers. They went after the worst of mankind and cleansed the Earth. Even this day, there are towns that welcome vampires with open arms, giving them blood from their own veins or from blood banks, and treating them with respect and not fear. There are other ways to maintain your humanity without starving yourself on animal blood. Honestly, Carlisle should have warned you all that on animal blood, your senses are muted. Your strength is weakened and your gifts are harder to control. You also do not need to feed so often. Your feeding on animals hurts the land, the natural order of things, and it does more harm than good."

Bella held her breath after she finished. Their reaction, however, was expected. They couldn't look her in the eyes. Rosalie was the first to leave. Emmett squeezed her shoulder and followed after her. Alice was the only one who took the time to look at her.

"We need time," she said softly.

The doors slammed shut and Bella screamed in the empty space.

* * *

Rosalie ran as far away from their house as she could and from where they left Bella. Rosalie winced. They'd left Bella. She knew they would have to apologize for that later. Rosalie stopped in a clearing and Emmett came up behind her. He plopped down on a boulder while Rosalie sat, uncharacteristically, on the grass. Alice appeared later and paced the grass. Rosalie knew they were all hurt and confused. So much had happened in the short time. She was grateful for the silence, even though they all had questions. Her biggest thing was how Bella knew it was Rosalie who was responsible for the ice. Emmett would never tell her, and Alice had no idea. So how did Bella know?

"Rose."

Her second biggest thing was that the mate-bond between Jasper and Alice had apparently been broken, and Bella saw it coming.

"Uh, Rosalie?"

Then this thing with the Volturi. Bella knew them, most of them, and on top of it all, she'd shot down beliefs Rosalie had about them since the moment she joined Carlisle and the veggie brigade. Speaking of Carlisle... drinking from humans? She wasn't as averse to the idea as she should've been. If she could eliminate rapists, save a woman from going through what she did, then maybe-

"Rosalie!"

She blinked and found Alice on the other side of the clearing with Emmett. The two were standing on the boulder and Rosalie glanced around. There was ice and snow all around her.

"You okay?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Can you reign it in or is that a permanent addition to the forest?" he teased.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him and said, "It is never permanent unless I make it permanent."

The snow and ice started to melt as she stood up. She brushed off the snow on her pants. Alice appeared in front of her with a curious expression.

"How long have you been able to do that?" she asked.

"After I joined the coven. The first few times I couldn't touch anything without it turning to ice. To control it, I had to channel it into my chest, which is why I don't talk as much. I can't always control what comes out. As you can see," she paused and gestured to the multiple snow flurries around her, "this is not something I can easily hide."

"I think it's beautiful," Alice breathed out.

Rosalie, if she could, would have blushed. The three stood in silence before Emmett straightened and announced he was going to Port Angeles. No one needed to know why. Alice and Rosalie stared at one another, then at him. They gave him a short nod. They were about to test Bella's theory firsthand.

* * *

Bella walked through the trees. She wondered where her trio of vampires were. She hadn't seen them since the car. When she got home, Charlie wasn't there, so Bella made herself some food with what she had in the fridge. She cleaned her room, washed her clothes, and spent far too much money online shopping. Then she went for a run. She needed to clear her head, get her thoughts in order. Especially about her so-called mate. Rosalie was a welcome surprise. She wanted to bury her face in her neck and see if her skin tasted as good as it smelled. Bella stopped as she came to the back of her house and paused when she felt someone with her. She knew exactly who it was.

"Rafael," she greeted.

Her brother stepped out of the shadows and bowed his head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have something to tell you." Rafael crossed his arms. "You know you are not like us, yes?"

"Something you and our siblings like to remind me of any chance that you get," she drawled.

"I must confess we have been," he paused, "hiding the truth from you."

"The truth being?"

"You are the first of our kind."

Bella ran a hand through her hair and said, "I already know I am one of the first."

"I said you are _the_ first," he corrected. "Not one of."

"Wait, what?" she asked.

Rafael nodded sharply and seemed put out at the confession. "You are first-born," he said. "But unlike the rest of us, you are more demon than angel. Yes, you have our body, but you have their blood and their inner nature. When we discovered this, we-"

"Sent me to Hell," she whispered.

"Elisheba-

"No!" she shouted. She pushed Rafael into a tree and the wood splintered. "You sent me to Hell!"

"We made a mistake," he argued.

"Do you know what I went through?" she roared.

"Yes," he confessed. "We know everything."

Bella punched him in the face. Rafael took the hit and every hit after. Her eyes darkened until they were a deep red, and her brother took the full brunt of her anger. She stood over him, fuming, and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Please, we made a mistake," he pleaded.

"A mistake? I had my skin peeled from my bones. I had my limbs ripped from my body. I had molten lava poured down my throat. I was strung up by my wrists and beaten by any demon lucky enough to pass my way. They tortured me until I cried out for mercy. They etched their names into my skin over and over. I died every single night, praying for release, and it only came when they grew tired of me. They broke me, and you have the never to say it was a mistake. No, the mistake was trusting you, trusting them. You all were supposed to be my family."

Rafael deflated by the end of her speech. "I am sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry will not take back the first two centuries of my life," she spat.

"Your demon-

"Is ironically the only thing keeping you alive," she interrupted coldly.

"Elisheba-

Bella threw her brother through the trees. She heard him crash a few miles out and knew he would be fine. Sore, but fine. Bella felt her fangs pierce her bottom lip and she snarled.. She took a deep breath, found the scent she was looking for, and ripped off her shirt. She unfurled her wings and shot into the sky.


	7. Mates, Dates, and Earthquakes Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, this story has 18 chapters already written, hence the super fast updates.

Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett had just finished burning their kills. The stench of human filth mixed with the burning flesh would attract attention sooner or later. They ran off from the dark alley and were halfway through the woods when they paused. Something was stalking them. Emmett crouched low in front of Alice while Rosalie made an effort to search her surroundings. They found it useless as Bella dropped from the air and tackled Rosalie to the ground. Emmett relaxed only when he knew Rosalie was in no danger.

"Mine," Bella growled.

Rosalie didn't know what to say or do. She was surprised and annoyed, mostly because Bella caught her off guard. She had her wrists above her head, and Bella hovered over her like, well, a woman possessed. Bella's wings dropped and shielded them from view. Rosalie had a brief flash of panic at the position she was in, but it was gone as soon as Bella slowly licked the blood at Rosalie's cheek. She moved down to her jaw, her chin, and finally her lips. The resulting kiss was languid, almost lazy, and Rosalie whimpered. She let herself be at Bella's mercy. With human blood in her system, the effects were immediate. Her senses were going haywire. There was a fire mixing dangerously with the ice in her veins. There was a possessive need to bite, to claim Bella and mark her as her own that grew the longer they kissed. She chased Bella's lips when Bella pulled away but tilted her head to the side as Bella placed open-mouthed kisses up and down her neck. Her tongue was like molten lava on her skin. Rosalie had no need to breathe, but she felt like she was suffocating. Finally, Bella broke away and hovered out of reach. Neither noticed that Emmett and Alice were gone.

"Hi."

"Hi."

There was no snow. She frowned and said again, "Hi." 

Bella just stared at her. Rosalie could still feel the ice in her chest. She focused on it and turned her head to the side, blowing softly at the ground. Ice formed over the grass, but it didn't spread all over the place like normal. She'd controlled it. She smiled and Bella tapped her chin to get her attention.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I found these guys hovering outside of a café. I didn't think anything of it until these two girls walked out. They were young, innocent, and lost. Those guys followed them, and I followed the guys. When the two girls turned onto a side street, I didn't think. I just... attacked. I could smell their arousal, the alcohol, and I knew what they were planning."

Bella caressed her cheek, a silent encouragement to continue.

"Everything else happened so quickly. As soon as their blood hit the back of my throat, I understood everything you'd been saying. I didn't even drink from the last guy. I couldn't. I was so full. I killed him regardless, but the world was so much louder. I could hear better, see better, smell better and I even feel our bond. At first, it was like a– a buoy. Now," she paused, "Now it is like an anchor, keeping me grounded. Does that make sense?"

Bella had a wide smile on her face. It was so genuine and pure in comparison to the version of her from not even five minutes ago, but Rosalie found both sides equally enticing. She lifted her head, intent on another kiss, but Bella moved away. Rosalie whined and Bella kissed her forehead.

"Patience," Bella commanded softly.

Rosalie laid back on the ground and stared up at Bella. In a matter of hours, she'd gone from playing hard to get to a whimpering, quivering, soaking wet mess. As if in her thoughts, Bella took a deep inhale and groaned.

"You smell so good," she muttered.

Rosalie knew she'd have to fight through the haze. She pushed at Bella's shoulders and said, "If you don't plan on fucking me, then get off of me."

"I am not fucking you behind a grocery store," she said.

"You started it!"

Bella pulled Rosalie up in one fluid motion. Emmett and Alice exited the woods, and Bella cocked an eyebrow. Both maintained their neutral expressions.

"Why do you look like you two had a thorough ravishing in the woods?"

"Ravishing? Who talks like that?" Emmett asked.

"Would you prefer me to say you fucked in the woods?"

Alice pursed her lips and said, "Don't be crude."

"Hunting is a passionate experience," Emmett said defensively.

"Whatever you say, buddy."

* * *

The next morning, Bella found an outfit, underwear included, hanging on her closet door. Charlie was gone and would never do something so... caring. Especially not with fashion. She face-palmed when she remembered she still needed clothes. Sighing, she flipped through the outfit and noticed that the only thing that belonged to her were the shoes. The rest? Not so much. She smelled the shirt and deduced from the strong scent of jasmine it belonged to Alice. The over-sized jacket was obviously Emmett's, even without the dirt caked on the sleeves. The low-riding jeans left behind were Rosalie's. She was confused until she caught the letter taped to her door. How out of it the night before was she that she didn't hear or feel them moving around?

_Sunny until the afternoon. Can't be out. Will see you after school._

_P.S. Alice thinks this will keep you calm. Don't ask._

_-RH_

* * *

Bella dragged Angela to the basement bathrooms before their History class and folded her arms.

"Talk."

That seemed to be the magic word as Angela unloaded onto Bella. Thankfully, no one else heard the tearful venting coming from her friend. "I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. Every time I try to ask her out, she shuts me down. I'm getting hot and cold vibes from her. Sometimes it feels like she's trying to hurt me while other times she seems like she really cares. It's like she's two different people. Now, all we do is have sex or make-out. It's confusing and infuriating. I'm not a fuck buddy. I'm not built for that kind of relationship. I want forever. I need forever." 

"Wait, who are we talking about?"

"Leah? The girl I've been dating?"

"Oh. I do not remember us having this conversation."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that this all sucks because I really like her. She's funny, sarcastic, smart, loyal, and I want to protect her the way she protects me, but all she's doing is pushing me away."

Bella awkwardly rubbed Angela's back and said, "You have to let her go. Your person is out there. Someone who will love you, cherish you, and be everything you need and more."

Angela whined and fell into Bella's chest. Bella wrapped her arms around her and pretended not to hear her sniffling coming from her friend.

* * *

It was just after lunch when Bella's day took an even more interesting turn. She and Angela were at her locker, chatting, nothing too serious, when she smelled something familiar. She turned slowly and groaned as Jane strolled down the hallway. Her hair was down, large sunglasses in place, and a wicked smirk directed at Bella. She carried a large slushy cup that more than likely didn't have sugary ice in it. Jane walked up behind Angela and Angela naturally turned around. Jane's grip on the cup faltered. Had it not been for Bella's reflexes, she was sure there would be blood on the floor. Bella stood up and was about to ask what Jane's problem was when she noticed Jane was practically frozen. Even with the sunglasses on, Bella could see exactly what she was staring at.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me," she said.

* * *

Jane was a nervous wreck. She followed Bella out into the parking lot with this beautiful stranger behind them. She didn't know what to say. The girl was human. Aro would never stand for it, but Jane knew what she was. She was her mate. Bella opened the door for her, and she slid in front while the human slid into the back. She really had to learn her name.

"Sorry to mess up your attendance so soon, Angela, but we need to go somewhere privately," Bella said.

Angela, her name was Angela. Jane tested that in her head for a while and found that it was perfect.

"I only have electives after lunch, so it's fine," Angela replied. 

Jane melted at the sound of her voice. She was utterly screwed.

* * *

Bella parked in the driveway of an abandoned estate near the edge of town. It had returned to nature, but the beauty was still there. Minus the beer bottles and cigarette butts.

"Angela, do you mind stepping outside for a moment?"

The girl did as she was told. Bella decided to focus on the least important thing with Jane. She twisted around in her seat with a glare and said, "You showed up to my school. Surrounded by humans. Why?"

"It was supposed to be a joke," Jane defended weakly.

"And it backfired. You never put yourself in that position again, you understand me? Blood slushy or not." 

Jane sunk down in her seat. For the first time in a long time, Bella saw the little girl who had her life taken from her at a young age. There was a reason she adopted Jane and Alec. They needed someone other than Aro whispering in their ear. Jane had a big heart hidden behind a massive brick wall and a lava moat. Bella sighed.

"Come on." Bella opened the door. "Let's make introductions."

Jane practically fell over herself to get out of the car. Bella smiled and closed the door. Angela was exceptionally calm considering she had been whisked away from school and taken to an empty, abandoned home in the middle of the woods.

"Angela, this is my daughter, Jane. Jane, this is my friend, Angela," she said.

"Daughter?" Angela repeated dryly. "You have a vampire mate and now a vampire daughter?"

"Twins, I have vampire twins," Bella corrected.

"She knows about us?" Jane asked.

"My birth father was a vampire," Angela confessed.

"What?" Bella and Jane exclaimed.

"I was going to tell you, but that weird earthquake happened and then this morning I had that problem. It slipped my mind," she said sheepishly.

Bella rubbed her temples and said, "Can you start over, please?"

"Right. My father was a super old nomad and my Mom was a psychic. She predicted his arrival and that they were mates. It took a long time for him to come around. Volturi law and what not, but he did. They had sex, she got pregnant, and died around eight months. I was, uh, removed by my father. According to my grandmother, my mother knew what would happen and was prepared for death. My father stayed long enough to know I was safe before he went to the Volturi. He begged for death, and Aro obliged. I grew up knowing both worlds with my aunt and uncle. They pretend to be my parents for legality sake. I really am a witch. There's just the whole 'I stopped aging at eighteen thing' too."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "When were you born?" she asked.

"1988."

"Seriously?"

"I gave up trying to tell people. I tried to tell Edward, but he told me it would be better if I stopped trying to fit in with their world. He called me an outsider, and I ran home and cried. I drink blood bags in my bathroom and saw down my teeth every morning. Sometimes I have to cover my nose when I go in grocery stores or malls or to the movies because everyone smells so good but also really, really bad. I can lift the couch while my aunt vacuums, but I break the bathroom door if I'm not paying attention. I wanted to tell you, but no one else bothered to listen to me so why would you? You're this cool, funny hybrid while I'm awkward and weird. I can't even get a girl to like me enough to take me out to dinner before she bangs my brains out. It was easier to be human."

Bella hated the comparison but knew exactly what Angela was feeling. Jane took off her sunglasses. She stepped forward and hesitantly cupped Angela's cheek as she looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry that no one has told you that are a magnificent and beautiful person. I'm sorry you were shunned from the world you belong in just like everyone else who has venom in their veins. You are one of us. You are more than enough, and... if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life showing you and reminding you of that."

Angela had tears streaming down her face, her eyes locked onto Jane's and the height difference was cute. They were both short, but Jane edged Angela out by an inch. Bella blinked and swiped at her own tears. Jane had never said anything nice to anyone beyond half-hearted, backhanded compliments. After a moment, Angela nodded and Jane smiled awkwardly. She stepped back and acted like nothing happened. Bella knew better than to comment on the behavior. Instead, she focused on Angela.

"I spotted you the moment I walked into the classroom. I knew immediately that I didn't find a friend in you. I found my best friend. I had plans on finding away to make sure you stayed with me forever because I am selfish and I could not lose another friend, especially not someone as brave, as funny, and as smart as you. Yes, your great-grandmother helped me in the past, but you, Angela, have been a constant source of happiness in my present. I've only known you for two days, but I've already decided you're a hundred times better than I will ever be. Never compare yourself to me for I will never be anything close to how wonderful and amazing you are."

Angela was bawling by the end, and she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Bella. She hugged the girl back, but her ears twitched at the soft footsteps heading their way. They were too fast to be anything but vampires. In all the excitement, she hadn't even realized that Jane waited so long to come into the school because of the sun. She gently pried Angela off and pushed her toward Jane. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice burst through the trees, eyes black and frantic before they settled on Bella, Jane, and Angela.

"Isabella!" Rosalie shouted.

"She sounds angry," Angela pointed out.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say the blonde one's your mate," Jane fake-whispered.

"Shut up."

More footsteps sounded, and Marcus and Alec appeared at the end of the driveway. Bella tore her eyes away from her fuming mate and looked at Marcus.

"You should have called." 

"And miss the look of exasperation on your face? Not a chance," he said. "Come. I am hungry and made reservations for us. Our rental car is parked down the way." 

* * *

The large group met up at Canlis, a restaurant in Seattle, and sat in the far corner. It was awkward for Bella simply because Rosalie was mad at her for some reason. Emmett and Alice refused to tell her why, and Jane kept teasing her. Alec was his usual, quiet self while Marcus found an obsession in Angela. He studied her for a long moment before he sat back in his seat.

"I knew those eyes looked familiar," he said softly.

Angela paused and looked up from the menu.

"I knew your father," he said.

"That makes one of us."

Marcus smiled at the response, and Angela went back to the menu. Bella reached for Rosalie's hand under the table and was relieved when Rosalie didn't move away. Alice and Emmett started a conversation with Alec about Volterra. The waiter appeared and it took him a moment to adjust to the group. He swallowed roughly and asked what they wanted. Bella ordered the salad, glazed carrots, lamb and soufflé. Angela ordered the same except she wanted the rib-eye. Jane made an approved face when Angela ordered it rare. Once the waiter was gone, Marcus got Bella's attention.

"Emmett is Alice's mate. Rosalie is your mate. There are remnants of an emotional bond irresponsibly placed upon Alice, but it should be gone by the end of the evening." Marcus hummed and cocked his head. "Interesting. There are also bonds between the three of you."

"Meaning?"

"Bonds come in all forms. In this instance, Rosalie is your soulmate, your true mate, while Alice and Emmett are like your kindred spirits. The same goes for Rosalie. It is all very fascinating to see as I have never come across such a vibrant and pure soul family before in this lifetime." Marcus then chuckled and closed his eyes. "Congratulations, Angela, Jane. Glad Jane found someone to annoy other than me and Alec," he said.

Angela turned red while Jane sunk down in the booth. Bella sighed inwardly. Her family had grown in a matter of hours, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Family Values

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I feel like I should mention is that this is not a Edward, Jasper, or Carlisle friendly story. Or Jacob. Or Sam. Fair warning.

Bella slid the remainder of her food to Alec while Jane ate off Angela's plate. Marcus picked off each plate. Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett stared at them as they ate. Jane got annoyed.

"Speak before I make you speak," she said.

"Have you forgotten our conversation on your unnecessary violence?" Bella asked.

"I was younger then and a lot more volatile. This is completely warranted as I do not like being stared at," Jane argued.

"One, we all know why your first argument is invalid. Two, the idea of you being less volatile now is laughable."

"And improbable," Marcus said.

"Completely unbelievable as well," Alec added, covering his mouth as he spoke.

Jane opened her mouth to respond but Bella held up her hand to cut off any further argument.

"They are staring at you because Carlisle probably told them they are incapable of eating solid food," she said.

Jane was distracted when Angela ate the last piece of rib-eye. She scowled and eventually returned to the conversation as she said, "Well that is foolish. We might be considered dead, but we still have human desires. Anger, passion, sadness, lust, and most importantly, hunger. When you drink from animals, it messes with your digestive system for both blood and food. Our bodies search for the nutrients found in other humans to compensate for the venom in our veins. It's like a transfusion."

"However, the more human blood we ingest, the more our body mimics the humane actions of our previous life," Marcus said, picking at his food with a frown. "Though I cannot imagine why I used to ingest so much vegetation. Red meat is much more satisfying."

Bella snorted and said, "What they are trying to say is though your body can survive on blood, you can still ingest solid food once in a while."

"So, you're saying we can eat regular food?" Emmett asked, an almost childlike desperation in his voice.

"Yes, but no more than three times a week. If you overeat, your body will let you know quite violently," Alec said. "Trust me, throwing up venom for two days straight is not a pleasant experience."

"Though, Emmett, based on your eye color, I would give it another week of human blood before you go testing that theory," Marcus said.

"What's a week to decades of missing out on a big, juicy burger?"

"That will be your first meal?" Alice asked. "A burger?"

"A big, juicy burger," Emmett corrected. "And yes. Why? Is yours going to be something gross like a veggie pizza?"

"Of course not," she huffed. "I planned on going to a nice Italian restaurant and indulging myself on pasta and breadsticks."

Rosalie excused herself from the table. Bella was about to follow when Marcus stopped her. 

"I'll go," he said. 

* * *

Marcus strolled up behind Rosalie outside of the restaurant. She leaned against the tree, watching the sunset over the water, and he would've enjoyed the view had he not been focused on the blonde. Bella was like a daughter to him, despite her age, and mate bond or not, he could tell Rosalie meant the world to her.

"Isabella is known for being quite antisocial, yet she has only been in Forks for less than a month and has already gained herself a small family."

Rosalie side-eyed him and said, "Why are you out here?"

"And not your mate?" he guessed. At her wince, Marcus chuckled. "That is why. You need an unbiased party to vent to. Nothing you say will go back to her."

Rosalie shook her head. "This is a lot," she said softly. "Bella comes into my life like a hurricane and uproots everything I've ever known. I spent ages hunting deer, mountain lions, elk or whatever animal I could get my hands on despite it never sating my hunger. You know, I had never had human blood until last night?" 

"Ah. I see." 

"The crazy thing is everything is starting to make sense. Top it all off, Bella has family in the Volturi, the same Volturi I thought were cruel, heartless bastards who play with vampires for their amusement. But seeing you guys here is destroying that image in my mind, and I'm having a hard time catching my breath," she said. "And yes, I acknowledge the irony in that statement."

"You are not the only one who has experienced Hurricane Isabella. She pulled me from the rubble and saved my life. She let me experience this life my way, but I do believe this is the first time she has started to enjoy her existence."

"What do you mean?"

"It is not my story to tell, but know that you are her mate, Rosalie," he said seriously. "She broke your illusion of this world because she needs you to be at your best. She has to ensure you are around for a very, very long time. Had you gotten into a fight with a human-drinking vampire, you would have been ripped to pieces before you could blink. You see, the twins do not use their powers because they have to. They enjoy the pain they cause, which is an entirely different conversation. My point is, Isabella will force-feed you the truth if she has to because you, Emmett, and Alice are now a part of her family. I admit her methods are intense but trust me when I say you will be all the better for it in the long run."

Marcus smiled at her before he bowed and left the blonde to her thoughts. As he walked, he couldn't help the anxiousness building in his bones. It would take time, but he could foresee a bond between them that would make them quite the pair in the future.

* * *

"Wait, start over?" Angela asked. "Because to me, it sounds like you said your family abandoned you in Hell."

"That is what I said."

"Why are we speaking of Hell?" Marcus asked as he sat down.

Bella glanced at him and he gave her a small nod. She relaxed a little and told him what she'd said to the others. "My brother came to me last night. Spoke to me about my hellish origin, of sorts," she said.

"You are a demon?"

"More than I am an angel."

"I thought this would make you happy considering how much you hate your angelic siblings," Alec said.

Bella waved down the waiter and said, "This works better in my favor, but I would have preferred not experiencing what I did down there."

Jane was the only one who winced at the comment as she was the only one who knew of Bella's history in Hell. Alec knew the minor details while Marcus made an effort not to ask. Thankfully, the others noticed and skipped over it. When the waiter arrived, Bella ordered a glass of red wine. He didn't even ask for an ID.

"Oh, and I may or may not have threw my brother through several trees in my anger. It will take him a few weeks to calm down enough to talk to me without another fight," she said.  


"You threw him through the trees?" Angela repeated. "As in straight through or in a metaphorical sense?"

"Some poor hunter will find that most of the trees in his hunting ground have been obliterated."

The waiter returned with her wine and she thanked him. Alice stiffened and her eyes glazed over. Bella raised an eyebrow at Emmett and he held up his finger. Rosalie came back and grabbed her hand under the table, intertwining their fingers. Not once did she look in Bella's direction. Alice suddenly shot to her feet.

"Edward," she said. "He's going after Charlie."

Bella took a sip of her wine before she asked, "How do you know that?"

"Alice's gift is that she can see the future," Marcus said. 

"Did you not know that?" Jane asked.

"Obviously not." Bella turned back to Alice. "You can sit down. He is not planning on going after Charlie."

"How..." Alice slowly sat down. "What?"

"Isabella has a similar ability. With little focus, she can read the intentions behind someone's actions whether they are near or far," Marcus said.

"Which means you can never surprise her for her birthday or take her out to dinner or do something nice for her. She always knows. It's frustrating."

"I agree," Alec said. "Last Mother's Day, we planned to make her a winter cloak with our initials in the lining. She cornered us the day before we were going to place the order that she didn't need a reminder of our existence as it 'was the only thing that kept her sane.'"

"Which is now bullshit because she has a mate," Jane said under her breath.

Bella moved faster than anyone was prepared for as she gripped Jane's chin and forced her to look at her. "Enough. Yes, I have a mate, but you will always be my child. My insane, emotionally stunted, but intelligent and devastatingly beautiful child. That will never change. You and your brother are the joys of my life. I will never abandon you or turn my back on you. Either of you."

Jane glared but it had no heat behind it. Bella knew that look. Jane was embarrassed at having a vulnerable moment in front of other people. Bella released her chin and Jane gave her a hug that lasted all of five seconds. Bella hid her smile as she continued to drink her wine. Emmett cleared his throat.

"Uh, so what else can you do?"

"I know I said I would tell you over dinner, but honestly, it will be fun to experience it in waves."

"That sounds like a horrible idea." 

Bella winked and said, "All the more reason to sit back and enjoy the ride." 

* * *

Later that night, Bella drove her vampires back to Forks. She trusted the others to get Angela home. The ride was quiet until-

"What are we going to do about the others?" Alice asked.

Bella weighed her options. She doubted Jane or Alec would be returning to Volterra anytime soon. Marcus wouldn't return without them. Bella needed to ask Charlie for some house hunting help.

"For now, I want you all to act like nothing has changed. I will make some plans on my end." 

"Plans?" Rosalie asked. 

"Yes, my love. Plans." instructed.

There was a silent beat before Emmett leaned forward and said, "How do you feel about Mario Kart?"

* * *

Charlie muted the television as she walked through the door.

"I want a house," she said.

"Okay. Where?"

"No idea. You can help me out with all of that." 

"Seriously?"

Bella waved her fingers in silent goodnight as she walked up the stairs. Charlie grumbled something under his breath and barely managed to duck the picture frame aimed at his head.

"I do not appreciate being called a bitch, Charlie Swan," Bella shouted down at him.

"Sorry. Long day. Carlisle Cullen harassed me for the better half of my shift about you," he sighed.

Bella was back in front of him before he could blink. He jumped and pressed a hand over his chest.

"I hate when you do that."

"Harass you how?" she growled.

"Calm down," he soothed. "He refused to take no answer for an answer. I had to dodge my way through an inquisition about where you came from."

"Vampires can be so nosy."

"Also, we've been invited to a cookout on the reservation next weekend."

"The what now?"

"We're going to meet Billy Black and his son, Jacob. They want to meet you. Billy and I are friends."

"Do I have to behave?"

"Preferably as you are here as my daughter."

Bella went back upstairs. Charlie chuckled and went back to the television, mentally going through all the realtors in Forks.


	9. Welcome To Forks

Lacey Cayden turned on her coffee machine and leaned down on the table. It was barely six in the morning, but when the Chief of Police asks for house hunting assistance, you make the time. She yawned behind her hand and went back into her office where she left the Chief flipping through the notebook for her more luxurious properties. He was on the phone when she walked in.

“Yeah, okay. Whole thing? Alright. I’ll see you later.”

The Chief hung up his phone and pulled out his checkbook. She had barely sat down when he passed her the full check for the home on Merchants road. She stared at him, then the check, and then back at him.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re paying for it now? In total?” she asked.

“Am I not supposed to?”

“It’s a two-million-dollar mansion, and no offense, but you don't make that much.”

He laughed and placed the check in front of her. “I've been saving for a long time and with my daughter’s arrival, I felt like it was necessary to expand.”

“This house has six bedrooms,” she pointed out.

“Look, are you going to get the paperwork set up for me or not?” he sighed.

She pulled out the documents for the home and handed it to him. “Fill this out. Background and credit check won’t go beyond twenty-four hours. Should you be approved, you can come pick up the keys by Thursday,” she said.

“Sounds great.”

* * *

The Cullens stood beside Edward’s Volvo with stiff spines. Had it not been for the fact they were in the parking lot, the siblings would have come to blows then and there.

Again.

The night before was chaos through and through. The arguments spilled out into the woods and it took hours for them to calm down enough to be ready for school. Esme was on their side, albeit quietly, and Rosalie thanked her mother before they left. A blue Mercedes GLS 580 SUV drove into the lot and parked on the opposite side. Rosalie’s eyes widened when Bella stepped out. Rosalie’s arms dropped down to her sides as she looked her up and down. White skinny jeans hung low on her hips and she wore a red sweater with a long cream-colored coat and a pair of red heels.

Bella glanced over at her, jerked her head, and Rosalie didn’t even think as she rushed to catch up with her. Bella held out her hand and Rosalie grabbed hold, smiling at the warmth radiating from her mate. Emmett and Alice shrugged and walked off after them. They caught up with them easily and the four walked into the school only to find Angela waiting by Bella’s locker. Angela noticed them and attempted to dry the tears on her cheeks.

“Hey, hey,” Bella said. “What happened? Why are you crying?”

“Not now,” she whispered.

Bella sighed and nodded. Angela cleared her throat and tried to smile.

“I guess you got tired of playing pretend,” she said.

“What do you mean?” Bella asked, pulling Rosalie into her side.

Rosalie purred at the action. Something about Bella that morning made her very, very satisfied.

“You-” Angela stopped as she glanced over their shoulder. “Never mind.”

Without turning around, Bella said, “Captain McBroodyPants, Private Scowls-A-Lot, why are you two always where you are unwanted?”

Rosalie hid her smile at the nicknames as she buried her face in the crook of Bella’s neck. She inhaled the fiery, burning smell that was unique to Bella. She pressed a kiss under her jaw. The hand on her waist squeezed in warning, and she smiled. She kissed her again and moved away. Alice caught her eye and winked. Rosalie stuck out her tongue.

“My father requests a meeting with you this evening,” Edward said.

“Your who?”

“My father.”

“Aw. That is so sweet. Do you call him Dad too? What about Papa?"

“Be nice,” Rosalie murmured.

“Fine. Should I bring refreshments? Libations? A nice Merlot never harmed anyone.”

Edward twitched and said, “We don’t drink wine.”

“Whiskey then. Naturally, my family will be joining me.”

“Family?”

“Yes, family. See you this evening. I’ll be the one with bells on.”

Rosalie focused on the spot over Edward’s head as she tried not to laugh. Edward scowled and walked off. Jasper hung around and turned expectantly to Alice. Alice refused to look him in the eyes and Emmett kept her close.

“You’re still here. Why?” Bella asked him.

“I always walk Alice to class,” he said.

“You’re free of your self-proclaimed duties. Emmett can take care of that from now on.”

Bella felt an artificial flare of guilt and she replaced it with rage. Jasper grimaced at the amount and bowed his head. He turned on his heel and once he was gone, Bella straightened and stuffed her anger back into its box.

“Thanks, Bella,” Alice muttered.

“No problem. Off to class you two.”

Emmett rolled his eyes and led Alice away.

“I’ll see you later, Bella,” Angela said before she walked off.

When they were alone, Bella nipped Rosalie’s ear. “You smell absolutely divine. I am having a hard time not taking you against these lockers,” she whispered.

Rosalie couldn’t keep up with her rollercoaster of emotions. Yesterday, she was having a hard time getting her feet with the whirlwind of information. Now, she was desperately wishing Bella _would_ take her against the lockers for both their sake. Instead of saying that out loud, she nodded, and Bella kissed her temple.

When did she become such a wimp?

She narrowed her eyes and tried to figure out a way to get back at Bella. A plan formed in her mind.

* * *

Bella was distracted by the dinner that night. She’d already texted Marcus, Jane, and Alec about it. Charlie would have to work late, but he did message her about the house and the paperwork. She had no doubt the background and credit check would go through. She looked up the house online and he’d made a good choice. It was empty and she needed to make more shopping plans. Angela cleared her throat and Bella vaguely remembered they had been in the middle of a conversation. She smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry,” she said. “What were you saying?”

“Are you sitting with us at lunch?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

The bell rang and they packed up slowly. The two eventually made their way outside and found Rosalie waiting at Bella’s locker.

“Your girlfriend seems annoyed.”

“This place does that for her. And she’s not my girlfriend yet. I haven’t asked her out.”

Rosalie looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, I’m going to the cafeteria. I’ll save you a seat next to Lauren.”

“I will hate you forever.”

“Worth it.”

Angela laughed as she walked off. Bella approached Rosalie and kissed her on the cheek.

“Hello, darling.”

“Sitting with Angela for lunch?”

“Do not ask questions you know the answer to. And, yes. Your brothers vex me far too much.”

Rosalie hummed and shrugged. “That’s okay. I’ll see you in woodworking and PE,” she said.

“May I walk you to lunch?”

“No, actually, I need to run to the counselor’s office for something.”

Bella narrowed her eyes. Something was off about that. She believed Rosalie had to go to the counselor’s office, but the reasons kept changing. Rosalie gave nothing away.

“Okay. See you later, I guess.”

“You will. Oh, and before you go-

Bella was truly caught off guard when Rosalie wrapped her arms around her neck. She had no warning when the blonde sank her teeth into her neck. To anyone watching, it was nothing but a closer than normal hug, and Bella used every method of control to keep from shifting in front of the whole school. Rosalie took at least a mouthful of her blood before she pulled back and licked the blood away from her lips and teeth. Bella felt the wound on her neck close automatically.

“Damn. I would have loved to see that mark on you all day.” She chuckled. “Guess I’ll have to try harder next time.”

Bella blinked hard as Rosalie sauntered away. Her eyes were glued to the sway of Rosalie’s hips. “I’m going to marry that girl,” she said under her breath.

She made her way to the cafeteria. She was too wired to eat.

Game on, Rosalie Hale. Game on.

* * *

By the time the end of lunch rolled around, Angela was crying again, and Bella was pissed. That damned Leah was going to be relieved of her skin by the time Jane and Bella got through with her. Angela broke up with her the night before and she woke up to several text messages that ranged from delusional to psychotic. Bella was beginning to hate this Leah character more and more. The two were back in the basement bathrooms where Bella was helping reapply Angela’s makeup.

“Does Jane know?” she asked.

“I was t-too embarrassed to t-tell her,” she stammered.

Bella had half a mind to text her daughter, but by the grace of some deity, Jane strolled into the bathroom.

“Alice texted me,” she said by way of explanation.

Bella caught sight of the visitor’s badge on Jane’s chest. “Jane Voltin? Was that really the best you could do?”

“It was either this or Jane Lecmark,” she said.

“Who did you kill for the badge?” Angela joked weakly.

Jane hesitated to reach out to her. “Why are you crying?” she asked.

Bella rubbed Angela’s back as she recounted the story once more. By the time she got to the end, Jane’s jaw refused to relax.

“I want to stay today,” she gritted out.

“Are you asking or telling?”

“Telling. Asking. No, I’m telling,” she said. Then she huffed and added, “Please?”

“It is not up to me.”

Jane looked at Angela with wide eyes, and Bella already knew the girl would cave. Angela nodded with a soft smile and Jane brightened immediately. She fixed her face though when she realized she’d been caught smiling. God Forbid the vampire showed emotions beyond rage and aggression.

* * *

Rosalie never did drugs in her human life, but she imagined the way cocaine or meth affected a human would be the way Bella’s blood affected her. She could still taste it. The way it slid down her throat like warm syrup laced with cinnamon and vanilla. Her distraction came in the form of Edward. Though she couldn’t say she was happy about it. He sat beside her out of habit and she thought of the different types of car engines while subconsciously imagining his violent death. The night before it took Emmett and Alice reluctantly holding her back as he trashed Bella. Then her anger tripled by the lack of response from Carlisle. She felt her powers reaching that unsteady point and ran upstairs to her bedroom, knowing that no matter what, their rules on privacy superseded any type of argument. She’d hoped Edward would let it go, but he was nothing if not persistent.

“I am worried about you,” he said.

“How sweet of you to care, _brother_.”

“She is a threat to our family. How can you not see that?”

“Enough,” she sighed. “This is my life, and these are my decisions.”

“You’re my sister. I am only trying to help,” he pleaded.

Rosalie scoffed and folded her arms. “You are a petty, spoiled, chauvinistic asshole who thinks he is the saving grace for all women whether they want – need – to be saved or not. Your condemnatory beliefs against our life, choices, and preferences bore me, and your inability to honor the basic definition of privacy pushes me to believe you’re a hypocrite as well. So, no, you are not trying to help. You’re trying to control me, and I hate being controlled.”

“Your precious mate controls you,” he hissed. “I saw the way you turned into a whimpering pathetic mess in the hallway.”

“The difference between you and she is that I quite like the way she controls me,” she purred.

She opened her mind and thought of all the ways she wanted Bella to bend her over and ram her tongue into her nice, warm-

Edward jumped up and ran from the lunchroom. Alice and Emmett came up to the table and glanced at her.

“What did you do to him?”

“Nothing at all.”

* * *

That afternoon, Marcus turned the corner of the aisle and sighed blissfully. Bella convinced him to ditch the robes. So, he chose a nice pair of slacks and a black shirt with his loafers. He ran his finger over the types of pasta before picking a box of each. His cart was already filled with various fruits, vegetables, spices, and several packages of meat. He was glad they picked a hotel in Port Angeles that came with a kitchen. Cooking was a hobby he enjoyed with Heidi back in Volterra. They fed many of the humans who walked through the door, even went as far as to have a restaurant in the depths of the castle for the more adventurous. Pity some of the guests never make it home afterward, but they had five stars on Yelp.

Balance.

Marcus turned when he heard Alec come up behind him, and he sighed. “Did you get one remotely healthy thing?” he asked.

“Angela likes Oreos, but Jane refuses to eat the chocolate Oreos, so I had to get the golden kind as well. We both know Bella has a thing for peanut butter and graham crackers. Also, I like whipped cream on my cookies. She also likes Fig Newtons, these circular chips called ‘Pringles’, and chocolate covered peanuts. Jane emphasized I should get all of Angela’s favorite snacks at the threat of bodily harm.”

Marcus had no doubt in his mind Jane threatened her brother. They were vampires, but very dangerous and impulsive children. Marcus dreaded the day Alec found his. He walked down the aisle to the tortillas when he received a text from Isabella:

**Remember our meeting tonight with the Cullens. Wear something nice. Less Quaker Oats.**

He showed the text to Alec, who snickered at the last line, and then dumped the contents in the cart.

* * *

Bella hid her smirk as she followed Rosalie and Alice into the locker room. Alice changed immediately and was gone before Rosalie could get her PE shirt on. Bella waited until the locker room was emptying before she grabbed Rosalie from behind. She pushed her into the lockers and moved blonde hair to the side. She didn’t hesitate as she bit through marble skin. She held Rosalie close as she removed her teeth, and it took a lot of effort not to lick the wound before it closed. Had she done so, her saliva would have kept it from healing, leaving Rosalie with a permanent reminder. She ran her hands down Rosalie’s body and licked the shell of her ear.

“I wondered to myself if you tasted as good as you smelled.” She released her grip. “I was wrong. As you taste much, much better.”

Bella left the locker room where she found Alice and Emmett waiting on the bleachers. Neither one said anything, but their smug smirks said more than enough.

* * *

Rosalie banged her head against the metal, uncaring that it left a dent. The action did nothing to stop the possessive demon in her chest roaring to be let free, to claim that damned demon as hers and hers alone.

“You have no idea what you’ve started,” she whispered, knowing the Immortal could hear her.


	10. Changes

While the others were out hunting, Rosalie put on a pair of sunglasses and made the decision to call for Alice's help. Her sister entered the room moments later.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

Rosalie chewed on her bottom lip. She rolled up her sleeve and held it out for Alice. "Grab it," she said.

Alice grabbed her arm. Rosalie shivered the same time Alice yanked her hand away.

"You're warm," she said. "Like almost hot."

"There's something else." Rosalie removed her sunglasses. "Notice anything different?" she asked.

"Your eyes. They're violet."

"It's my natural eye color. From when I was human," she said.

"Wait, so, you're warm and you have your natural eye color. Is there anything else?"

Rosalie twitched as she heard footsteps heading their way. It wasn't until the footsteps got closer did Alice hear them as well. Neither one said anything else. Alice made a silent promise not to say anything before she left the room. Shortly after, the rest of the coven returned. Rosalie ran into her bathroom and put in her contacts. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. For a moment, it seemed as if she'd regained a bit of color, but she refused to hold on to that hope. Rosalie hung her head. She had the sinking feeling her stunt with Bella that morning had something to do with the changes.

Hoping Bella had more answers, Rosalie decided to play it cool until that night.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Jane grumbled.

"Because I am mated to one of the Cullens and I have to play nice for a bit." 

"You could just kill them, you know?" Jane tugged at her tie. "And why did I have to wear this stupid tie? I look better without them."

Bella just smiled. The blonde had a secret masculine side no one ever saw, but Bella thought she looked like the perfect gentleman. Plus, it made them look unified. They all wore black blazers, black slacks, black shirts, and black shoes. The only difference being their ties. Jane picked green because it reminded her of Angela. Marcus picked red for obvious reasons. Alec picked a rainbow tie because he was 'indecisive and open to possibilities.' Bella picked a soft golden color as close to Rosalie's hair as she could.

"Calm down, Jane. This is but a simple meeting," Marcus said.

"You and I both know it's more than that. This could easily get back to Aro if we're not careful." 

"I'm well aware of the risks, Jane." 

Bella placed a hand on Jane's wrist in warning. Her child picked at the label of the whiskey Marcus bought from the store. The car ride grew silent as they got closer to the Cullen home. Bella parked the rental car facing the road in case they needed a quick escape. No one said anything as they got out of the car. Bella took the lead as they walked to the front door. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, Emmett swung open the door with a wide smile.

"Bella-Bear," he greeted with faux seriousness.

"Emmy-Bear. Tis a pleasure to see you again."

"Tis a pleasure to see you as well."

"Some of us would like to see our guests too, you know," Alice joked from somewhere behind Emmett.

"Yes, of course, my love," Emmett said quickly.

Emmett stepped to the side and let them in. They'd only been inside for less than a minute until naturally-

"She consorts with the Volturi. I told you she was a threat!" Edward exclaimed.

"Wow. Couldn't even break out the good china before we started throwing around accusations," Emmett joked. 

"Not in this house," Rosalie sighed. "We've never had a proper dinner." 

Esme cleared her throat and Emmett and Rosalie went quiet. She smiled and stepped forward with her hand out. "Hello, Isabella. My name is Esme Cullen." 

"Such a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Bella greeted, shaking her hand. "I assume the rest of my introductions would be a waste?"

"Unfortunately dear, and please, call me Esme." 

"Esme it is." Bella glanced at Edward. "By the way, I never claimed to not be a threat. I am a threat to anyone who puts me or my family in harms way."

"So you admit that you wish to cause us harm."

"I think you are so used to reading people's minds that having a normal conversation with someone whose mind you cannot read warps your comprehension."

"Who told you about my gift?"

"Three guesses," she said wryly. "I will even give you a hint. They are standing right behind me." 

Edward took a step forward and went down screaming. She let Jane have her fun for a few seconds before she held up her hand. Edward writhed on the ground, whimpering, and Bella waited until he was back on his feet before she clasped her hands behind her back.

"So far, this dinner has turned into an inquisition. I was promised libations and food," she said.

"You were not," Alice snorted.

Bella stuck out her tongue at her. Carlisle cleared his throat and placed his arm around Esme. "Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen. I do apologize for my son," he said.

Bella cocked her head. She had warning bells going off about that relationship, but it was muddled. Like it was artificial. There was only one person in that room that could create artificial, emotional bonds, and she clicked her tongue against her teeth. "If this is an official dinner, then you should introduce the rest of them," she said.

"Oh. Okay. Um, as you probably already know, this is my eldest son, Edward. Then there's Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and our youngest, Emmett."

"Is this based on when someone was turned?" she asked.

"Well, no. Jasper would be the oldest if based on when someone was turned," he said.

"How old?" she asked.

"Old enough," Jasper drawled. 

"Honey, even on your oldest day, you still would be a child to me," she said. "But since we are talking about you, explain your gift to me." 

"You already know I'm an empath," he said.

"Humor me." 

Jasper mimicked her hands behind the back stance and said, "I can manipulate and influence the emotions of individuals." 

"Huh. It is so much simpler when you say it." Bella looked over a Marcus. "So, an empath, a telepath, and a seer. Guess there is no such thing as privacy in this house." 

"You have no idea," Rosalie sighed.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Edward asked stiffly.

"Curiosity."

"How old are you then? For curiosity sake," he snarked.

"A lady never reveals her age," she teased. 

Carlisle forced a smile on his face and looked to Marcus. "Marcus, my friend, it has been a long time," he said.

"Not long enough, I am afraid," Marcus said with a touch of boredom.

"I'm surprised to see you so far away from your home."

Marcus shrugged indifferently. "Volterra is my place of residence. My home is wherever my family is."

"Oh."

The awkwardness settled again, and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Can we move this along? I have plans tonight," she said.

"What plans?" Bella snorted.

"Plans that might not involve you if you aren't careful," she warned.

Bella scowled. "Moving on," she said. "I must admit I did come here for a dinner, for conversation even, but recent revelations have left me in a bind. With that said, I invoke the Volturi Law of Claim."

"The what? Carlisle asked.

"Honestly, did you learn anything while you were in the Castle?" Marcus sighed.

"I remember him being too busy bemoaning our evil ways," Jane said sarcastically.

"Draining human blood is immoral," Carlisle argued.

"This argument is tiresome, and I am in no mood to have it this evening," Bella said dismissively. "I already listened to you once in 1931." 

Carlisle froze. He stared at Bella before he said, "You. You were the one at the bar that night." 

"Good for you. But back on topic, I invoke the Law of Claim. Please do not make me say that for a third time." 

"You're not even a vampire," Jasper pointed out.

Bella's eyes flashed red before she smirked and said, "You do not know what I am, child. As for you, Carlisle, the Law of Claim is a very archaic, but simple vampiric law that you must have forgotten. Since I am, the leader of my own coven, and I have mated and bonded with three members of your Coven, I have the right to claim them as my own. Therefore, while I am in the presence of a Volturi King who will swear on these bonds, I claim Rosalie Lillian Hale, Mary Alice Brandon, and Emmett McCarthy as the newest members of my coven."

"You can't do that!" Edward exclaimed.

"Oh, but I can, Captain McBroodyPants, and I have," she said.

"They wouldn't leave with you. I gave them life, I sired them," Carlisle spat.

"Is that so?" Bella opened her arms. Rosalie strolled across the room and leaned into Bella's embrace. Alice and Emmett joined hands and walked over to them. "You were saying?" she added.

Carlisle had recovered from his shock and shouted, "You will not take them!"

"Oh, but I already have." 

"They belong to me," he seethed.

Bella twitched and said, "This is where I warn you to watch your tongue before I remove it."

"Please, don't hurt him," Esme begged.

Bella exhaled and turned to Rosalie. "Please go home. Charlie's expecting you," she said. "All of you." 

"Wait, why not you?" Jane asked.

"Marcus and I need to have a private chat with Mr. Moody and his merry duo of delusional bloodsuckers." 

There was a silent argument between Bella, Jane and Rosalie, but both gave in after a while. Her family left the house, and Bella waited until she heard the car drive off before she closed her eyes and re-focused on Esme. Without the others crowding her senses, Bella could easily see that Esme was drowning in an emotional overload of affection and love. It was all so artificial and heavy. Bella dug through until she found the real Esme, the one hiding behind a manipulated bond, and her anger flared at the sheer amount of fear coming from the woman. Bella's eyes popped open. She shifted into her demon and crouched low, her aim on Carlisle. 

"I have one more claim to make."

"You will take nothing more," Carlisle growled.

He crouched low as well, as did Edward and Jasper. Marcus remained standing, but she knew he was prepared for a fight. He was always prepared.

"Very well. Then I will simply take her." 

* * *

Rosalie paced the floor barefoot in a pair of shorts and an over-sized shirt. Charlie seemed unsurprised to find vampires on his doorstep. He, Emmett, and Alec were downstairs watching old football games. Alice was flittering about, cleaning the kitchen and keeping herself busy while Jane snuck off to see Angela. Rosalie made herself at home in Bella's bedroom and took advantage of what little clothes she had. She needed to feel close to her mate. Something was wrong. She glanced at the clock. It was going on midnight and they still hadn't heard from-

She stopped and raced downstairs just as the door opened. She gasped as Bella entered with Marcus carrying an unconscious Esme in his arms. Their clothes were ripped and Bella was barefoot, but they were otherwise unharmed.

"Charlie, is that guest bedroom in use?" Bella asked.

"N-no," he stammered, his eyes on Esme. "I c-can show you." 

Marcus inclined his head in thanks and followed after Charlie, who had yet to take his eyes off Esme. Rosalie filed that away for later.

"What happened to Esme?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle broke one of the most sacred rules of vampirism. He turned Esme to be his mate, but she was not his to turn." 

"I'm going to kill him," Emmett threatened, already halfway out of the door. 

Bella stopped him and said, "It has been handled."

With that, Bella made her way to her room. Rosalie hesitated until Alice pushed her into action. She hurried up the stairs and ducked into Bella's room just before she closed the door.

* * *

Rosalie caught Bella before she fell.

"Shower, please," Bella whispered.

Rosalie carried Bella into the bathroom and propped her against the counter. She then turned on the shower, pausing briefly to feel the water on her skin, but looked back to find Bella nearly unconscious. Rosalie sighed and slowly stripped the remaining fabric off her mate. She paused when she came across bruising on her ribs. She glanced up, seeing that Bella's eyes were a dull orange as she stared at her, and she quickly looked back down. Rosalie finished stripping Bella and counted at least ten more bruises on her mate. Mostly on her thigh and hips. Rosalie helped her into the shower but yelped as she was pulled under the spray. She shook off the shock and realized the bruising had started to fade, but Bella still seemed out of it.

"You with me?" she asked.

Bella smiled lazily and cupped Rosalie's cheek. She brushed their lips together and said, "Forever and always."

There was a moment where they shared soft kisses, neither in a hurry to rush the shower or get to bed. At one point, Bella tilted her head to the side and squeezed Rosalie's waist.

"Take some," she murmured.

Rosalie didn't hesitate. She bit into her shoulder and drank the same amount of blood like before. She pulled away and let the blood drip down her chin and fall to the tile. Bella smiled and placed her hand over where Rosalie's heart laid in her chest.

"Listen," she whispered.

Rosalie was confused, but Bella gave nothing away. Minutes ticked by until suddenly, Rosalie felt it and heard it. It was soft, barely louder than the sound of the water, but it was there. 

Her heart was beating.


	11. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-ish chapter. We learn a bit more about Bella and someone dies.

It was five o’clock in the morning. The others were spread out downstairs. Jane was presumably still with Angela. Rosalie didn’t care much either way. She was too busy glaring at the ceiling. Despite how slow and how soft her heartbeat was, it was the only thing she could hear. She turned and propped her head as she studied the sleeping form of her mate.

_Mate._

It was nauseating to think she had to completely give herself to someone else. Then Bella came along and all she wanted to do was give herself to her. The idea was enticing, invigorating, and Rosalie quickly discovered she was drowning in the depths of her emotions. Emotions she thought she lost the night she was turned. What was even scarier was that they were only at the beginning. Their story had just started. 

Even in that moment, she was enraptured by Bella's pale skin, her long, dark brown hair, and soft, parted lips. She was captivated and distracted by fingers that left electricity in their wake whenever they held hands. But Rosalie knew that no matter how innocent Bella looked, there was something dark pulsing through her veins. It was what she smelled on her skin and what she tasted each time she sank her teeth into her flesh. Everything about Bella was sweet like honey but she burned like whiskey.

She sighed and fell back on the mattress. After her talk with Marcus, Rosalie told herself to settle down and go with the flow. She found that not only was she comfortable, but she was also pleased. Content. Dare she say, happy.

"You are thinking entirely too loud."

Rosalie turned her head. Warm fingers traced the profile of her jaw. She couldn't help but smile. "Hi," she said.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Rosalie slid over and laid down Bella's chest. She closed her eyes as Bella ran her fingers through her hair. "You know what I miss most about being human?" she muttered. "Sleeping. It was so an underrated experience that I never knew I would miss until it was gone."

"I doubt your lack of sleeping is what had you so lost in your head that you were unaware I had awaken.”

“Why do you talk like that? So old and proper?”

“I was born at the dawn of creation. English had yet to be a thought when I was walking the Earth.”

Rosalie looked her in the eyes. "I know you’re being a jackass, but I’m too tired to fight you on it," she said.

"Then don't be evasive."

"You haven't asked me anything."

"We both know had I asked you, you would have clammed up and avoided the conversation until the worst possible moment."

Rosalie leaned up and sat back against the headboard. Bella remained lying down but twisted around to show she was listening. "Let’s see, how do I tell my mate that her very existence causes me to question everything I know about love, about relationships, and about being a vampire?” she asked.

“I find it best to start at the beginning.”

“That! That right there. You’re so annoying, but instead of fusing your lips closed with ice or snapping your neck, I find it endearing and have to force myself not to kiss you or smile like an absolute idiot. On top of that, you treat me as if you've known me my entire life, but it hasn't even been a full week. You're all I think about, all I want, and the idea of being away from you hurts. And it’s bullshit. I hate being so dependent on someone else, but I need you, and I hate it as much as I love it."

Downstairs, Rosalie could barely make out Alice and Emmett shuffling around in the kitchen with Charlie. She found that she didn’t care much about them overhearing their conversation. She yelped when she found herself flat on her back with Bella hovering over her. Bella’s eyes were intense, focused, and Rosalie shivered.

"There are things about my past that I am not proud of. It is partly why I am so ashamed about my lack of self-control last night."

"What does that have to-

"Listen," she interrupted sharply.

Rosalie's mouth clamped shut. She submitted and gave a small nod.

"I used to kill people for sport, for fun, and I was good at it. I would join wars just to spill human blood. I would complain and moan about their inability to maintain peace, but when the sun rose, I would be there with my sword at the ready, already stained red. I enjoyed hearing them scream, pleading for mercy, but most importantly, I enjoyed showing them that no matter how tall they built their castles, no matter how big they made their armies, they would always be insignificant."

At that moment, Bella’s eyes glazed over. Rosalie knew she was lost to her memories. The entire house went silent as everyone listened to her story.

"I saw myself as a God. I wanted to be worshipped and feared. I fucked whoever I wanted, whenever I wanted, and however I wanted. I burned down homes, chapels, monasteries, and I destroyed villages just for the fun of it. I terrorized humanity for centuries until people stopped fearing me. Instead, that fear turned to hate. They spat my name as if it were a curse and looked me in the eyes as I killed them. The fun had faded, replaced by a suffocating sense of guilt. I had torn apart families for pleasure. Children would grow up without mothers, without fathers, and the unnecessary torture I put them through weighed me down until I could no longer stomach such… innocent bloodshed.

"So, I slinked into the shadows and let humans take control of their life. I stood by and watched war after war after war ravage countries. I watched nuclear bombs rip through cities. I watched human beings enslave one another. It was like a never-ending cycle of abuse, power, pain, and peace. I was tempted to end it all. Erase them all from existence. And then I met Viktor.”

A soft smile took over Bella’s face.

“My siblings cast me aside when I agreed to marry him. Of course, I knew he wasn't it for me, but he was my best friend, and all he ever wanted in life was a family. So, I gave it to him. I loved my husband and a part of me always will. But Viktor was human. I had to watch he and my children, my grandchildren, and great-grandchildren all grow old and die as I remained stagnant. I begged, pleaded, for mercy. I ached for someone to end my suffering. It felt as if my entire existence had been one long journey of pain and death."

Bella smiled and looked down at her.

"Then I end up in some small town in Washington, surrounded by trees and rain, and things start to make sense. Breathing gets a little easier, smiling comes a little quicker, and I find Charlie, the last of my seed, who has committed his life to saving humanity from itself. And then I come across a coven of vampires that has fooled themselves into drinking from animals. One of the vampires ends up being an old friend from decades ago. Then I find Angela, the great-granddaughter of a woman who helped me not even a century ago."

Rosalie held her breath unnecessarily as Bella leaned down, their lips brushing.

"And then I find you. I find forever in a bitchy, stubborn, Ice Queen who tastes like winter and smells like fresh snow. Her essence soothes the fire in my soul. With her, there is no hurry. Every moment is precious. Each kiss is etched into my memory for the years to come. Her body molds to mine as if she were created just for me. But beyond that, she is my reason to live again. I was captured the moment she walked into that cafeteria. And yes, the idea of never being able to hide from someone again irritates me. Knowing that I would have to be open, vulnerable, and trust that she will always has my back bothers me more than I care to admit. But I do so freely. She is the love of my life.”

Rosalie shot upward and pressed their lips together. She brought her legs up and around Bella’s waist, and Bella gripped her thighs. Bella broke apart to catch her breath, and Rosalie slipped her tongue past her lips. She pushed some of her power into Bella's mouth and smiled as her demon groaned into the kiss. She kissed over Bella's jawline down to her neck and scraped her fangs against the base of her throat. There was growling, and the grip on her thighs vanished. Bella shot across the room and stood against the window, shaking. Rosalie pushed herself up and watched as Bella's eyes faded from red to blue.

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

“Yes, it was just.. you have no idea what you do to me.”

Rosalie grunted and laid back on the bed. "You're not the only one," she huffed.

Bella slowly came back over and crawled on the mattress. Rosalie retook her position on top of Bella and placed her chin on her chest.

"Tell me about your eyes. I noticed blue seems to be your real eye color, but I've seen orange and red."

“Actually, blue is not my natural eye color. Red is,” she said.

“Then why blue?”

“For the same reason you wear contacts,” she teased.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, “Okay, then what about orange?”

“Kind of like a warning, I guess, for other predators. It’s my defense mechanism.”

"Oh.”

“Ask whatever else is on your mind.”

“Emmett let slip that you aren’t much of a hybrid?”

Bella ran her hand up and down Rosalie’s back. “Something like that. I’d have to find a book to really go into detail about what I am,” she said.

“That sounds like shopping.”

“Something I already need to do. I need more clothes.”

There was a squeal downstairs followed by a shushing sound. Probably Emmett shushing Alice. Rosalie smiled wryly, “You will more than likely regret those words, babe.”

“Babe?”

“What, do you not like it?”

“Say it again.”

“Babe?”

“One more time.”

Rosalie scowled and was about to crawl off the bed when Bella tugged her closer and brushed her thumb against her cheek. She kissed her softly and said, "I am extremely glad to be bound to an immortal creature so devastatingly beautiful it kills me to be in her presence."

"You are disgustingly poetic," Rosalie sighed.

"Thank you."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and laid her head on her chest. She whispered, "What happened yesterday?"

Bella tensed. Rosalie felt the mood shift like a sudden stop in a car. A knock at the door broke their conversation, and Rosalie yelped as Bella rolled over her with the cover in hand. The demon shielded her from whoever was at the door, but Rosalie wasn’t having it. She poked her in the shoulder.

“Can you get off?”

Bella gasped. “Rosalie! We have company,” she scolded.

Rosalie fake smiled and kneed Bella between the legs just as the door opened. Jane paused at the threshold as Bella toppled off the bed. Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulder and waved.

"Hi, Jane," she said.

“Ow, fuck,” Bella groaned.

"Do I need to come back?" Jane asked.

"She's fine," Rosalie said, waving her off. 

"I am not!" Bella huffed. There was a distinct laugh that came from downstairs and Bella gingerly pulled herself into an upright position. "Is Angela here?" she asked.

"Yes. She is not happy that I kidnapped her."

"Was she not coming willingly?"

"I think she was making things difficult for me on purpose. She did drag me into the shower when I woke her up.”

Rosalie laughed at the expression on Bella's face.

"You were in the shower with her? Naked?" she exclaimed.

"I - is that a problem?" she asked.

"You have yet to take her out on a date." 

Rosalie lifted an eyebrow. “Were we not in the shower together last night?” she asked.

"That's different."

"Is it? So have you told Rosalie about your relationship with Heidi yet?” Jane asked. “Because surely you asked her out on a date before you fucked her all over the castle.”

Jane was out of the room before the words registered. Bella scrambled to her feet to run after her when Rosalie lunged off the bed and tripped her up. Bella hit the floor and quickly backed away from Rosalie. Her mate closed the door and locked it. Her black eyes narrowed on her with an intensity that had Bella contemplating jumping from the window.

“You’d never make it,” Alice called out from upstairs.

Bella cursed under her breath and held up her hands as Rosalie stalked over to her.

"Hey, can we talk about this for a moment? Because I think we really… oh shit.”

Bella took her chances with the open window. By the time her feet hit the grass, Rosalie was already in the air. Bella took off into the forest with an angry blonde on her heels.

* * *

Emmett and Alice went to their house to shower and change clothes. Alec went with them. Jane and Angela left early for school under the pretense of spending more time together when everyone knew it was to avoid Bella for as long as possible. Marcus was upstairs with the still sleeping Esme, which meant Charlie was the only one who saw Bella trudge in through the front door with a massive bite mark on her neck. She was also soaking wet.

“Bit cold for a swim, isn’t it?” he asked, hiding his smile with his mug.

“Fuck. Off.”

Bella stomped her way upstairs. Charlie chortled and shook his head. He was so glad he called in late. He would’ve hated to have missed the fun.

* * *

Angela kept glancing at Bella during their History class. They were having a free period, essentially, while the teacher graded their projects. Everyone else was talking and playing cards. It wasn’t until the fourth time did Bella slowly turn her head and lock eyes with her.

“She chased me through the fucking woods until we got to the ocean. Right before she threw me off a cliff, she bit me,” she gritted out. “She bit me and said that if I ever so much as blinked at Heidi again, she’d rip me to pieces.”

“Can she even do that?”

“She’d find a fucking way.”

Angela smiled sympathetically. “Do you want me to put Jane on punishment for you?” she asked.

“I have my own plans for Jane later.”

“Speaking of Jane, she told me a bit of what happened last night. Is that why,” she paused and lowered her voice, “Jasper isn't here?”

“I guess. He's somewhere licking his wounds, I imagine.”

“He’s alive?”

Bella clicked her tongue against her teeth. “I underestimated how fast and skilled he was as a fighter,” she said. “I got a few licks in, but he punched me in the chest so hard he snapped five of my ribs. While I was healing, he and Edward escaped.”

“What about Carlisle?” she asked.

“Dead. Alec and Jane are playing cleanup today.”

“Oh. How are the others doing?”

“Last I checked, they were dealing with it on their own.”

“Fair enough.”

A beat passed before Bella rubbed her neck and winced. “She bit me,” she muttered. “That bitch really bit me.”

Seconds later, Bella’s phone vibrated, and she and Angela both looked down.

**Rose: Call me a bitch again, and I’ll do more than bite you.**

Bella groaned under her breath and laid her head on the table.

“The biting means she loves you, right?” Angela asked.

Bella’s phone vibrated again.

**Rose: Yes. I’m very territorial over what’s mine.**

Angela pursed her lips at the message and said, “I would say this seems very toxic, but I get the sinking impression you’re into it.”

Bella lifted her head and said, “I’m so into it.”

**Rose: *wink emoji***

Angela rolled her eyes and pulled out one of her comic books. Bella laid her head back down and covered her face with her arm.

* * *

At that same time, Charlie was out for his rounds when he passed a silver Mercedes that was overturned in a ditch. The flames rising from the carnage forced him to call it in. He took his time searching for the extinguisher he carried in his trunk and he jogged over. He put out the flames the best he could, but it was clear from the charred bones in the driver’s seat that the driver was deceased. He found enough of the license plate and ran it just to make sure it was logged in his system, but he was unsurprised to see the name attached to the car come across his screen.

“You could at least pretend to be shocked.”

Charlie glanced over at the blonde vampire hanging by his car. “Oh no,” he said flatly. “Not Carlisle.”

Jane snorted and looked back at the smoldering remains. “For the record, the man we chose was a wife beater. He will not be missed. And you also have a wolf problem,” she said.

“Thanks for the heads-up. I’ll monitor the DNA test myself. And I know we have wolves, but problems? Since when?”

“Since Alec, Marcus, Bella, and I came to town.” Jane looked back at him. “Does she know?”

“Not yet. I know she senses them, but I haven’t confirmed it.”

“You need to tell her. She doesn’t like surprises.”

Jane was gone before he could respond. He scratched his beard and looked down at his phone. He had a text from Lacey telling him the keys were ready for the house. He had another from Billy, asking him if it was alright to stop over that night. Charlie clicked his tongue and decided to answer Billy later. He shot a text off to Lacey, saying he’d be by later, and got out of the car to greet his deputy.


	12. Anger Management

In the parking lot, Bella and Angela walked arm in arm to Angela’s car. Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett left before lunch after Charlie showed up to the school claiming a family emergency. Bella was then left alone to build a semi-decent, tiny wooden bear for Emmett as a late birthday present. She was also forced to play dodgeball with Lauren and Jessica, both of whom seemed to target Bella. She had to take a few dodgeballs to the back of the head and if she were human, she would have been on her way to the hospital. Instead, she was on her way to meet Charlie at their new house.

“Hey, Bella, Ange, wait up!” Mike shouted.

“So close,” Bella sighed. “So fucking close.”

“Play nice,” Angela murmured.

Mike jogged over and shoved his hands into his jacket, asking, “You two down for going to the rez on Saturday?”

“The what now?” Bella asked. “Oh, wait, never mind. I know what that means. It is the reservation place… right? With the people and the… beach?”

“Wow. You really are new here,” Mike chuckled.

“If you only knew,” Angela said.

Bella poked Angela in the side and said, “It is not my fault this town is so… complicated.”

“Is that a yes or no?” Mike interrupted.

“Are the locals going to be there?” Angela asked.

Bella glanced at her curiously until realization struck. She draped her arm over Angela and said, “We will be there with bells on. And comfortable clothes, I imagine.”

“Wait, what?”

“Cool! I’ll go tell the others!”

Mike ran off and Angela glared at Bella. “Why the hell would you say yes?” she asked.

“I get a chance to scope this place out before that cookout with my Dad’s friend next weekend.” Bella pursed her lips and added, “Plus, I will get to meet this Leah character.”

Angela stared at her for a long moment. “Bella, what all do you know about the reservation?”

“I feel like that is a trick question.”

“No! Not – Jesus. I mean, what all do you know about the people there?” Bella gave her a look and Angela pinched the bridge of her nose. “Never mind. Look, there’s something you should know.”

* * *

Charlie stood on the threshold of the new place when Bella appeared in front of him with an angry expression on her face. He froze and took a small step back. She followed him until he was against the door. He swallowed.

“Hey?” he greeted.

“There are wolves here?” she hissed.

“Shit. I thought you knew.”

Bella smacked Charlie on the arm. “You know I do not like surprises about things like that. Especially things that could put my loved ones in danger. Wolves are unpredictable and dangerous creatures.”

“I genuinely didn’t mean to hide it from you. I thought you sensed them.”

“No, I did not. I had to find out from Angela because we are going to a fucking bonfire thing on Saturday, and she had to give me a heads-up.”

“I’m sorry, Eli,” he said softly. “I really am.”

She grunted. “Whatever. Do not assume I know anything. I am not a perfect creature,” she said.

“Understood.” Charlie rubbed his arm. “You ready to see it?” he asked.

“Yes. I need to see the layout before I ask for design help.”

Charlie nodded and pulled out the key. He opened the door and handed the key back to her. She tucked it into her pocket and the two walked into a massive front foyer. The front had double stairs and a balcony that overlooked the entrance. Bella whistled and looked up at the high ceilings.

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” she muttered.

* * *

Marcus warned everyone to give Esme her space whenever she woke up and that she would be emotionally and mentally weakened. It would take time for her to recover from whatever damage done by Carlisle. The entire family sans Charlie and Bella stood in the small kitchen, waiting for Esme to wake up.

* * *

Outside, Charlie and Bella sat in the cruiser.

“I have to go back to work,” he said.

“Figured as much. How have you explained Esme’s absence?” she asked.

“Rosalie handled that one. She’s a smart one.”

“I know.”

Charlie scratched at his beard. “You want anything specific for dinner?” he asked.

“Pizza. Call me before you head home.”

“You curse a lot more now than you did when I was younger.”

“Got to keep up with the times, old man,” she joked.

He snorted and glanced back at the house. “Tell your wife I might need her to come down to the station tomorrow before she heads to school."

Bella blushed and said, “Shut up.”

Charlie smiled knowingly, but thankfully he gave her a break. “Go on, Eli. I’ll call you on my way home.”

Bella kissed him on the cheek and opened the door. She stepped out, stretched, and paused when she saw Charlie frowning back at the house.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just," he paused and shook his head, "nothing. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Charlie drove off as soon as she closed the door. She turned and found Rosalie hanging out on the porch. She smiled and made her way to the house. She stopped on the stairs and cocked her head.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Esme. She is awake.”

* * *

Marcus waited patiently. The others stayed downstairs, too afraid to disrupt the almost heartbreaking beauty in someone discovering freedom after so many years. Esme opened her eyes and looked past Marcus. The clouds broke momentarily, and she held her fingers in the sunlight, watching as they shot a kaleidoscope of colors across the white walls. She touched her face, her arms, her legs, and she pulled strands of her hair. It was like she was a newborn all over again, and in a way, she was.

Carlisle trapped Esme the moment he laid eyes on her. She was never able to experience what being a vampire meant, a true vampire, and she was forced into a life of servitude from the day she was reborn. Marcus blinked when Esme jumped up and ran out of the room. He followed her and found her in front of her children.

"You're all okay," she whispered.

"We're okay," Alice said.

Esme's face relaxed into a gentle smile. Then, to the surprise of everyone, she chuckled and said, "If this is where you expect me to live, I will need to make some adjustments."

“No, we have a new place for you to decorate. A blank space.”

“Really?” Esme asked. “However I want?”

“However you want, Mom,” Emmett said, shrugging.

Esme's face brightened, but her smile was still strained. Emmett distracted her, and she asked him about school. Marcus spared a glance at Alice, and she gave him a long, heavy look. One that he immediately understood.

Esme was nowhere near okay, but she would be.

* * *

Bella and Rosalie went outside for fresh air.

"She reminds me of," Bella's brows furrowed as she paused, "home."

"I thought I reminded you of home," Rosalie teased, but Bella easily saw the slight hesitation in her smile.

"You remind me of what home feels like. Safe. But you remind me of winter. A fireplace with Irish coffee and whipped cream."

"Irish coffee?"

"What? I love Irish coffee."

"I see. Well, what about Emmett? What does he smell like?"

"He reminds me of the forest. Like a walk in the woods. Very earthy."

"Alice?"

"Cinnamon and vanilla."

"What about-"

"Jane smells like jasmine, Alec smells like ginger and apple cider, Marcus smells like an Italian restaurant, and Angela once smelled like something else but now she reminds me of sunflowers. I cannot really tell at the moment."

"Interesting.”

Bella had never been more thankful for the two inches she had on the vampire as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Though Rosalie was warmer than the first day they met, her skin was still cool enough to be inhuman. She drew circles on Rosalie's lower back as the rest of the world faded into silence. Rosalie reached up and moved Bella’s hair to the side.

“It’s fading,” she said softly.

"You would have to pump venom into me,” Bella said. “It will not change me, but it will make the bite permanent.”

Rosalie closed her eyes and laid her head on Bella's shoulder. "I’ll think about it," she said.

Bella laughed and kissed Rosalie’s forehead. “Okay, baby.”

“I like it when you call me that." 

"You're such a softie." 

Rosalie smacked the back of her head.

* * *

Bella found Angela and Jane at the kitchen table.

"Hey, you two. Everything okay?” she asked.

"Pretty good considering a few days ago my biggest issue was dating a hormonal wolf."

“Excuse me?”

Angela blanched. Bella folded her arms and stared down on her. In fact, it seemed as if everyone in the house had stopped talking. Angela found herself facing an entire vampire coven and one irritated half-demon.

“Oops?” she whispered.

“There is no oops about it,” Bella said. “When I asked you if Leah was one of the wolves, you said you were not sure.”

“I’m sorry. I knew how you would react and I wanted to tell Jane first before you," she said.

"Can someone tell me what’s going on?" Jane asked tightly.

Angela slumped forward. "One day, I went down to La Push with Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Lauren. Leah found me on the beach. She was funny and she was cute. So, I flirted with her and it ended up with us having sex. That became a regular occurrence and we entered a relationship. But we would argue and almost come to blows. It would end as soon as it began. I knew about the wolves, of course, because my Aunt warned me about them. It wasn’t until I went to La Push specifically to see Leah did I realize she was one of them. I was only there for an hour before some random kid got angry at one of the guys. He exploded into a massive wolf. Leah shifted to save me, but that’s when our problems started. I still don’t know why.”

“You are a half-vampire,” Alice said.

“Okay?”

"What Leah or your Aunt neglected to tell you was that shifters exist for the sole purpose of killing vampires," Emmett said solemnly. "Leah probably couldn't smell your blood until after she shifted."

“That’s what she meant by the Cold Ones. I feel so stupid,” Angela whined.

“Hold on, you said you two were in a relationship?” Alice asked.

“Yeah. I broke up with her around the time I met Jane.”

“Oh.” Alice glanced quickly at Jane before she added, “Did Leah tell you about imprints?”

“No. What's that?”

“It’s like mates for wolves. If Leah,” Alice paused, “imprinted on you, then she's fighting her instincts and her wolf. It’s almost like she’s two different people."

"That would explain the mood swings," Angela muttered.

“Has she ever hurt you?” Rosalie asked.

Angela paused long enough for Jane’s eyes to go black. Bella grabbed the back of Jane’s shirt just as the vampire was about to speed out of the house. She held her in place.

"No,” she said.

“Let me go!”

Bella took a deep, calming breath. "You need to calm down," she said.

"She hurt my mate,” Jane said darkly. “I have every right to go after her.”

“That is not what I am saying,” Bella said.

“Then let me go.”

“I cannot allow you to leave.”

“And who the hell are you to stop me?” she snapped.

Jane regretted it instantly as Bella’s entire body began to tremble. Marcus and Alec took a step back. Emmett, Alice, and Esme followed suit. Rosalie and Angela were the only ones who didn’t move. Jane squealed as she was lifted from the ground and slammed into the wall. Bella held her up by the throat and bared her own fangs.

“Listen carefully, you will not harm that wolf until I give you explicit permission. Do you understand me?"

“Yes, Mama.”

“Good.” Bella dropped Jane to the floor. “Now, sit down.”

Jane plopped down in the seat beside Angela and hung her head. Angela wrapped her arm around her and kissed her cheek. Bella rolled her shoulders and leaned down on the table. She took several deep breaths. The tension was broken and twisted into something different when Esme cleared her throat.

"Is Carlisle dead?" she asked.

“Yes,” Marcus said.

"What exactly happened when we left?" Emmett asked.

Bella’s voice was flat as she said, "We forcibly broke the bond between Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. Jasper got in a good hit, escaped with Edward, and we dismembered Carlisle.”

"We faked a car accident this morning," Marcus continued. “The rest of the town is under the impression he passed away in the fire.”

“Oh.” Esme chewed on her lip. “What does this mean for me?” she asked.

"You are in my coven now, and you will be protected as such," Bella said.

"You have a coven?" Angela asked.

"I claimed these specific Cullens from Carlisle, yes," she said. “There was no need to claim you as you are mated to Jane.”

Angela gave her a toothy grin, but Bella wasn’t feeling it. She excused herself. Rosalie went to follow, but Marcus stopped her.

“She needs to get that anger out of her system,” he said.

“But she doesn’t have to do it alone.”

Rosalie ran from the room before anyone could stop her.

* * *

She found Bella cross-legged in the middle of a clearing with her eyes closed. She walked in front of her and waited until Bella opened her eyes.

“Marcus told me you needed to get some anger out of your system,” she said.

Bella patted her lap. Rosalie lifted her eyebrow but lowered herself and sat down. It was an awkward fit but neither one cared. Bella exhaled and held her arms to the side. Rosalie had a brief moment of panic as flames appeared at Bella’s fingertips, but the panic turned into outright fear as the fire got closer and closer.

“Calm,” Bella said. “It will not harm you.”

“It’s fire!”

“But it is _my_ fire. I am in control.”

Rosalie’s breathing picked up as the flames enveloped Bella. She anticipated the feeling of burning but it never came. She hadn’t even realized her eyes had closed until she opened them and found herself staring into Bella’s solid red gaze. Her demon grinned.

“See?” she said softly. “In control.”

Rosalie was in awe. The fire built and built until Bella threw her head back and opened her mouth. Bright, orange flames exploded from her lips and shot into the sky. The flames around them spread outward and disintegrated the trees. The force nearly knocked her backward, and she grabbed hold of Bella’s waist. The fire faded in strength until it was nothing but a small flame at the tip of Bella’s tongue. Rosalie stared into Bella’s eyes until they lightened back to blue. Bella then yawned.

“Sorry. I usually get sleepy after that.”

“That being…?”

“Jane has a bad habit of pressing my buttons, which sometimes I appreciate because it allows me to release my built up anger and rage. Anyway, I learned early on that I can keep it under control if I meditate and suppress it. Unfortunately, this is how I have to… release it.”

“Your temper comes out like fire?”

“Demon, remember?”

Rosalie looked around and took in the destruction. In that moment, she had the unsettling realization she had no idea how powerful her mate was. A part of her was genuinely afraid the obliterated fields around her was only the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

Alice had completely emptied Bella’s closet and was standing in the middle of the chaos when Bella and Rosalie returned.

“What... are you doing?” Bella asked.

“Seeing what you need and what you don’t. We’re going shopping tonight, remember?”

“Have I asked you that yet?”

“As if you need to.” Alice put her hands on her hips. “What’s your opinion on dresses?” she asked.

“Most of my experience with dresses have been about showing a lot of skin. Definitely black with slits and usually skintight.”

Alice slapped her hand over Rosalie’s mouth and said, “Please, for the love of God, do not say what you were about to say. My poor sensitive ears and eyes will be scarred for life.”

Rosalie rolled her eyes and nodded. Alice lowered her hand and turned back to Bella and said, “Okay. How about you just tell me your style?”

“I really loved the twenties.”

“Which twenties?”

“The 1920s. The prohibition period was so much fun. The style, the music, the wome... uh-” Bella stopped when Rosalie narrowed her eyes, “yeah. Great time.”

"So you probably want that modernized?” Alice asked.

“Yes. I also really want to do something different to my hair.”

Alice’s eyes glazed over, and Bella patiently waited for Alice to see what she had decided, and the vampire cheered excitedly.

“You're going to look so good! Come on, we can hit up a few spots in Seattle and be back by school,” she said.

“Jane needs to come with us.”

“And Angela! Oh my God! I'm so excited!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about me?” Rosalie asked.

“Nope. Trust me when I say you will prefer the surprise.”

Bella winked at Rosalie as Alice dragged her out of the room.


	13. Demons, Wolves, and Angels, Oh My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see this story on FFN, you'll definitely notice there has been a complete overhaul with certain things. This version might be my favorite though.

Rosalie shifted in the chair a few times. “Why am I here, Chief?” she asked.

Charlie looked over her shoulder. Both knew half the department was pretending to be working. Many of them were within hearing distance and trying to be nosy about what they were discussing. He shook his head and shuffled some papers around on his desk.

“Is your mother still sick?” he asked.

“Unfortunately. She managed to walk down the stairs alone last night, but she’s still pretty weak. Why do you ask?”

“There’s a few documents she needs to sign for any personal items that belonged to you father. Mostly the items from his office. Legal shit,” he sighed.

“You can bring it by the house tonight.”

Charlie turned red and cleared his throat. “I- sure. I can come by tonight. What time?”

Rosalie blinked and said, “Seven should be fine.”

“C-cool,” he stammered. “Uh, what should I bring?”

“The documents,” Rosalie said slowly.

“Right. Right! Nothing else? Wine? Oh, wait, she doesn’t drink wine. Does she?” Charlie groaned and added, “Don’t answer that.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yep! Just fine. That’s really all I needed from you. That and your permission to go ahead and make the formal announcement in the papers. The rumors are getting a bit out of hand about what happened, and I’d like to nip that in the bud.”

Rosalie feigned a sigh and got to her feet. “You have my permission. Just, don't let them mention my Mom. Or my siblings. Tell them the family needs time to grieve. Edward and Jasper are already pretty torn up about it. I doubt they'll even be at school today.”

Charlie stood with her and held out his hand. “I’m really sorry for your loss, Miss Hale. Dr. Cullen was a good man,” he said. “As for your brothers, I’m sure they’ll put themselves back together again. Life’s not through with them yet.”

Rosalie squeezed his hand a little harder than normal. Charlie coughed to smother his laugh and she dropped his hand.

“Need me to walk you out?” he asked.

“I can find my own way to the parking lot,” she huffed.

“My apologies, Miss Hale.”

Rosalie subtly flipped him off before she walked out of his office. She exited the station and paused when she got to the car. Her Audi was under construction due to an Edward-sized hole in the side, so she was in Esme’s Land Rover. She glanced around in confusion before she stepped off the ledge and snagged the bouquet of flowers off her windshield. She went through the different meanings for flowers in her mind and found the one she wanted. Dark Red Carnations usually signified a deep love or affection. She brought the bouquet to her nose and sniffed the petals. It smelled only like Bella. She looked around, seeing nothing but trees, and smiled.

* * *

Alice posed in her new dress while Emmett took pictures. Everyone in the parking lot stared at them, but neither one cared nor paid any attention. Angela was back with her friends, dodging question about her relationship with the Cullens, and defending the family when need be. Alice was proud of their little hybrid. Speaking of hybrids, she wondered where Bella was. The demon vanished on them in the middle of the night and was nowhere to be found come morning. Least they made it through their shopping trip before she disappeared. The family Land Rover pulled into the spot beside the Jeep. She bounced on her toes and smiled widely at her sister. Her smile faded and turned into shock.

“What are you wearing?”

Rosalie glanced down at her outfit in confusion, then looked back at Alice. “What? What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” she asked.

“None of these items were in your closet.”

“The fact you know that bothers me. To answer your question, I was given these items by Esme."

“You hid these from me?” Alice gasped.

“Have I ever told you your obsession with fashion is concerning?”

“I’m allowed to be annoyed that I’ve not seen you in something so fabulous.”

Rosalie scowled and adjusted her stance. Alice took a longer look at her sister. The black, turtleneck sweater dress was form-fitting, and she paired it with a set of her red thigh high boots and a long, black winter coat. To top it all off, Rosalie wore her hair up for once. Alice took Emmett’s phone, snapped a few pictures, and did a little cheer.

“I’m saving this for my scrapbook,” she said.

“Where is my girlfriend, Alice?” Rosalie asked. “And you look nice too, by the way.”

“Thank you!” Alice did a little twirl in her light, blue dress. “Angela picked it out for me. As for Bella, I have no idea.”

“You don’t know where she is?”

“No. She blocked me out, which isn’t fair because I wanted to see what she did to her hair.”

“You mean you don’t know?”

“Nope. She changed her mind like six times before blocking me out. I will be just as surprised as you whenever she gets here.”

“Well, I hope it’s soon. Bell’s about to ring,” Emmett said.

Alice smacked him in the stomach. “I thought I was the psychic in this family,” she huffed.

“Sorry, babe.”

* * *

Angela sat alone in history for the first time since school started. She was bored. Her head lifted when the door opened, and her mouth dropped wide. Bella handed her late pass to the teacher and made her way to their table. Angela couldn’t believe it. She opened her notebook and ripped out a piece of paper.

**You cut your hair!**

Bella glanced down and chuckled. She scribbled something back and passed her the paper.

_How scandalous!_

Angela rolled her eyes. Bella ran a hand through her newly chopped, auburn locks and leaned back in her seat. Angela then got a full look of the outfit.

**The suit is a nice touch.**

_I was feeling masculine._

**You look hot.**

_Whoa there. We have girlfriends._

Angela smacked Bella on the arm when the teacher turned around. “Asshole,” she muttered.

* * *

Rosalie knew Bella was in school. She knew it. She heard the whispers. Some of them made her want to rip a few students in half, but the others made her anxious. Alice was suspiciously quiet when they got to the cafeteria. Emmett carried their pizza boxes from the night before and handed them out: Alice and her weird, vegan pizza, Emmett with his meat-lover, and Rosalie with her white cheese. She had just taken out a slice when the cafeteria doors opened. She froze with the slice half in her mouth as she took in the sight of Bella and Angela walking to the lunch line.

“Hot damn,” Emmett said. "Oh, shit. I think Rosalie’s broken.”

Alice elbowed her in the side and she dropped her eyes. She bit off the piece and chewed slowly.

"Damn. Now I owe Jane twenty dollars."

Rosalie looked at Alice. “Why would you owe her money?” she asked.

Alice tapped the side of her head with a smile. "I bet that whatever Bella decided would be drastic enough to test your control. Your decisions are quite... graphic.”

“Well, Rosalie’s control is as good as mine, which means she’s definitely having a hard time keeping herself from dragging Bella off somewhere,” Emmett said. “And before you ask, I know that because when I saw you in that dress this morning, it took a lot of willpower not to drag you into the woods and show my appreciation for it.”

Emmett folded his pizza and took a giant bite as if he didn’t just say what he said. Alice stared at him, obviously shocked and caught off guard. Rosalie wished she hadn’t heard it and erased the images from her mind.

“I prefer the entire world knowing what belongs to me,” Bella muttered from across the cafeteria. “I would rather bend Rosalie over the lunch table and make her scream my name so loud the entire school hears her.”

Rosalie banged her knee against the table and the entire thing looked as if it was about to collapse on itself. Emmett caught it in enough time and set it straight.

“This is not how I imagined this day going,” Alice said weakly.

“What? Five horny supernatural creatures discussing sex across the cafeteria not exciting enough for you?” Angela huffed before she passed Bella an orange.

“Five?” Emmett asked.

“Jane can be disgustingly old-fashioned.”

Emmett laughed and took another bite of his pizza. Bella and Angela sat down at the table with Mike and Eric. Jessica and Lauren were surprisingly nowhere to be found. Bella shook out her hair, and some of it fell in her face. Bella’s eyes found hers from across the room. There was a challenge there. But something changed. Bella stiffened the same time that Alice did. Emmett wiped off his mouth and rubbed her back while Rosalie kept her eyes on Bella.

The two came out of whatever trance they were in at the same time and said one word that had the five hurrying out of the cafeteria.

Jasper.

* * *

Jane helped Esme look at couches for the family room while Alec stood watch. Marcus had long given up on teaching Alec how to not be so vampiric in public. After their visit to the new house the night before, Esme seemed to have an idea for what would work in each room. It was like it was her gift. She had Emmett go back to the Cullen house and get her portfolio. Then, she was speeding her way through a sketch for the entire house's color scheme, the types of furniture for each room, and a timeline for when it would all be finished. She refused to let anyone see it before Isabella. Naturally, she still wanted to go out and see things in person. His phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket.

**Isabella: Call me.**

Marcus immediately dialed her. She answered on the first ring. He could hear the wind in the background. She was running.

_“Edward and Jasper came to the school. When I sensed them, they separated and ran off. I’m following Jasper. Rosalie, Alice and Emmett are on their way to you in the car with Angela. Send Jane to me. You come once the others are safe and together. Tell Alec he’s in charge.”_

“Understood.”

Bella hung up. Marcus barely had the words out of his mouth before Jane excused herself and hurried from the store. Esme made note of the red leather couch she was looking at before she and Alec came over to him.

* * *

Rosalie frowned as Alice maneuvered them through the crowd at a slightly faster than human pace. Alice looked over her shoulder, and Rosalie followed suit. Her eyes widened as she spotted Edward moving through the crowd behind them. She cursed. They found Marcus, Esme, and Alec ahead, but it didn’t deter Edward. He continued to follow them. The group merged together and made their way to the parking lot.

“Do you have them?” Marcus asked Alec.

“Yes.”

Marcus bowed and went the opposite direction.

"We need to get back to the car,” Alice said.

“What about the other car?”

“It’s a rental,” Alec said. “One we can afford to lose.”

Alice led them out the door and toward the car.

“To think, my own siblings and mother, running from me,” Edward murmured.

Esme bristled.

“You are no sibling of mine,” Rosalie spat.

“Says who? Your demon?”

Rosalie snarled and looked over her shoulder. Edward smirked and took off toward the trees with no care for the humans that might be in the parking lot. Part of her wanted to run after him, but she knew she had to stay with the others. Emmett directed Esme into the car next to Angela. Alec sat on the other side. It was a very tight fit, but Angela was half-sitting in Esme’s lap for space. Rosalie was in the driver’s seat while Alice was the passenger. After all, Rosalie was the best driver.

“Go to the old home,” Alice said.

Rosalie nodded and pulled out of the lot.

* * *

Jane caught up to Bella fairly quickly. The two chased Jasper through the trees. Bella knew he was leading them somewhere, but she had on other choice. He was a danger to her family. She was caught off guard when Marcus joined them.

“They're leading us in a circle,” Marcus announced. “The others are less than a mile away.”

Jasper’s laugh reached their ears and Bella narrowed her eyes on his blurry frame. She picked up speed and caught up to the vampire. He genuinely seemed surprised when she kicked out his legs. He went tumbling to the dirt. Bella skidded to a stop in front of him.

“Why must you play these games?” she said.

Jasper got to his feet and stood with his arms behind his back. “To you, this is a game. For me, this is my life. And before you attempt to dismember me once more, you should know I have involved the wolves,” he said. “There’ll be a meeting late Saturday night to discuss the sudden influx of red-eyed vampires in town. 'Specially now that you have involved Miss Webber. The girl wolf is under the belief she is under the thrall of a vampire. She wants her imprint back."

"She is not her imprint," Jane growled.

Jasper waved the comment away as if it were a fly. "I don't quite care about the logistics of y'all's relationship. I merely want what is mine returned to me," he said.

"Alice does not belong to you,” she said.

"Oh, but she does. She is mine in body, mind, and spirit. Emmett is but a passing phase. The love I have for Alice runs deep and true. She will be returned to her rightful place by my side before tomorrow night is over or I’ll be forced to act accordingly.”

"But why wait until tomorrow night?" Marcus asked.

"There’s a bonfire tomorrow afternoon some of the wolves are excited about,” he said.

"I will not force her to return to you just because you cannot handle rejection."

Jasper bowed at the waist. "As you wish.” Then he cocked his head and smiled. “You know, your brother was right about you,” he said.

The blonde vampire blurred off into the woods. The parting threat didn't quite settle in Bella's chest correctly.

"Fuck,” she sighed.

“He knows who you are,” Marcus said.

“That I do not care about. What I do care about is knowing which brother he has been speaking with.” Bella's phone rang and she answered once she saw it was Rosalie. “Are you alright?”

"Edward’s still behind us," Rosalie rushed out. “Meet us at the Cullen house.”

“Be there soon.”

* * *

Rosalie drove to the Cullen house and stopped the car. The six of them exited the car. Emmett had Esme and Alice while Rosalie stood with Alec and Angela. Edward exploded from the bushes and stopped.

“Family,” he greeted. “How nice to see you all again.”

"What do you want, Fucktard?" Emmett grunted.

"Did your precious Isabella teach you that one?"

"Nah. Rose did."

Edward scowled at the blonde. He took a deep breath and said, "The wolves have called a meeting late tomorrow night in our normal spot bout the extra vampires in Forks. Especially now that Angela is involved with one. They are very unhappy, and if we are all not in attendance, they will see it as the treaty being broken. Surely you all wish to avoid a massacre?"

“Your obsession with Isabella is quite pathetic,” Alec said.

“Don’t you mean Elisheba?”

“You speak that name as if you know the power it holds,” Alec hissed.

“All I know is she’s dangerous," Edward growled. "I'm trying to protect my family. That’s all I’ve been trying to do!"

“We are not your family!” Rosalie shouted.

"You speak from a place of bias, dear sister," he said mockingly. "With blood in your veins, those perfect, violet eyes, and, oh, is that a heartbeat I hear? How fascinating. One would think you care more about your fickle humanity than the truth."

Rosalie grinned, all teeth and fangs, and said, "Sounds to me like you’re jealous."

"No. You will always be a broken, soulless monster incapable of loving anyone all because her ex got a little handsy," Edward said dismissively.

Rosalie didn’t react to his comment outwardly or mentally. Emotionally, however, she raged. Edward sighed wistfully and looked around at their former home.

"This place has so many good memories. Though I guess that new home of yours is quite nice as well," he said.

Rosalie's eyes widened, and Edward pointed to Angela with a chuckle.

"That one doesn't quite have your talent for hiding her thoughts from me," he said.

Edward laughed louder and took off in the opposite direction. A few minutes later, Bella, Jane, and Marcus exited the trees. Bella was in full demon mode but shifted back when she saw they were alone.

“What did he say?” she asked.

“There’s a meeting.”

“Great. So he and Jasper are putting us all in the same area tomorrow night after the bonfire. Lovely.”

“He also knows where we live,” Emmett added.

"I'm sorry," Angela said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Rosalie sighed. "He’s always been able to slither his way through someone's mind. It isn't your fault."

Bella clicked her tongue against her teeth. “Come on. Let’s get back to Charlie's house and wait for him,” she said.

* * *

Charlie raised an eyebrow at the number of vampires in his living and dining room. Bella was the only one sitting down with her head in her hands.

“What’s going on?” he asked warily.

Bella looked up and smiled sadly. "As you already know, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Esme are no longer apart of the Cullen coven. This means they now belong in mine – ours, and they are ours to protect. Marcus, Jane, and Alec are ours as well. Angela is bound to Jane which also means she is ours. This is our family, Charlie. Now until the end of time."

He swallowed and said, "When you saw it like that, it gets a little heavy.”

"I would not put this on you if it were not important."

Charlie shook his head. "No, that’s not what I meant. I am of you as much as you are of me. Your blood flows through my veins. Grandpa Wyatt warned me that sometimes the humanity gets addicting, intoxicating, and it takes a sharp reminder that this humanity is not ours to keep. I usually forget that, but in this moment, I think I’ve gotten my sharp reminder.”

Bella opened her mouth to respond, but Charlie cut her off, " I will always choose you," he said. "No matter what.”

"Charlie, I am so sorry."

"What for? You found your mate. That’s nothing to apologize over."

"But you deserve to live a happy life, a full life without my drama."

"I have lived a full life, Eli. I've jumped out of planes, I've scoured the ocean floor, I've done drugs, I've ran into burning buildings, and I've even kissed a few girls. A few guys too, but all of that is worthless without you. I’m with you because you’re my family and because I love you.”

Bella stood and walked over to him. They shared a rare hug, and he patted her back. For a moment, he imagined what his world would be like if she'd been his daughter instead of his great-great something or another. She would probably drive him up a wall with teenage drama and angst. He shuddered and let her go.

"Enough with all the mushy shit. What's up?"

"First, you need to be more formally introduced," she grumbled, leading him by the hand.

He went by vampire after vampire, twitching a bit when he got to the one called Jane. She reminded him too much of Wyatt. A little too off the rocker. Alec was like his father, Jason. Somewhat sane but teetering the edge. Angela was a sweet girl, came from a good family. Marcus was a welcome relief, very chill and somber. Charlie appreciated that. Emmett was nothing but a big kid that made him feel so very old, and he was barely pushing seven decades. Alice was a bundle of energy, and it made perfect sense that they were mates. When Bella introduced him to the last one, Esme, the rest of the room fell away.

"Hi," she greeted shyly.

"H-hey," he stammered. "I'm Charlie."

Esme's smile widened and he nearly face-palmed.

"Well, I mean, you know that already. I just wanted to do it myself, in case, you know, um. Right. Hi."

Bella snickered in the background.

“It’s alright. I guess you can call me Esme, Esme Cu-” she paused and a sad look flashed across her face before it was replaced with a nervous grin. “McCarthy," she whispered. "Esme McCarthy."

Charlie bowed his head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. McCarthy."

"I can assure you the pleasure is mine," she said.

Charlie preened and forced himself to look back at Bella. "So. Now that the formal, redundant introductions are out of the way, can you please tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"We have a problem with the wolves," she said. "One that you, unfortunately, are now a part of."

"Don't start that again. And what's the problem?"

“They want to meet with us tomorrow night. At midnight."

"Why, was the break of dawn taken?" he huffed.

Bella didn’t laugh. He frowned.

“What else?” he asked.

“Jasper said, before he left, that my brother was right about me.”

“Ah, shit. Which one?”

“I have no idea, but if he has been in contact with one of my brothers, this meeting goes beyond a simple conversation between species. He has a plan, and I have a horrible feeling it will end in bloodshed.”


	14. Demons, Wolves, and Angels, Oh My pt. 2

“Earth to Bella!” Mike shouted in her face.

Bella tore her eyes away from where she’d been staring at the waves and pushed Mike back a little. “Sorry, what?” she asked.

“I said you want a hot dog or a hamburger?”

“Hamburger, please,” she said distractedly.

Mike gave her a thumbs-up and ran off to where he and Tyler were grilling food. Bella went back to staring at the ocean. She got to her feet and slipped off her shoes. She tucked them behind Mike’s jacket and walked to the shore. Angela was with Jessica, Eric, and Lauren exploring the town. There were a few others from school nearby but most of them were too drunk to function. Bella’s phone rang in her pocket. She absentmindedly fished it from her shorts and brought it to her ear.

“Hi baby.”

_We talked about that._

“Yes, Rose. I apologize, Rose. Please forgive me, Rose.”

_I will throw your precious game system in the Pacific Ocean._

Bella reached the shore and stopped just shy of the waves. The wet sand was cool against her feet. “Speaking of ocean, where would you like to go once all of this nonsense is over?” she asked.

_“Isle Esme.”_

“Where?”

_“Carlisle bought it for Esme a long time ago. It’s a private island. We go there now and then to relax without having to worry about being seen.”_

“Hmm. We can go there as a family, yes, but I want somewhere just for us. Somewhere we can call our own.”

_“I… I’ve never been to Iceland before.”_

“That is a hard shift from a private island.” Bella lifted her head towards the sky. “Why Iceland?”

_I want to see the Northern Lights._

Bella closed her eyes and smiled. “Then I will take you to see the Northern Lights. Just you and me. Sound good?”

There was a pause on the other end.

_“Come to me. I miss you, and I know you’re bored.”_

“What makes you think that?”

_“You’re standing all alone on the beach.”_

Bella glanced around. She knew Rosalie wouldn’t be on the actual reservation. “Where are you?” she asked.

_“Calm down. I’m at the Cullen house getting a few things with Emmett. But I can hear the water and no one else. It wasn’t hard to put it together.”_

“Oh. Right.”

_“Is that a no?”_

“Of course not. But I promised Angela I’d stay as long until after the dinner.”

_“It was worth a shot.”_

“Will you be waiting for me afterward?”

_“Always.”_

Bella grinned when the call ended, but her smile faded when the wind brought with it a specific smell. She put her phone in her front pocket and turned around. Leah, the very wolf that was edging toward an early end to her life, approached her with caution.

“Mutt, to what do I owe this displeasure,” she greeted.

“I need your help,” she whispered.

“Excuse me?”

“Please,” she begged. “Just listen. This is hard enough keeping secret from the others.”

Bella frowned and finally got a good look at the girl. She folded her arms and stared warily. “What?” she asked.

“I need you to kill me,” she said softly.

Bella blinked hard. “What?” she repeated.

“I need you to kill me. Please. He keeps…” Leah trailed off and clenched her jaw. “Can you do it or not?”

Bella didn’t give anything away as she asked, “When? Now?”

“No, at the meeting. Find a way. I don’t care how. I know you’re close to Angela. Use that. But please, kill me.”

Leah’s desperation set off a million warning bells in the back of Bella’s mind. Instead of pushing the issue, she stepped closer to her.

“I no longer believe in killing for no reason.” She pursed her lips and squeezed Leah on the shoulder. “But I will make the exception for you.”

Bella walked off before Leah could say another word. She went and found Angela near the fire. She smiled tightly at her friend but said nothing about her conversation with Leah.

* * *

Charlie swirled the remaining whiskey in the glass. The ice clinked together in a familiar rhythm while the liquor did nothing to calm his nerves. His blood hummed beneath his skin. Charlie knew tonight he wouldn't be the chief of police. He would be Elisheba's last descendant, her kin, and it would alter how the people on the reservation saw him. Sure, he cared about Billy, but he cared about Bella more.

Upstairs, Bella was waiting for Rosalie and the others to return. The vampires all agreed to hunt before the meeting. Charlie may or may not have accidentally let slip a drug den was growing on the outskirts of town on their territory. His morals warred with him on it, hence his drinking, but he’d worry about eternal damnation later. He drained the last of his drink and burped behind his hand. Bella had already warned him she would need some time alone with Rosalie before the meeting, and he was to get everyone out of the house at her command. He looked up when the door opened. His heart stuttered when Esme came in, laughing with Emmett, and he smiled. The brunette, now with red eyes, waved at him shyly. Charlie inclined his head in greeting. A blonde blur sped past the group up the stairs.

Charlie capped his bottle and waited for Bella’s signal.

* * *

Bella stood in the middle of the bedroom wearing a black suit without the jacket and the shoes. She ran a hand through her hair, the locks still wet and curly from her shower, and turned when Rosalie entered the room. Her greeting got caught in her throat as she took in Rosalie's outfit. They must’ve changed before they came back. She swallowed and whispered, “Fuck.”

"Nice to see you too."

Bella closed her eyes and said, "Charlie, now please."

* * *

Charlie got to his feet, bottle in hand, and headed toward the door.

“Okay. Let’s head to the clearing.”

"But there's still an hour until the meeting," Alec pointed out.

"We'll walk it human pace," Charlie said. When no one followed him, Charlie grunted and added, "You want to risk pissing her off?"

Everyone jumped into action at that threat. Alice and Emmett walked off hand in hand. Angela and Jane linked elbows and kept pace with Alec and Marcus. Charlie held out his hand to Esme.

"Wanna walk with me? Get to know each other a little?" he asked.

Esme nodded. She leaned into his side and pointed at the bottle. "What does that taste like?" she asked.

"Shit," he joked. Then he winced and said, "Sorry. I try not to curse so much, but Bella’s a bad influence."

"Have you met Emmett?" Esme said dryly.

"Fair enough. All jokes aside, it does the job."

Esme nodded. Charlie held it out to her, and she shook her head.

"I'd rather not try it before this meeting. I would, however, like a nightcap?"

Charlie flushed a little and said, "That doesn't, uh, mean what you think it means."

"I know exactly what it means," she replied.

Charlie floundered for a response while Esme's laugh echoed all the way back to the Swan house.

* * *

Rosalie and Bella shared a smile at the sound of Esme's laugh, but Rosalie folded her arms expectantly.

"What's going on? Alice said your future disappeared for a bit while you were on the reservation."

“I will tell you as soon as I know, okay? But I need you to tell me about Jasper. I know you saw beyond that solider façade."

Rosalie looked off to the side and barely kept the annoyance from her voice as she said, "He's smarter than he lets on. Jasper knew things, instinctively, even without his ability. He’s a great student of people, if that makes sense. He knows liars better than they know themselves. He's manipulative, charming, but he's also straight to the point with no concern for anyone's feelings. He likes having the upper hand no matter how underhanded it might be."

"Thank you. That told me more than you think."

“Makes one of us.”

Bella eyed Rosalie carefully. "You are upset with me," she said.

"Ten points for pointing out the obvious," Rosalie snarked.

"Rose, please. I do not like mentioning things until I know for sure, okay? Plus, I have to go full demon and I have not done that in a long time.”

“What do you mean full demon? I thought that was you with your claws and wings, and stuff.”

"Not quite."

“Okay. So, show me."

Bella hesitated before she waved her hand over her body. A long, red cloak with strange symbols down the sleeves appeared. It adjusted to her frame, but that wasn't the end. Bella grew in height almost three inches, and her skin darkened until it was almost orange in color. Long, black horns protruded from her temple and curled at the tips. Solid red eyes met hers, still hesitant, and Rosalie froze.

"Holy shit," she whispered.

* * *

In the clearing, Jane and Angela exchanged long, heavy looks as Alec kept muttering under his breath. They were slightly unsurprised to see that the wolves were already there. So far, it'd been nothing but a bunch of glaring and growling. However, things took a turn when Alec had found his mate.

A wolf.

Not just any wolf, Seth.

Seth, the brother to Leah.

Leah, the bane of Jane's existence and Angela's ex-girlfriend.

Alec grabbed Jane by the arm and squeezed. Jane grimaced a little, her brother had a grip when he wanted to, and looked at him. "Can I help you, brother?"

"Make it stop," he grunted.

"I can't," Jane huffed. "Just wait for Mama.”

Alec's grip loosened and, if it were possible, he would've blanched at the idea of telling Bella that he was mated to the brother of the wolf-shifter that used to fuck her best friend who ended up being the mate of his sister.

"I'm going to die a slow painful death."

"Don't be dramatic," Jane snorted. "She’ll make it quick."

Angela smacked Jane on the shoulder and smiled tightly at Alec. "I'm sure it'll be fine,” she said.

* * *

Rosalie held out her hand. Bella grabbed hold and brought her close. Her demon smiled, revealing long, curved fangs. She captured Rosalie's lips in a searing kiss that was as painful as it was arousing. Rosalie whimpered when the kiss ended. When she tried to go for another, the demon chuckled and kept Rosalie in place with a finger to the chest.

"Why do you keep stopping me?" Rosalie huffed.

"Because the things I want to do to you require time we do not have."

Rosalie twitched. The new voice, much deeper and rougher than normal, shot to her core like lightning. She coughed and said, "Are you going to sound like that all night?"

"Sound like what?"

Rosalie twitched again. Harder. The demon smiled and backed Rosalie back into the wall. She placed her hands on the wall beside Rosalie’s head.

"You are so beautiful," Bella whispered.

Rosalie cleared her throat and looked everywhere but at Bella. "Thank you," she said.

Bella brushed her lips across Rosalie's neck. She pressed soft kisses on whatever skin she could. “For you, I will move mountains. I will drain the oceans. I will catch all the stars in the sky and place them at your feet,” she said.

"You’re so fucking annoying," Rosalie sighed affectionately.

Bella snorted and said, "You are very lucky we do not have time for me to fuck you the way that I want too.”

"Luck isn’t the word I would use," Rosalie said wryly.

"I plan on making sure you, in all your infinite strength and durability, feel our lovemaking with every breath you take, every move you make, and every step you take."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and said, "Did you really just quote The Police?"

Bella smiled cheekily. Rosalie slid her hands up to the back of Bella's head. She scratched her nails against the nape of her neck. "So far, it would seem the infamous Elisheba is simply Isabella on crack," she teased.

"Say it again.”

"Which part?"

Bella just looked at her. Rosalie licked her lips and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Bella sweetly. Before she pulled away, she whispered, "Elisheba."

"Fuck. Why does that sound so good when you say it?”

“Imagine how I feel listening to you say simple things. That voice should be illegal.”

“Sorry.” Bella rubbed her nose against hers. “Also, I am having a hard time adhering to my plan.”

"Which was?"

"Show you my demon and tell you the rules of tonight."

"One out of two isn't that bad."

"True. But I need you to stay with me at all times. I ask this because I cannot and will not let anything happen to you."

"I expected that," Rosalie said.

Bella dug her nails into Rosalie's hip and said in a much deeper voice than before, "No, you do not understand. I will kill anyone and everyone if they become a threat to your well-being. That includes our family. You shall not come to any harm in my presence. You are mine to protect, and I will die before I break that promise."

"Whatever you're doing, please stop," Rosalie groaned.

Bella loosened her grip and shook her head with a wince. "I think this is a good time for us to go," she said.

"And we were having so much fun.”

Bella smacked her on the ass and Rosalie blew her a kiss. Rosalie then jumped out of the window with Bella behind her. Rosalie barely had her feet on the ground before Bella picked her up bridal style. Rosalie automatically wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Ready to fly?”

“Sure. Show me Forks above the clouds.”

Bella winked and shot off the ground as her cloak ripped open, displaying massive black and red wings. Neither one even realized Bella was still barefoot.

* * *

Charlie put down his bottle and shook out his arms. He then stripped off his shirt. Across the clearing, Sam and the other wolves growled in warning. Charlie ignored them. He closed his eyes and meditated, performing the same ritual his Aunt taught him when he was a child. One thing about being a descendant of Isabella is that beyond the longer than normal life expectancy, they had the ability to summon the magic from her blood. It was something that required patience, time, and energy, none of which many of the Swan men had. But thankfully, Wyatt had a daughter as well as a son. Hailey taught him all he needed to know when his grandfather nor his father wanted to.

Charlie summoned the magic with ease. He’d spent decades practicing behind closed doors whenever the opportunity arose. When his demon came to the forefront of his mind, Charlie relaxed and opened his eyes. He looked down at the random symbol flaring over his heart. He racked his brain for the meaning when it hit him:

**Son.**

Charlie swallowed the emotions warring in his chest and turned to Esme. The vampire looked him up and down, and though he was running at least 105 degrees at that moment, her gaze set him on fire. He had no time to enjoy the moment as the wind picked up around him. He scrunched his nose as the smell of the wolves reached their side of the clearing.

“Is that what you all have been smelling?” he shouted over the wind.

“Every time we meet,” Emmett shouted back.

“Heads up!” Alice warned.

Edward and Jasper emerged on the opposite side of the clearing. Jasper seemed smug as shit which made Charlie wary. They still hadn’t figured out which brother he’d been in contact with. The wind picked up even more. It was nearing midnight, and it was obvious a storm was brewing. Lightning struck in the distance. Thunder rolled over the trees.

In the blink of an eye, the Earth shook as Bella landed in the clearing. Rosalie landed a few moments later and stood proudly at Bella's side once she caught her balance. The storm raged and picked up intensity. Some wolves backed away in fear, but a sharp bark from the large, black one in front made them stand still. Eventually, the storm stopped, but not in the normal way. Lightning froze mid-strike. The trees froze with their branches against the ground. Even the air seemed charged with something.

* * *

No one moved or breathed. Bella flicked her wrist and the storm dissipated. The trees straightened so quickly the sounds of their branches and leaves hitting one another sounded like little gunshots. The pressure in the air lessened to the point they could breathe again.

"Isabella, I-

"Shut up," Bella said sharply, cutting Jasper off. "My business with you and Captain McBroodyPants can wait. For now, I wish to speak to the wolves. Reveal the one you call Alpha.”

A large, black wolf came forward from the group and Bella clasped her hands behind her back.

"You and I need to have words, wolf-boy,” she said.

The wolf trotted into the woods. Seconds later, the man emerged from the trees still zipping his shorts. Bella was unimpressed. This was their Alpha? He was but a boy scout on steroids. Clicking her tongue against her teeth, Bella couldn’t shake the feeling Jasper knew she would go for the wolves first. Normally, she would have eliminated him first, but she had no idea what deal he made with what brother, and she was afraid a rash decision could put her family in danger. Sighing to herself, Bella re-focused on Sam.

"I would like a moment to speak with you alone," she said.

Sam frowned. "I’m not thrilled at that idea.”

"Then bring one of your pets. It makes little difference to me."

Sam scowled at the comment but jerked his head at a nearby wolf. Just like Sam, she was unimpressed at the teen who jogged out of the woods. Bella couldn't shake the weird look he was giving her. She glanced over her shoulder at Charlie.

“Is this Jacob?” she shouted.

“Yep!” he shouted back.

Bella grunted to acknowledge his statement and then looked at Jasper. "I do not trust you alone with my family," she said flatly.

"My issue is not with them, but if it’ll assuage your concerns, I’m more than willing to join you," he said, shrugging. "Though, if you wanted this to be a private conversation, I suggest moving this into the trees.”

"Privacy is but an illusion in this life. I can only hope to pretend."

"Mighty poetic of you.”


	15. Will the Real Chapter 15 Please Stand Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I severely skipped a whole chunk of this story, hence why the chapters were deleted. Lesson in all of this, do not post a chapter while drunk because you will not actually post it. Okay, so let's try this again!

Bella clicked her tongue against her teeth at his comment and held out her hand to Rosalie. With their hands intertwined, Bella and Rosalie began walking to the trees. Sam, Jasper, and Jacob walked behind them. Once they got to the tree line, Jacob scoffed.

"You leeches bring nothing but drama."

Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie turned to Jacob in unison.

"I am no leech," Bella said. "And if you desire to live beyond this day, I suggest you hold your tongue."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I do not make threats.”

Sam placed his hand on Jacob's shoulders. “Who are you? Why are you here?” he asked.

"That is none of your business. However, I see that you have an issue with me. What is it?" she asked.

Sam puffed out his chest and folded his arms. He was attempting to look brave. She thought he looked constipated. "Are you a threat to the citizens of this town?" he asked.

"Yes."

Sam faltered. He had no idea what to say to that. Then, he cleared his throat and asked, "Do you wish to cause the citizens of this town harm?"

"Not intentionally."

"Not intentionally?" he repeated.

Bella shrugged. "I am a threat to these people, yes. But I have no interest in harming them," she said. "Humans are not always worth the effort."

"You've harmed humans before?" Jacob growled.

"Quite a few times, actually," Bella said lazily. 

Sam and Jacob jumped back, defensive. She rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" she asked.

Sam and Jacob shared a silent conversation. Then, Sam clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"We need to talk about Angela Webber," he said. “She is the imprint of one of our wolves.” 

Several growls came from behind Bella, even Rosalie let out a small one, and she was happy to see that the family had taken to Angela like she did. She cleared her throat and “Inaccurate. She is the ex-girlfriend of one of your wolves. She is, however, the mate of my child. Regardless, Angela stays with me and my family. Which, apparently, has grown over the last few minutes despite having already met our half-breed quota."

"Hey!" Angela shouted across the field.

Bella twisted and stared at her, shocked. "Are you not a half-breed?" she exasperated.

Angela scowled and folded her arms. She looked away but gave a sharp nod. Bella turned back to Sam. "See? Half-breed requirement filled," she paused and cocked her head, "But I guess you can say I have always wanted a dog."

"You cannot have any of my shifters," Sam said.

"Technically, they already belong to me for the simple fact one has imprinted on my son," Bella said matter-of-factly. "And the other owes me a debt for saving her life."

"Excuse me?"

"Leah asked me to kill her. I said yes, but I have changed my mind. I claim her under a life debt. But there is a wolf, I think the tiny sandy colored one, who has been whining and whimpering to get to my son the entire time I have been here. Make sense?”

The wheels turned and clicked into place for both Sam and Jacob. Sam spun around, his eyes landing on a gray wolf and a sandy colored wolf. Bella was curious. When the gray wolf stepped in front of the sandy colored wolf with a warning snarl. Bella pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Rose, does Leah have a brother?” she asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Let me guess, the gray one is Leah?”

“Yes.” 

“Well. Shit.” Bella put her hands on her hip. “This new information changes nothing. I still want them.” 

"Let the mutts go, Sam," Rosalie sighed. "You have plenty more on the reservation."

"Please do not refer to my wolf as a mutt," Alec called out from across the clearing.

"It was meant with affection," Rosalie said, waving her hand aimlessly.

Bella nudged Rosalie in the hip and the blonde went silent. She smiled a little before she said, "Those two wolves are coming with me. With or without your permission."

"I said no,” Sam growled.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Leah. Is. Mine," he snarled.

"I thought Emily was your imprint,” Rosalie said flatly. 

Sam blinked and glared at the ground. Jacob winced. There was a story there, and Bella wanted to know it all. She gripped Sam’s jaw and forced him to look her in the eyes. _Emily. His imprint's name was Emily. The scars. Sam wolfing out, slicing his claw across Emily's face. Leah. His ex, the one that got away. The one he still loved. The one he took advantage of. Jacob was the true Alpha, but Sam considered him foolish._

_ Seth was a runt to him. Manipulative. Worthless. Easy. Leah. Leah. His. Possessive. Obsessed. Emily was not good enough for him. Pathetic. He felt his wolf made a mistake. Leah.  _

_ Leah.  _

_ LEAH. _

Bella wanted to get out. His toxicity was suffocating, but there was more she had to see.

_ Angela. Human? She smelled too sweet. She’s a threat. Too close to wolves. Smelled like Cullens. Leeches. Bloodsuckers. Danger to humans. Kill them!  _

Bella dropped to her knees and wheezed out oxygen once she was free from Sam's mind. She dug her fingers into the dirt and caught her breath. Cool hands brushed against her neck, keeping her hair from getting in the way.

"You okay?"

Bella chuckled darkly and used Rosalie to get to her feet. She snapped her fingers, and Sam’s anger moved in slow motion. Bella spread that time around all the wolves except the gray wolf and the one she protected. She made eye contact with Leah. There was so much anger and pain in those hazel eyes. She tried to do the same thing she did with Sam, but Bella was unable to last longer than a few seconds. The shifter was damaged, both as a human and a wolf. Her entire being was mush, muddled and distorted. Bella blinked and broke eye contact. She turned to Charlie, who seemed confused at the change of events. 

"Mennyire áll közel Billyhez?" **(How close are you to Billy?)**

"Nem elég közel." **(Not close enough.)**

Bella nodded, looked back at Leah and said, "I am the last person on this field you should trust, but I can promise you that I will save you."

The wolf's eyes widened to the point it was almost comical. Bella then spared a glance at Jasper. He had gone to recline against a nearby tree. He was pretending to be sleep. Across the field, Edward was idle, laying out in the grass. Their behavior was petty, but Jasper made it clear their issue with the wolves did not bleed into his issue with Bella. Either way, she'd made her decision. Alice took a sharp intake of breath that captured Jasper's attention. He hummed under his breath and stood. He brushed off his pants and blurred to where Edward remained in the grass. Bella wrapped her arm around Rosalie and kissed the shell of her ear. She whispered, "Jane, come here."

Rosalie turned back when she found Jane at her side. Then she looked at Bella and said, “What did you do to them?”

“Nothing. We are moving faster than they are. I need this to happen quickly.” She faced Jane and placed her hands on her cheeks. She kissed her forehead. "I ask that you trust me when I say we must save rather than kill.”

Jane grunted and gave a short nod. She looked back at Alec and said the same thing to him. He seemed confused but willing to go along with it. Bella then kissed Rosalie on the lips. It was sweet, short, and put Rosalie on edge.

"Baby, I don't like that look in your eyes.”

"Did you just call me baby?" Bella asked.

"Don’t deflect. What are you about to do?"

"Something stupid, I assure you."

Rosalie heaved a tired sigh and said, "If you die, I will cross the gates of Hell and drag you back myself."

"Dramatic much? Make sure they get there safely.”

Rosalie glared at her and Bella chuckled. 

“You two ready?” she asked. “Once I do this, you have to move quickly.” 

“Just do it,” Jane said.

Bella turned to Leah and mouthed, “Shift.” 

And that's when all Hell broke loose. Figuratively speaking. Bella had snapped her fingers the same time Leah and Seth shifted in unison. Alec moved first. He sped toward Seth and grabbed him, taking him to the side with Marcus and the others. Jane grabbed Leah and did the same. Rosalie ran between them backward, a feat that impressed Bella, and fought off any wolf that tried to interfere. Sam had jumped into the air and was about to latch his jaws around Bella’s neck. She moved out of the way and ran after Rosalie. She had Sam and Jacob both on her heels, but once Rosalie was safely near the family, Bella shot into the air and slammed her fist into the ground, splitting the clearing in half.

* * *

She, Jasper and Edward, and the wolves on one side. Her family on the other. Marcus removed his cloak and placed it over Leah while Alec did the same for Seth. The ground Rosalie stood on crumbled into the chasm and Emmett grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back.

"Isabella!" Rosalie shouted, furious.

"Love you!" she shouted back.

Bella had a bad feeling she would regret doing that later on when Rosalie’s eyes narrowed. She felt a shift in the air and twisted backward, snagging a wolf mid-lunge. She held him over the edge and glared at the wolves.

“I will drop him,” she warned. 

She was unsurprised to see almost every wolf growling at her, snapping their jaws in her direction. She glared at the black wolf.

“Call them off, or I drop him,” she said.

Jacob barked at Bella, eager to attack, but Sam barked back. The wolves paused, all with the same intent. Jasper and Edward, the bastards, just watched. Bella could see Sam warring with himself. It was clear as day.

"I see you," Bella said. "I see your intent for Leah. I see the way you lust after her, how you punish Emily for being your imprint. I see you abuse both of them for your own sick enjoyment. I am not a fan of men who take what women willingly give and twist it for their own pleasure."

There was a moment where Bella saw Jasper smile, a genuine one, but it was gone before she could focus on it. Bella's distraction cost her. Sam crashed into her, sending her flying through the air, and she released her grip on the wolf. She flipped mid-air and landed on her feet, centimeters away from her own chasm. The wolf whined all the way down into the depths.

"Bella!" Rosalie shouted, scared.

"Stay," she ordered her mate.

Rosalie stiffened and crouched down. Bella cursed inwardly. She was digging herself in a hole, but she'd worry about it later. Bella leapt over Sam and landed on his back. She wrapped her arms around his beefy neck and squeezed until he went still. Alive, but motionless. Soon, the black fur receded and in her arms was a naked Sam.

"Release Leah and Seth from the alpha bond," she said, knowing everyone could hear them.

Bella loosened her grip just enough for Sam to speak. Instead, he snarled and tried to spit in her face. His pride wouldn’t let him.

"Give them to me.”

"No!"

Bella tightened her grip on him. Some bones cracked, but he still wouldn't budge. She closed her eyes and weighed her options. Killing the Alpha of this pack of shifters would only cause trouble for her family in the future, but she promised to save Leah, to save Seth, and the only way to do that would be to break them away from the Alpha. If he was unwilling…

Bella opened her eyes. She looked across the field to Leah. The wolf stood tall by her brother. There was something unreadable in her eyes. Bella waited. She needed to know. Leah glanced at Seth, wrapped in Alec's arms and at peace despite the situation. Leah then glanced at Jane, Angela. Something passed over her face, but it wasn't anger or jealousy. It was resignation. With a short nod, she bowed her head. Bella got her permission.

“One.”

Sam wanted to survive. She could see it written all over his face. Death was knocking on his door, yet his pride wouldn't let him give up his two most prized possessions. Leah, and the hold he had over her in Seth.

"Two.”

Sam stopped fighting and lifted his chin. He took hard, labored breaths. He wouldn't give in. Bella wanted to be heard giving him a chance. A chance to live. She didn't want the pack to know Leah had all but blessed the killing. He smirked, blood dripping from his lips. All he had to do was release the bond. A simple command on his part. But he wouldn't.

"Very well then."

Bella squeezed until she heard his spine crumble into dust. The light, the anger, and the fear bled from his gaze. She released him, and the moment he hit the ground, the wolves howled in anger and pain. Bella kicked his body into the chasm. Down, down, down he fell into the abyss below. Bella set her feet and turned. The wolves all pawed at the ground, their heads turning toward the new Alpha. Jacob, still in wolf form, stared at the chasm where Sam disappeared. Bella set her feet, shook out her arms, and-

"Ow, fuck!"

Bella yelped and shook off the ice slithering down her back. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she brushed off the snow that somehow accumulated on her skin.

"Dare I ask how you got over here?"

"Emmett likes football," Rosalie deadpanned.

Bella glared at Emmett, who shrugged and crossed his arms. She didn't even hear Rosalie ask him or hear her mate fly through the air. Or land. Or gather enough snow to-

"Will you fucking quit it?" Bella shrieked, rubbing the ice from her ears.

"No. I'm the Ice Queen, remember?"

"Fuck off."

That's what shook Jacob out of his trance. Suddenly, several wolves launched into the air. Rosalie crouched in front of Bella on instinct. Bella, however, rose to her full height and with as much power as she could muster-

"ENOUGH!"

The wolves dropped from the air, whimpering, and started to back away. Even Jacob was hesitant to come any closer.

"Leah and Seth are no longer yours to have," Bella said in a commanding voice. "Go now, and you will get to live. Stay, and I will paint this field with your blood."

Some were tempted. She could tell. But Jacob gave two sharp barks. The wolves backed into the woods, their eyes never leaving hers. Bella was glad when she heard them run off. She was afraid they would stick around, try and catch her off guard, but they left.

"Why the fuck are you so difficult?” Rosalie snapped.

Bella lifted her hands to ward off the hits coming from Rosalie. “Ow! Okay! Stop! Okay, okay!” 

Rosalie’s mood suddenly changed. She grabbed Bella by the cloak and yanked her forward. Their lips crashed together, needy and hungry. Bella nearly forgot there was another problem to take care of when Rosalie's tongue slipped past her parted lips. Rosalie moaned into the kiss and the fire between them rose, rose, rose and then it was doused. Rosalie wavered and collapsed in Bella's arms. Bella pulled back and hissed at Jasper. Jasper shrugged, a smirk on his face, and took a few steps forward.

“Figured your last moment together needed to be special,” he said.

Bella threw her head back in annoyance and collected herself before she checked on Rosalie. Her mate was out cold. No pun intended. Bella glared at Emmett.

"You better catch her," she warned.

He nodded and got down, his eyes on Rosalie. Bella threw Rosalie with as much gentleness as she could across the chasm. Emmett timed his jump perfectly and caught Rosalie. Emmett twisted and made sure to cradle Rosalie as they hit the ground. Alice kneeled by Emmett and Rosalie, checking her over. Bella was a little caught off guard when Alice placed her finger on Rosalie's pulse point, then she remembered.

"She's okay," Alice said, looking back at Bella.

"Of course, she is," Jasper said playfully. "It was only an emotional overload. She'll be right as rain come this afternoon."

Edward never moved even as Jasper stepped closer. She wondered what Jasper had on him to be so malleable.

"I want Alice back," Jasper said, breaking her thoughts.

"Not happening. You ripped and tainted the love she had for Emmett. They will be forced to question everything about themselves for years because of you."

"I have no idea what you are referring to," Jasper drawled.

"I am not giving you Alice!"

"You do not have a choice."

"Oh?"

"Yes, _Elisheba_. I am very good at my research."

"Do not call me that," she gritted out. "You do not know the power that name holds."

"Maybe, but I know what this one holds." Jasper grinned evilly and added in a loud voice, "Azrael! I call to thee as your humble servant!"

Bella's heart dropped into her stomach. "No," she whispered.

* * *

The Earth began to tremble. A cold wind blew through the trees. Charlie brought Esme closer to his side and gestured for the rest of the family to step back. Bella shook her head at Jasper.

"You have no idea what you have just done,” she said.

Jasper simply chuckled. “I know exactly what I’ve done,” he responded.

"Bella! What's going on?" Alice shouted over the wind.

"You must stay on that side. Swear to me you will stay on that side!" Bella shouted back, making eye contact with everyone.

Some nodded. Others weren't too thrilled but gave their non-verbal agreements. Bella stared at Emmett. She hoped her message was clear. Emmett wrapped his arms around Alice and Rosalie. _He understood._

Bella spun around as a tunnel of fire shot down from the sky. Bella glared at Jasper, who seemed quite happy with the chain of events, while Edward was wary. He stepped away from Jasper. Bella looked back at the tunnel of fire and the creature who emerged from it.

Azrael, her brother. The one that she hated the most. The one that hated her the most. When their eyes met, Azrael let out a boisterous laugh.

"Sister," he greeted. "How lovely it is to see you after all these years!"

"Brother," she spat. She pointed at Jasper and added, "You made a deal with him?"

"Of course. Any reason to kill you is good enough for me," he drawled.

Jasper took a step forward and said, "Give me Alice, and I will eliminate the contract I have with your brother."

"You cannot do that," Bella sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked, genuinely confused.

Bella grew sad. "One thing about making deals with Fallen. There is always a loophole."

No sooner than she said it, Azrael stretched out his hand toward Jasper. The vampire was too slow to avoid what was coming. A hole opened up in the ground beneath him, and Bella cringed as Jasper was enveloped by hellfire. Edward panicked and ran off. Azrael let him go, even though Bella knew her brother could have easily caught up with him. Her brother then turned to her with a wicked smile.

"Now, where were we?"

"Leave. There is no threat from me."

"There is always a threat from you," he spat. "Always."

Bella had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Her brother dropped to one knee and crossed his arms over his chest. Bella froze.

_ He wouldn't… _

"Elisheba," he said, his voice almost as loud as the thunder. "I, Azrael, enact the ancient law. To you, I declare Laya Moul."

_ Fuck. _

Bella tensed as her body reacted to the challenge. Azrael stripped off his cloak and stretched his arms over his head. Two long, katanas appeared in his hands, and he took position. Bella automatically removed her cloak and held out her arm. A longsword appeared in her hand and she jammed it into the dirt.

"Give me a second," she gritted out.

"I have all the time in the world."

Bella turned around to face her family. Charlie paced the edge like a wild animal. Bella smiled a little. She then laid her eyes on Rosalie. Her heart ached knowing her mate would probably be unconscious through the entire thing.

And if Bella lost…

"Laya Moul has been enacted," she said. "It is of demon law that I duel my brother. You are not allowed to intervene in any way. If you do, it will be a default on my end, and he will win. The rules of Laya Moul are simple. It is a fight to the death. You cannot interfere. No matter what you see or hear. No matter what instincts you have. Am I clear?"

All she received were a bunch of unhappy snarls and growls. Bella made eye contact with Charlie.

"Am I clear?" she repeated, softer.

Her descendant was heartbroken and furious. But he nodded and clenched his fists. Esme came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Bella sighed and turned back to her brother.

"I, Elisheba, accept your challenge. May you die an honorable death," she said.

"To you the same."

Bella picked up her sword and exhaled. The last time she participated in a Laya Moul, she decapitated her sister and carved out her heart.

"Here's hoping for a repeat," she muttered.


	16. Death of a Hybrid

"You remember the rules, yes?"

"No magic," she said flatly.

"Strange how you were able to best our sister so easily."

" _Your_ sister was cocky," she shot back.

“She is your sister as well.”

"They are not my family!" Bella shouted, the wind picking up around her.

She took a deep breath and calmed her spirit. He was trying to get her to break the rules. Bella felt the shift in the air before she opened her eyes and bent backward, narrowly avoiding being decapitated. Then, the fight began. Azrael swung his swords toward her, and she met his swings with her own. For the most part, it was an even fight. Neither one had the upper hand, but Bella's lack of recent practice began to show. Azrael feigned a move that exposed her right side, allowing him to slice her arm. She was distracted long enough for another one of his katanas to slice her thigh. She dropped down to one leg and ground her teeth. Azrael circled her, twirling his blades above her head. Honor prohibited him from killing her until she was fully unable to defend herself. Bella got to her feet with a lot of effort.

"You have lost your touch," he boasted.

"Not all of us practice on humans," she shot back.

"Pity."

Bella forced the pain to the back of her mind. Azrael was the type to go after her wounds. His sadism was both his strength and weakness. Bella took a big risk and caught one katana with her sword, the other with her bare hand. She clenched her jaw as the blade dug into her palm but had a good enough angle to rip the sword from his hand. She tossed it behind her, into the chasm, and let her blood drop to the soil from her fingertips. But before she could rejoice about the even possession of weapons, Bella remembered the one rule about swords crafted by angels.

They _always_ returned to the one magically bound to it.

Bella turned at the last second. She prepared herself for the hit and twisted her body to the side. The sword went deep into her shoulder, and she bit through her lip to keep from crying out. Charlie was in Marcus's embrace. The older vampire was struggling to keep him in place. Emmett and Alice had their attention solely on Rosalie, distracting themselves from what they were hearing. Jane was being held by Angela, Alec by Seth, while Leah was watching the fight with an unreadable expression. Bella frowned a little. Then it hit her. Leah needed Bella to prove she was capable of protecting them, protecting her family. Bella screamed out as she removed the katana from her body. She felt the magic of the blade react violently toward her, but Bella was stronger magically than she was physically. Especially against her brute of a brother. She forced her brother's magic to retreat, leaving the blade in her full control. Even Laya Moul had its loopholes.

"You were always too smart for your own good," Azrael growled, angry at the loss of his weapon.

"And yet here you are," Bella sighed, turning around. She tossed the weapon back in the chasm, knowing it was gone for good. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because with you out of the picture, I can finally-

A bolt of lightning struck the ground beside Azrael, and he violently flinched away from it. Bella recognized the size and shape of the bolt like the back of her hand.

_Rafael_

She glared at the sky. Unfortunately, her brother took advantage of her distraction.

"Bella!" Charlie screamed.

She looked down at the last minute and gasped, dropping her sword to the ground. Protruding from her stomach, almost hilt deep, was Azrael's katana. He removed it and kicked her down onto her back. Bella gasped for air as she pressed her hands against her wound. Azrael lifted the sword over his head, and Bella forced herself to crawl backward. The closer she got to the edge, the clearer her decision became.

"No!" Alice shouted.

Bella ignored her and kept crawling. When she got to the edge, she gave in to her pain and stopped, lying flat on the ground. Azrael followed her step for step, smiling the entire time, and when she stopped, he laughed.

"You know they told me you were the best of us," he said. “That you were more powerful.”

Azrael lifted the katana into the air and jammed it down into the center of her chest. It went straight through her body into the Earth. To add further insult to injury, Azrael grabbed hold of her body. Bella screamed as he literally tugged her off the ground, leaving the katana that was in her body, still blade deep in the dirt. There were two gaping holes in the center of her torso as he held her upright. Azrael chuckled and kissed her temple.

"I win, little sister," he whispered.

Bella, with blood staining her teeth, choked out, "I am still part angel. R-remember?"

She threw out her hand. Azrael's eyes widened. As soon as she felt the hilt of her sword connect with her palm, she swung it with the last of her strength. Two things then happened, both in slow motion. Azrael’s grip on her released the same time Bella's sword severed his head from his neck. She lost her balance, and the both of them fell over the edge.

The last thing Bella saw was Charlie, Jane, and Alec leaning over the edge, watching as she fell into the depths of the Earth. Their faces screwed up in pain, anger, and agony.

* * *

"Bella!” Charlie was about to jump over when Esme wrapped her arms around him. “Let me go!" he shouted. "Please! Let me go!"

"I can't," Esme cried. "Please don't make me. Please."

Charlie heard the tone of her voice and surrendered. Alice and Emmett collapsed to the ground. Rosalie was still unconscious, unaware, and Emmett cradled them both in his arms. Charlie stayed at the edge, willing Bella to fly out and be okay. Suddenly, Esme yanked him back just as the chasm sealed itself up. It was almost… poetic. Once it was complete, the only sign that Bella had ever been there was the bloodied katana in the center of the clearing.

"Bella," he whispered brokenly.

* * *

Emmett refused to leave Rosalie's side. Alice understood. Hell, all of them understood. It'd only been eight hours since Bella's… disappearance. Alice, with the help of Esme, stole blood bags and delivered them to everyone who'd settled into the clearing. The sun was coming up, but no vampire cared about being seen. Alice had searched long and hard, knowing that they would be alone for most of the day. Jane and Alec, after taking Angela home, had run off to Seattle to personally feed and take out their anger. Leah and Seth, still confused about everything, spent most of their time with Marcus and Charlie, who was all too willing to throw himself into helping the younger wolves. If only to distract him from what happened.

Still in the ground, untouched, was the blade.

* * *

Emmett went flying through the trees for nearly a mile. He took down every tree he crashed into until he hit the base of the mountain.

"Shit," he groaned, getting to his feet.

Alice appeared next to him. "Oh my God. Are you okay?" she winced.

"I anticipated the hit, just not the landing," he sighed. There were cracks along his neck and his shirt was torn.

"She's making spur of the moment decisions. I can't-

Alice stopped. She and Emmett froze as the sound of fast-approaching footsteps reached their ears. They turned in unison as a blonde, black-eyed terror exited the trees.

"Where. Is. She!" Rosalie roared.

Alice winced and cleared her throat and said, "Rose, there was nothing we could-

That time, it was Alice who was thrown through the woods.

* * *

Jane and Alec were the only ones Rosalie would let get close. The twins sat beside her in front of the katana. Jane and Alec took turns bringing junkies, potential rapists and even a few dirty cops to keep Rosalie fed. The blonde was a savage, tearing into whoever had the misfortune of falling at her feet. She even reached out and ran her finger along the hilt of the katana. She’d brought her finger to her lips and paused before she licked the blood away. In the brief moment, Rosalie heard a voice whisper in her ear.

_“Wait for me.”_

Rosalie didn’t tell anyone what she heard, but her heart warmed. Eventually, Charlie stepped out onto the clearing fresh faced and dressed in his uniform. He spoke directly to Rosalie.

"We need to go," he announced flatly. "People are starting to ask questions, and I'm running out of answers."

"Why does it matter?" Jane grunted.

"Unlike you, little one, we still live here. And you've been sitting in that same spot for three weeks. It's getting harder to keep people from hunting out here. Plus, the wolves are getting anxious."

Jane rolled her eyes, but she and Alec got to their feet. Jane gestured to the katana. "What about that?" she asked.

"Grab it. We can hang it in the house," Alice said, her voice unusually dull.

Jane clenched her fists, a pained grimace crossing her face, and bent down. She grabbed the hilt but couldn't remove it from the ground. "What the hell?" She tried again. “It won’t move,” she huffed.

Alec pushed her out of the way and gave it a try. He failed as well. All eyes turned to Emmett. He shrugged.

"I'll give it a try," he said.

He gave his all, but the blade still remained buried in the Earth. Alice tried, then Marcus. Even Rosalie moved from her position and made an attempt. It moved, but it still remained in the dirt. Eventually, Charlie was the last one. He hesitated before he grabbed the hilt, and with little effort, he picked it up from the ground. He waved it in the air, a bit confused, and the family stood in silence.

"How?" Marcus asked.

"Blood," Rosalie said.

"What?"

"His blood matches hers," she muttered. “I don’t have enough in me for it to work with me.”

Charlie closed his eyes. He shook his head and said, "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Rosalie checked her nails as she waited with Emmett and Alice. Her siblings were quiet, unsurprisingly, and it only served to remind her of what they'd lost. Emmett destroyed his game systems in a fit of rage and escaped into the woods for a few days. Alice let him go and spent her time locked away in their room, just sitting by the window. Esme threw her time into decorating the house and within three months, it was perfect. Rosalie offhandedly mentioned that Bella would have loved it. Jane, Alec, and Marcus went back to Volterra for an official resignation. That was four months ago. Aro had demanded enough time to find replacements. Which meant he was dragging his feet and had honor bound the trio to the castle in hopes they would change their mind.

Without the twins, Seth and Angela became close as they bonded over their missing mates. Leah and Seth moved into the house with no argument. Not even from Rosalie. Even if she hated the way they smelled, they were a part of the misfit family. Leah and Angela re-kindled their friendship with a little hiccup now and then, but Leah was making great strides to becoming a normal, emotionally healthy teenager. Since Esme had a degree in psychology, Leah spent her Sundays working on her temper while Charlie and Seth jumped into yoga. No one teased them about it. At least to their face.

As for Esme and Charlie, well, Charlie had gone back to work, acting like the strong Chief of Police that Forks knew him to be while in private, he and Esme focused on their relationship. It was tough as neither knew what they were doing, but they were getting better at their communication. They’d even gone on their first date.

Esme's reason for Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie missing school was the fact they needed to take time away for a little bit. After Carlisle, Esme was heartbroken to report that Jasper and Edward found their birth parents and wanted to spend time with them for the rest of their high school career. She was so convincing that no one asked anymore questions than necessary.

Bella, on the other hand, was supposedly back in her hometown with her grandparents. Charlie was tight-lipped about anything else, and eventually people stopped asking. Rosalie knew Edward wouldn't show up so soon after what happened, but she knew he would return at some point. He had too. It was in his nature. And once that day arrived, she would be the first to set his body on fire one limb at a time.

In the end, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett faked some records that showed they got counseling over their family being torn apart so suddenly. They added a few Social Service transcripts just in case someone questioned Esme's ability to raise three children on her own after such a traumatic event. Esme worked with the school to make sure they were caught up in time for the new year. Everything was stuttering along like before Bella arrived. Sort of. Rosalie rubbed her chest. She had been keeping a secret from Charlie and the twins. Only Alice knew about her nightmares, he random spasms of pain. She took a deep breath and pushed away the phantom pain just as a familiar engine pull into the spot beside Emmett's Jeep. Angela, Leah, and Seth exited Angela's car.

Oh, right. There was something else. Since Leah and Seth couldn't go back to the reservation, a pair of documents were mysteriously mailed to Charlie at the station from an unknown source. And by unknown, Rosalie was pretty sure Sue Clearwater. After a long two months of legal bullshit, Leah and Seth Clearwater had officially become Leah and Seth Swan. They were enrolled as a sophomore and senior at Forks High, respectively.

Sue also included a warning in the paperwork, telling them that Jacob, the new Alpha, was planning something big. Later that night, Esme asked how a woman could give up on her children. Charlie simply said that Sue was the only line of communication coming from La Push, and that she chose to protect her children from a distance, ensuring that they would be safer off the reservation than on it. He sighed and said the woman was playing a dangerous game, toeing the line between tribe loyalty and motherhood. They all hoped for Leah and Seth's sake she knew what she was doing.

Rosalie sighed and pushed off the car with Emmett and Alice. No one said anything as the six walked up the pathway. At least not to their face.

" _Whoa. Check out the new kids."_

_“They look like Rezzies.”_

_“Ew. And the Cullens hang out with them?”_

_“Cullens hang out with anyone weird and freaky.”_

" _Rumor is those are Bella's new siblings."_

_“Bella? The one who dropped off the face of the Earth?”_

_“My Dad thinks Mrs. Cullen needs a man in her life to raise the kids or give them back."_

" _God, you guys are fucking stupid."_

Rosalie inwardly agreed.

"The gossip mill is working overtime today," Alice said.

"Wait until they find out Seth is gay," Rosalie said.

"Hey!" Seth pouted.

A ghost of a smirk crossed Rosalie's face before it was gone.

"Angela!" Jessica shouted from across the lot.

The girl didn’t answer, kept her head down, and Seth draped his arm over her. Rosalie forced herself not to listen. She knew all too well what was going on with Angela and Seth. Except their mates were simply across seas.

Rosalie's mate was… absent. She rubbed her chest again and frowned.

“You okay?” Alice asked.

“Fine.”

Alice dropped it and they went back to listening to the other students.

" _What the fuck?" Jessica said._

" _Of course. She gets caught up with the Cullens just like Bella and forgets the rest of us exist," Lauren huffed._

" _Angela isn't like that," Eric defended._

" _Then why is she ignoring us?" Lauren asked._

" _Speaking of Bella, I wonder if she's coming back," Mike whispered._

Rosalie twitched. She knew Bella wasn't dead, but there was something off. Bella was still alive, but their connection was muted. It was frustrating as much as it was comforting.

" _Enough about Bella, dude," Eric said. “She ignored you all break. She’s not interested.”_

" _All I wanted was to ask her to the dance," Mike whined._

" _If she wasn't interested in you before the new year, why would that change now?" Eric grumbled._

Suddenly, Alice froze as a vision overtook her. Out of habit, Emmett stood protectively while Rosalie stepped in front of her. When Alice blinked and came out of the vision, she had a weird look on her face. She pursed her lips and looked off to the side.

"Uh oh. That look always means trouble," Leah said.

"Not this time pup," Alice sighed. "Well, not for us anyway."

"What does that even mean?" Seth asked.

"You'll see," Alice and Rosalie said at the same time. All though Rosalie's was a bit mocking.

"Bitch."

"Call me something I don't hear every day," Rosalie snorted.

"Whore monster?" Emmett teased.

"Santa Fe 1987. Jason Ritner after I turned him down during prom," she said.

"Dick muncher?" Angela guessed.

"Miami 1998. Tiana Palmer in the girls' bathroom."

"What about Marilyn Mon-hoe?" Seth said.

Everyone stared at Seth. Rosalie ruffled his hair. "You are now my favorite doggie," she said.

"Yes!" Seth cheered, doing a fist bump.

Leah rolled her eyes and dragged her brother away. Angela chuckled and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I'm going to make sure they don't get lost on their way to the main office," she muttered, walking off.

"I'll go with you," Alice said quickly.

The tiny vampire ran off. Emmett clicked his tongue against her teeth. "She’s avoiding whatever vision she had, isn’t she?” he asked.

"Obviously."

* * *

Across town, while Esme got started on lunch to take to Charlie, the katana that'd been hanging in the living room disintegrated into dust.

* * *

The cafeteria was as noisy as normal. Leah and Seth dug into the lunch Esme made them while Angela munched on a bag of carrots. Emmett made the horrible decision of asking if Angela had two stomachs. Rosalie wasn't the only one shocked to discover she did, in fact, have one stomach with two different linings. It turned into a long, weird discussion of human anatomy versus hybrid anatomy versus wolf anatomy. Alice thankfully cut it short.

"Seth, some girl is about to ask you out on a date," Alice said.

"Oh. Do I tell her I'm gay now or wait?"

"Whatever you want."

Seth nodded and wiped his mouth. Seconds later, a timid freshman came over and tapped him on the shoulder. Rosalie gave the girl credit. No one ever made it to the table without passing out.

"S-Seth?"

"Oh! Hey, Waverly. What's up?" he asked.

"Uh- I was- well, I was h-hoping we c-could go to the movies this we-weekend? Like a d-date?"

"I'm sorry. I actually have a boyfriend," Seth said carefully. "But if you still want to go to the movies we can. As friends?"

The girl hesitated, then smiled. "Sure, I'd like that. Thanks for not, you know, being a jerk about it," she said.

"Couldn't be one even if I tried," Seth joked.

The girl laughed and went back to her table. Emmett clapped Seth on the shoulder.

"Good job, kid."

"Thanks monkey man."

The table went silent once more as the humans and human adjacent continued their lunch. Alice grabbed Rosalie by the arm and squeezed. "Don’t react,” she said.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

The doors opened and all eyes turned to the figure standing in the threshold. Rosalie gasped. In a pair of sinfully tight blue jeans, a hoodie and combat boots was-

"Bella?" Rosalie exhaled.

* * *

Jesus. Was it always this loud?

Bella ignored Mike's puppy dog smile as she walked past the table. She didn't have the energy to turn him down on her first day back on Earth. Then again, it would be a great distraction so she can figure out how to explain her absence. How do you tell your mate and family that you died and lost what little humanity you had left in exchange for returning to Earth?

Bella scratched at her stomach as she got close to the table, well aware the entire school was watching. She cleared her throat and gave a short wave.

"What’s up, guys? Long time no see," she said lamely.

"Long... time… no see?" Rosalie repeated, her tone borderline seething.

Bella gulped. “Y-yes?” she squeaked.

“I think we should go for a walk,” Alice interrupted.

"I'd rather stay here," Leah said. "I'm not interested in being collateral damage."

"Same," Seth said.

"Guess us humans are finishing lunch," Angela half-joked.

"Well, I mean, collateral damage is a stretch," Bella said, trying to ask for help without asking for help.

Angela's lips thinned and she said, "As happy as I am to see you, I'd rather not."

Bella pouted. But before she could respond, ice crept up her arm under her hoodie. She glanced to the side, seeing Rosalie standing right beside her. Her mate's smile said warm, but her eyes were almost pitch black.

Uh oh.

Bella swallowed and said, "I know a place we can talk."

"Good," Rosalie purred. "Because we have so much to discuss."

As Bella was dragged out of the cafeteria, she had an awful thought that maybe she should've stayed in Hell.


	17. New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie's story is in this chapter.

Bella grabbed hold of a branch and swung herself upward. She ran across the top of the trees, bounding from limb to limb, while she studiously tried to get her thoughts in order. Where was she supposed to start? Bella saw the clearing ahead and knew she was running out of time. Rosalie would spot any lie or misdirection, as would Alice, and Emmett wouldn't let her get away with being vague. Bella groaned and took that final leap from the trees into open space. She landed at the edge of the cliff and leaned forward. She flashed back to that moment where the trees blurred into a long stretch of darkness with hints of light at the bottom, signifying the magma that pulsed within the core.

Her stomach lurched with the reminder and she tore her gaze away to find Rosalie standing behind her. Close enough to grab her should she fall, but far enough away not to be hovering. Bella found herself getting lost in those damned violet eyes that'd been etched into her memory, the eyes that kept her grounded and sane when she was gone. Bella forced herself to look back over the edge where she found nothing but the dense woods of Forks, once again reminding her that she was back.

She was safe. Home.

Bella turned to Alice and Emmett, specifically Alice, and went through the different ways she wanted to apologize to the only person who saw it happen before it happened. How do you apologize for showing someone how you die and not giving them the chance to prevent it?

"You can start by saying the words out loud," Alice said.

There was a sharpness to her voice that Bella wasn't expecting, but she deserved it, nonetheless.

"I will spend the rest of my life making up for what I did. It was not fair of me to put you in that position, and I apologize."

Alice folded her arms. A long, tense silence passed before Alice looked away. "I forgave you a long time ago," she muttered.

"That makes one of us." Emmett stepped closer to her. “You got a long time to make things right.”

Bella placed a hand on his chest. "I know. I’m sorry. But I’m here," she said.

"Oh yeah? But at what cost?"

Bella hesitated. Then she removed her hoodie and shirt to reveal the massive scar that went from the center of her chest down to her navel. It was as red and ugly as it was six months ago. But that wasn't what she was showing them. She held her arms out to the sides, revealing the bite marks on her shoulders, the jagged lines going down her arms, and the swollen scar wrapped around her hip. Bella then turned around, showing off the black veins pulsing under her skin. She'd seen the aftermath only that morning.

"What are those?" Alice asked.

"Scars," Bella sighed. "There is a demon down there with the ability to control lightning. He likes electrocuting people from the inside out. I was his favorite test subject."

Cool fingers traced the vine-like scars going down her back.

"They won't be this bad always," Bella said.

"But you will still have them?" Rosalie asked.

After a moment of hesitation, "Yes." Bella risked turning back around and found Rosalie standing alone. "What happened to the other two?" she asked.

"They left," Rosalie paused and gave Bella back her shirt, "I can't concentrate when you look like that."

"What? You don't think scars are sexy?"

As soon as Bella got her shirt over her head, she was hit with a fistful of snow. She wiped the snow away only to get hit with another. And another. And another. Bella blindly reached out and pulled Rosalie into her arms while stepping away from the edge of the cliff. She wrapped her arms around her and held her, pretending not to notice the venom soaking her shirt. Rosalie suddenly pulled away and wiped her face. She kicked a rock – boulder, if you want to be specific – clear off the edge and Bella had to duck to avoid being taken with it.

"Rosalie-

Her mate growled in warning and Bella shut her mouth. Rosalie stalked toward her until Bella's back was against a tree. Despite their height difference, Rosalie's presence made Bella feel small. She poked Bella in the forehead with more force than needed and hissed, "I still felt you, idiot."

"I-

"No! You don't get to speak. You want to know why? Because you are an insufferable, reckless, self-sacrificing idiot! You threw yourself into a fucking chasm while I was unconscious. That means I woke up to not only find out that you were gone, but that you also got impaled by a goddamn katana and had a fucking hole in your stomach. I threw Emmett into a fucking mountain and dismembered Alice because I needed to know why I suddenly had a numbness spreading through my limbs. Why my heartbeat slowed to almost non-existent. Why I felt long periods of unbearable pain that I had to suffer through because there was nothing anyone could do. Why Alice had to drag me into the shower during the dead of night because it felt like I was being burned alive. I felt every last fucking thing you went through down there.

"I was fucking terrified. I watched my family, our family, fall apart one by one. I was the one who had to drive Marcus, Jane and Alec to the airport with this heaviness around us because while I lost my mate, the twins lost someone they considered their mother, and there was nothing me or Marcus could do to make them feel any better because what would be the point? I was the one who held Charlie late at night when he stopped by because Esme couldn't fathom the type of pain he was in because like me, he could still _feel_ you. We both had to suffer through this deep, agonizing ache that never faded. Even now, standing with you here, I still feel it in my chest."

Bella wisely said nothing as Rosalie ran her hands through her hair and tugged hard at the blonde roots.

"I have spent the last six months torn between killing myself or waiting it out because not even you would be sadistic enough to come into my life and then leave me in the worst possible way. Fuck, Isabella. I didn't even get to say goodbye. For the first time in eighty fucking years, hell, for the first time in my lifetime, I was truly happy and in love. I'd finally found a reason to look forward to eternity. I'm alive again, Bella, because of you. And I don't mean that just literally. I mean you're the reason why my heart beats, why blood flows through my veins, why I am at peace when I close my eyes, and that's not including all the ways you make me feel wanted. How you look at me, how you hold me, how you touch me and kiss me. How you say my name and how you protect me. Goddammit! You... I love you. I'm in love with you. I want you. I need you. And then you were gone. Just like that."

Rosalie violently wiped away her tears. The area around them had become a winter wonderland. Snow covered the rocks, the trees, the leaves, and little icicles dangled from the branches. Her mate stood in the center of it all, hiding her face in her hands, and Bella took a careful step forward. She kept going until she was directly in front of her. Rosalie refused to look at her. She dropped to her knees and laid her head on her stomach. She wrapped her arms around her and released the emotions she'd been holding in for the last six months. It all hit her at once. Jane. Charlie. Alec. Marcus. Esme. Alice. Emmett. The entire family. Rosalie's pain. Charlie's pain. Jane and Alec not knowing what happened. Her torture in Hell. It overwhelmed her until she broke out into sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried. “I- I- I didn’t know what else to do!”

She kept apologizing because that was all she could say. There was nothing left in her. She screwed up. She'd hurt the people she promised herself she wouldn't. She put them through Hell for what? A selfish desire to win? To beat her brother? Bella found herself going backward. Rosalie pushed at her until she was lying flat on the snowy grass. Although confused, Bella automatically wrapped her arms around Rosalie.

"What-

"Hush, Isabella. Just… lay with me."

* * *

After school, Alice focused most of her energy on not looking into Rosalie or Bella's future. She didn't want or need to see anything that might happen. Emmett nudged her, and she looked up just in time to see Leah, Seth, and Angela make their way over.

"Did she kill her?" Angela asked.

"We left," Emmett said.

"They have a few things they need to work out," Alice said.

"No shit. Rosalie's emotionally stunted enough without Bella's complicated life thrown into the mix. And I haven't really met the girl. Demon. Thing. Whatever," Leah said.

"Did you just call Rosalie emotionally stunted?" Seth asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah?"

"That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

Leah scowled and said, "I resent that."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"I hope you don’t think Bella has forgiven you,” Angela said.

"Figures. At least she isn't Jane. I swear I still twitch when I go for hikes."

"Oh, honey," Alice cooed. "Bella's much, much worse."

Leah groaned while Seth patted her on the shoulder.

"Should we, you know, be prepared for her coming back to the house?" Angela asked.

"Probably. Esme's probably made this big dinner for her."

"You don't know?"

"No. I'm just guessing this time."

“The world must be ending," Leah said sarcastically.

"Careful, pup," Alice warned.

Leah held up her hands in surrender and asked, "Why aren't you sure?"

"Charlie told her."

"Okay, and?"

"Bella would obviously go see Charlie first, and Charlie would tell Esme, who would probably get flustered and decide to make a big dinner as a way to work through her emotions," Emmett said. "It's how she processes things. Like how she made your favorite food when Seth dragged you back in the house after Jane tortured you for an hour?"

Leah twitched but gave a thumbs-up to show she understood.

Alice blinked up at Emmett and said, "Have I mentioned how hot it is when you do that?"

"No, but I'm never against a reminder," he teased.

"On that note," Leah snatched the keys from Angela, "we'll see you guys later."

"You are not driving my car," Angela huffed.

"Get in the damn car, Angela," Leah exasperated.

"Do you want me to call Jane and tell her you're being a bitch?"

Leah blanched. Seth slipped into the backseat without another word while Leah held out the keys. Angela cheered and took the keys from her while Leah stomped around to the passenger side. Emmett tore his eyes away from Alice and managed to give a wave before Alice jumped into his arms. He adjusted easily and kissed her on the lips. Angela honked the horn and rolled down the window.

"Get a room, losers," she shouted.

"Planning on it," Alice shouted back.

* * *

Bella yawned as she opened her eyes. The sun had almost gone down, but the snow remained intact. She glanced over to the side and found Rosalie staring up at the sky.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two hours," Rosalie said. "I woke up before you and let you sleep."

Bella nodded and stretched, groaning at the tension in her muscles. When she finished, she sighed and rubbed her eyes. "So. Leah and Seth are my new siblings," she murmured.

"They aren't that bad. They got their tempers under control. Leah's still a bitch, but so am I and the family's used to her personality. Seth's a smaller version of Emmett which means he gets along with everyone in the house. Angela and Leah worked out their differences before Jane was called back to Volterra. We fell into a rhythm, but we talked about you all the time. Seth is looking forward to meeting you. Leah's afraid, but eager to see you as well. She won't mention it or act like it though."

"Guess she's exactly like you then," Bella joked. Then she winced, but before she could apologize, Rosalie kissed her. It was short, sweet, but it was the type of kiss that drove her crazy because it was full of emotion. She hadn't even realized her eyes closed again until she opened them and found herself staring into- "Your eyes are gray," she blurted.

Rosalie blinked, returning them to their natural violet, and said, "Sorry. It's a new thing I've noticed when I use my gift."

"I like it. It's pretty on you. Though I do wonder..." Bella trailed off as a sudden flash of fear went through her body. Except it didn't come from her. She frowned and whispered, "Why are you scared?"

“I have to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago.”

“Okay?”

Rosalie twisted until she was leaning back against the tree. Her eyes were on Bella, but they were miles away. "I was engaged once," she said flatly.

"I- what? When?"

"His name was Royce King. At the time, I thought he was the man of my dreams. Everything about him was what I was supposed to want. I'd agreed to marry him out of what I believed to be the right reasons. I was content to be his wife, to have his children, and to live out our lives until we passed naturally. There were rumors about him, rumors I ignored, but I guess it doesn't matter now. One night, I was walking home from my friend Vera's house. Her relationship with her husband was so pure, so genuine, and it was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on my head. Royce would never be like that with me, and I wouldn't be like that with him. I had settled for the sake of reputation, and I needed to make things right before I walked down the aisle. On my way home, I was lost in my thoughts as I walked down the street. Vera's house wasn't far, but it was cold and I was anxious to get home to speak to my mother."

Bella reached out for Rosalie to keep herself grounded, but the moment they touched hands, the scene around them changed. Both Bella and Rosalie looked around at the new cityscape.

"What the hell?" Bella exclaimed.

"Never thought I'd see this place again," Rosalie said dryly.

Bella blinked and said, "You know where we are?"

"Rochester, New York. 1933. The night I died."

"Wait, what?"

Rosalie looked over Bella's shoulder and pointed. "See? There I am."

Bella spun around and watched the human version of Rosalie stroll down the street. "Holy shit," she whispered.

The memory played out as Rosalie narrated, "I was nearly home when I passed an alleyway full of men. I thought nothing of it and continued my walk. Until one of them called my name. It was Royce. He cut me off as I walked away. He was drunk, reeking of whiskey and cigars. I let him kiss me on the cheek. I told him I'd see him tomorrow and tried to leave, but he wasn't quite ready for me to go. He grabbed me by the arm and tugged me back. He pressed his lips to mine with more force than I was expecting. His friends cheered him on. He grabbed my ass and ground into me like some mangy mutt. At some point, I grew annoyed and pushed him away. He was embarrassed. As was I. I hissed at him, told him to sober up, and I pushed past him. But, again, that wasn't in his plans. Royce grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me back into the alleyway."

Bella had a bad feeling settle in her stomach. It amplified as the memory continued. Rosalie stopped talking, and Bella trembled because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away. To Bella's growing horror, she was forced to watch as not only Royce, but his friends too, have their way with her. She grew more and more nauseous with every thrust. Every slap. Every scream. Rosalie kept begging for help, but no one did. When it ended, Bella glared at the men as they ran off into the night. That's when it started to snow.

"While I was lying there, I admit I was a little happy. I loved the snow. I had always wanted to lie out in it and let it surround me. It was poetic to me, but Carlisle found me. He took one look at me, and I could see it in his eyes. No matter what he tried to say, I knew he didn't do it for me, to save me. He wanted to own me, but he hid it behind so much sympathy and guilt that I forced myself to ignore it. Then he bit me and whisked me away. Craziest thing is I was only two houses down from my home. I had hoped if I screamed loud enough that my father or my brothers would hear me, rescue me, but it wasn't until I'd woken up as a vampire did I learn my family wasn't even home that night. There was no one who could've saved me."

Bella's relief was tangible as the memory ended and they were back on the cliff. She found Rosalie in the same spot, same distant look in her eyes, but there was something else there. Bella crawled over and sat in front of her. She waited until Rosalie’s gaze cleared before she asked, "Did you kill them?"

Rosalie laughed humorlessly and said, "Yes. But I didn't bite them. I tortured them like they tortured me. I saved Royce for last. He had bodyguards, but they were minor annoyances. When I found him, I had on my wedding dress. I was a bit theatrical back then."

Bella chewed on her lip. "Do you want me to tell my brother to find him in Hell? Pick up where you left off?"

"Ask me again tomorrow."

Bella nodded. Rosalie switched back into their original positions, and the two lied there in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, when Rosalie turned and asked which brother was in Hell.

"Cauliel. He's my demon brother," Bella said, frowning. "He was the one who took pity on me the first time. I call him my brother because he showed me more love than my actual blood siblings."

There was a beat of silence. Then-

"How are you here?"

The question was whispered with such uncertainty and fear that it made Bella's heart ache. Bella stared at the sky, not wanting to see Rosalie's reaction as she said, "You should know that I would have moved the Heavens and the Earth to return to you."

Rosalie climbed on top of her, forcing Bella to look her in the eyes, and she studied her for a long moment. "Bella, what did you do?"

"I sacrificed a piece of my soul to come back," she admitted.

"Which part?"

Bella smiled sadly and said, "My humanity."

"I don't understand."

"Remember how I told you I was part angel?" Rosalie nodded and Bella added, "That was what I called my humanity. It was the part of me that was honest and open, the one that saw the good in people even when they didn't always deserve it. The savior complex, as I liked to say. And, yeah, there were some cool powers that came with it. But to come back, I had to give up something that I loved."

"They made you choose?" she whispered.

"Yes. It's complicated. Fallen are hard to kill, but it is an automatic death if one dies in a Laya Moul or if they are beheaded. For me, when I went over, I was still breathing. When I landed in Hell, I was still breathing. By the law of the Fallen, I won the battle against Azrael and gained his abilities, but then I died in Hell. There was a murky, gray area that ensured I could stay that way. So my soul was trapped in limbo for what felt like years, but I guess was only six months. Unfortunately, while my soul was there, my body was in Hell. I could feel whatever was being done to me. Scars appeared on my body and it was the worst kind of pain. It was like a phantom pain that you couldn't control. I knew every bite, every claw, and every power inflicted upon me, but I was unable to do anything.

“Then, after a very long time, Rafael came to me. He gave me the option of going... well, up there, but I denied him. I would rather spend the rest of my life in Hell than go up there with those self-righteous bastards. Anyway, Rafael knew I would turn it down and presented me with a choice. I would either give up my angelic self, my angelic powers, or give up my bond to you. I would have no memory of you, have no connection to you, and that was something I couldn't live with. So. I chose the red pill."

"What? What pill?"

"It's a Matrix... never mind. Next thing I know, I wake up naked in the middle of the woods behind Charlie's house at like four this morning with all these scars and memories. It took an hour for Charlie to calm me down long enough to get me in the shower."

Venom dropped on her cheek, but Rosalie used her thumb to wipe it away. "What did you lose?" she asked.

"Well. If I'm honest, not much. I’m still strong, still fast, and still got my enhanced senses. I just can’t do my cool weather thing anymore nor can I heal anyone. I also have my wings."

"You had healing powers?"

"I couldn't bring someone back to life, but I could seal up wounds and heal broken bones." Rosalie's guilt hit Bella like an eighteen-wheeler and she immediately put a stop to it. "Stop that. I would pick you a million times over. This is a nothing but an adjustment. I'll be okay."

"Still. Who are you without it?"

Bella shrugged. She had no idea, but she knew she had time to figure it out.

* * *

Rafael stood in the center of the hall with his head down. His siblings sat on thrones before him. Contrary to what he’d told Elisheba, she was not just another Fallen. She was once one of the Heaven's most powerful beings. One of God’s most trusted warriors. But jealousy and pride can cause even the holiest of creatures to do the unthinkable. He glanced at the throne with Elisheba's name on it, the one at the front with the crown resting on its seat, and wished he'd made a deal with her rather than their siblings. Power was not worth the stress he was under.

"She took the bait, yes?" his brother, Yomiel, asked.

"Yes. She gave me her powers," Rafael said.

"Then what, pray tell, is the issue?" Dalilah asked.

Rafael swallowed and said, "She is still the most powerful of us. Still capable of eliminating us, you, from existence.”

"You said that power lied within her Angel," Dalilah pointed out.

"I know what I said," he snapped. He regretted it immediately when Dalilah rose from her seat and stepped down. She grabbed Rafael's robes and brought him to eye level.

"Mind your tongue, as you are but a means to an end. A very replaceable one at that," she hissed.

Rafael swallowed and looked down out of surrender. Dalilah dropped him back to the floor and re-took her seat on the throne. Rafael got to his feet and brushed off his robes. "My apologies. It will not happen again," he whispered.

"Of course not. You are worthless, but you are not stupid," she grumbled.

Rafael flinched. Yomiel flicked his wrist and the doors to the hall opened. Rafael took the hint. As he got to the exit, his body froze. Yomiel appeared by his side and whispered in his ear, "Should you fail to kill her by the next full moon, we will come down there ourselves and remove you both from the equation. Father's rules be damned. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Then go before I change my mind and have your wings ripped from your spineless body."

Rafael hurried from the hall. He kept his head down and his hands clenched under his sleeves. He was bound by magic and blood to complete this task for them. But he would find a way to warn Elisheba. He was an idiot to go against her in the first place. He just needed to figure out how. He stopped. He was bound by blood not to tell Elisheba about their plans. But that didn't mean he couldn't pass the message along to someone else.


	18. Here Comes Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a bit more into Leah's life with Sam.

Rosalie leaned against the doorframe with a soft smile on her face as Bella dragged Leah by the shirt outside. Emmett promised Seth that Bella wouldn't hurt Leah too bad. Rosalie glanced at him, eyebrow raised, and Emmett shrugged helplessly. She turned back and shoved her hands into her pockets. Charlie and Esme were inside cleaning up the kitchen while Alice and Angela prepared for movie night.

"Hello, wolfie," Bella grunted, releasing Leah.

Leah stumbled a bit but caught her balance. "Are you sure you don't need to like digest your food or whatever? You ate more food than me and Seth combined."

"I was in Hell," Bella deadpanned. "My appetite is a bit off."

Leah groaned and shook out her arms. "So, are we doing this human to demon or do I need to get, you know, furry?"

"No need to wolf out." Bella rolled her shoulders and her wings emerged from her skin. "We just need to chat."

Leah took deep breath and Rosalie gasped. Emmett and Seth both had the same awe-struck looks on their faces.

"Holy shit," Seth exhaled.

"Babe, why do your wings look different?" Rosalie called out.

Bella frowned and wrapped her wings around her. They were black at the roots but bled into red by the tips. She poked at the solid white horn curved at the top. She shrugged at Rosalie then grabbed Leah by the arms. She whispered, "Let's go for a ride."

"A ride? What do you mean ride?"

Rosalie winced once she realized what Bella planned to do. She glanced again at Emmett, who subtly wrapped his arms around Seth. Bella launched into the air. Leah's screams echoed for a long time before not even Emmett, with the best hearing, could hear her.

* * *

Bella hovered over the clouds, as high as Leah could go physically, and looked Leah in the eyes. "Calm down," she said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You have me above the fucking mountains! I can see Canada!”

"This was the best way to ensure we’d have privacy. And yes, to scare you a bit.”

“Why?” Leah shivered and glanced down. “Oh God. We’re up so high.”

“I won’t drop you. And because I know something that the others don't. Something about your relationship with Sam and the other wolves." Bella tightened her grip on Leah's arms. "You treated someone I consider a sister like trash. You broke her heart, took things from her that she can't get back, and emotionally ruined her. Had it not been for my child, she would've taken longer to heal. But you didn't have much of a choice, did you?"

Leah closed her eyes and struggled not to cry. But she broke. "I couldn't tell anyone! He told me I couldn't. He knew I was gay when we were dating, but he forced himself on me so many times. When he imprinted on Emily, I was so happy, you know? But then I shifted and he found a knew way to punish me. I was happy with Angela, I was, and I knew she would leave me one day. But Sam- he gave me orders I couldn't refuse. He was the Alpha, whatever he said went, and when I was in wolf form, the guys would all see what I did. They would laugh and ask Sam to make me go through it over and over again. It was sick. They saw me-me- with her. Physically. I felt so exposed and… they gave Sam suggestions on what he could do to me while I was with Angela. God, and then Seth shifted. I knew it was too late. There was nothing I could do without-

"Putting Seth in danger," Bella finished. "Yeah, I know. Which is why I'm not going to hurt you."

Leah relaxed.

"But let me make something perfectly clear," Bella warned. "If you hurt anyone in this family, I'll force you to shift, tie you down, and skin you alive to make a rug out of you. Am I clear?"

Leah gulped and nodded quickly.

"Good. Good." Bella loosened her grip and smiled mischievously. "Oh, but I lied earlier.”

“About what?”

Bella let go.

* * *

"Uh, Rose?" Emmett whispered in a low voice. "I hear Leah screaming."

"What?" she whispered back.

Emmett didn't respond. It took a few seconds before Rosalie could hear the scream, and she looked up at the small form falling from the sky. "Oh shit," she muttered.

Seth looked up too. He squinted and cocked his head. He didn't recognize her until she hit the tree line and he lunged forward, hoping to catch her. Emmett grabbed him and kept him in place. He reassured him that Bella wouldn't let her die, but when he glanced at Rosalie, it was clear they both had the same thought. What if Bella didn't catch her in time?

Their answer came when Leah stopped centimeters from the ground. Her breath displaced the dirt beneath her. Bella had Leah's shirt in a tight grip. Her wings flapped slowly, keeping them both upright. She let the wolf dangle mid-air before she let go. Leah grunted as she hit the dirt and curled into a fetal position for a moment. Bella landed on the ground next to her and pulled in her wings.

"Next time, I won't catch you."

Leah unfolded herself and looked up at her. "I hate you."

"I thought torturing each other is what sister's do," she teased.

Leah glared at her. Emmett released Seth and the boy took off to his sister. He made a pit stop and slapped Bella as hard as he could. Bella's head twisted sharply to the right and she grabbed her cheek. Seth put his hands on his hips.

"In this family, we have reasonable discussions when we have conflict," he huffed. "We don't drop each other from the atmosphere."

Rosalie snickered at the look on Bella's face.

"You hit me," she said.

"And I'll do it again."

"I- fair enough," she grumbled.

Seth then wrapped his arms around her. "Also, it's nice to meet you. I hope you and I will be great friends," he said.

"I think we'll be just fine, cub." Bella ruffled his hair. "Your sister, on the other hand, is an acquired taste."

"You know what?" Leah got off the ground. "You and blondie deserve each other. You're both assholes and stupid pieces of-

"LEAH SWAN!" Esme shouted from in the house. "GET IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

Bella made a face and fake-whispered, "Someone's pissed off Mama Bear."

Leah swallowed roughly. "Hey, you want to take my back up in the air? I'd like to take my chances with gravity."

"Absolutely not," Alice said, blurring to a stop in front of them. When Bella jumped, she frowned at her. "Did you not hear me coming?"

"No, which scares me," Bella confessed.

Rosalie frowned and walked off the porch. Alice jumped up and down.

"I can scare you now!" she cheered.

"NOW LEAH!" Esme shouted.

Leah whined under her breath and shuffled toward the house. Alice smiled at Bella before she slapped her on the opposite cheek. That time, Bella hissed in pain and felt her jaw snap out of place momentarily. She snapped it back and stretched her jaw out. Rosalie flicked Alice on the ear.

"Don't slap my girlfriend."

"You haven't even asked her out on a date yet."

"That's not exactly my fault, is it?" Rosalie deadpanned.

Bella flinched a little. Had they really not been on a date? She sighed and shook out her hair. "Just add it to the long list of things I have to make up for," she said.

"Just be lucky you're immortal." Rosalie made a face. "You are still immortal, right?" she asked.

"Sort of. It's like how with you guys someone has to set you on fire to kill you. It's the same with me. Unless someone beheads me, I'm pretty much in for the long haul."

"Enough of the death talk,” Alice said. "It’s movie time."

"What are we watching?" Bella asked.

Alice spun around and dragged Emmett and Seth into the house. Bella glanced at Rosalie. "She picked a Lifetime movie, didn’t she?" she asked.

Rosalie shrugged and turned around. "I'm going to shower and change clothes. Save me a spot on the floor please," she said.

* * *

"No, no, no. Damnit." Emmett brought his knees to his chest. "This girl's an idiot," he huffed.

"She's definitely not that smart," Seth whispered.

Angela shushed them and snagged popcorn from Leah. Bella covered her laugh and kissed Rosalie's shoulder. Her girlfriend had changed into a tank top with the tightest, shortest pairs of shorts imaginable. It took a lot of effort not to do anything more than kiss her shoulder in the safety of the dark room. Sure, vampires had near perfect sight, but she felt like she could get away with it. Tucking her face into the side of Rosalie's neck, she groaned at the natural scent of her girlfriend. It was heavenly. No pun intended.

Bella forced herself to look back at the screen. They were in the climax of some cheesy lifetime movie. You know, the one where a woman moves to an apartment complex after a bad breakup, falls in love with the cute landlord, and then he turns out to be a complete psychopath? It had captured the attention of everyone except Charlie, Bella, and Rosalie. Charlie was half-sleep, his head in Esme's lap, and Bella envied her descendant's ability to get away with it. Alice would break her in half if she tried to pull something like that.

Rosalie lightly scratched her nails against Bella's thighs. She knew it was a bad idea to have her sit in between her legs, but she had hoped her girlfriend would behave. Bella growled a warning under her breath. Rosalie wasn't fazed and started drawing on Bella's thigh. It wasn't until the third time around did Bella understand what was being said.

_Fuck me_

Bella twitched and flexed her fingers. Somehow, Alice looked her way and gave a soft smile. She jerked her head towards the door and mouthed, "Go."

Bella didn't have time to mutter thanks before she was speeding through the woods with Rosalie in her arms. She stopped once she got to Charlie's house. She put Rosalie down and made sure there was no one in the vicinity. Once she was sure they were alone, she picked Rosalie up and jumped up to the second floor. She broke through the window and threw Rosalie on the bed. She clawed down the mattress and forced herself to move to the other side of the room.

With her change, she was getting a crash course in what it meant to be a full demon. She turned her back on Rosalie and opened her mouth wide. First lesson, new fangs. They were longer, sharper, and they hurt like a bitch. She whined a little and put her hands on the wall. She heard the bed squeak and without turning around, growled, "Don't. Move."

Thankfully, Rosalie heeded her warning. Bella rolled her shoulders and looked back. Whatever restraint she had left melted away. She was across the room and on top of Rosalie before she could blink. She ran her tongue up the base of Rosalie's neck and to her ear. "I need you," she whispered.

Rosalie took a labored breath. "Oh God."

"He's not here right now," Bella mocked. She slid her hand up Rosalie's chest, over her neck, and under her head. She tangled her fingers in her hair and tugged. Rosalie moaned and tried to push Bella away. Bella tugged harder and Rosalie's moan turned into a whimper. She used her free hand to rip Rosalie's tank away from her body. Her knuckles brushed against Rosalie's bare skin. Bella focused on the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the black lace against white skin, and she pressed a soft kiss to her sternum. Bella released her grip in Rosalie's hair and moved so that she was hovering on top of her. She smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Look at me, finding forever in a sweet, stubborn, literal Ice Queen who tastes like winter and smells like fresh snow. Her very essence soothes the fire in my soul. With her, there is no hurry. Each moment is precious. Each kiss is etched into my memory for the years to come. Her body molds to mine as if she were created just for me. The feel of her skin against mine intoxicates me." Bella reached behind Rosalie and unclipped her bra. She slid the straps down her shoulders and lifted Rosalie's arms, removing the bra completely. She threw it somewhere behind her. "Oh, how I ache to touch her, to taste her, to bring her to climax and watch her come undone."

"You're changing the words," Rosalie whispered.

Bella chuckled and said, "The words might have changed, but my feelings have not. I love you with every fiber of my being, Rosalie Hale." She paused and smirked. "Now, if I remember this conversation correctly, this is the part where you-

Rosalie interrupted her by fusing their lips together. Bella's left hand snaked its way to the back of Rosalie's head and she deepened the kiss. Rosalie moaned and Bella slipped her tongue past Rosalie's lips. She shivered at the cool sensation and ran her tongue over Rosalie's teeth. She could taste Rosalie's venom and wasn't as against the taste as she assumed. But after a moment, Bella felt something at the back of her mind. She reluctantly pulled away and looked down at the frenzied state of her mate. Rosalie's eyes were solid black and venom dripped down the side of her mouth, but there was something in her eyes that Bella recognized as fear.

"Hey, what's going on?" she whispered. "I do something wrong?"

Rosalie sighed and covered her face. "It's not you. It's just… I haven't been touched by anyone since… him."

Bella felt like an idiot. She peeled Rosalie's hands away from her face and waited until she had her attention. She intertwined their fingers and said, "We can stop if you want."

"No!" Rosalie cleared her throat and added, "I don't want to stop. I just… need you to go slow. Okay?"

"Okay." Bella released one hand. She traced the outline of Rosalie's collarbone. "This okay?" she asked.

Rosalie nodded and squirmed beneath her. Bella hesitantly moved her finger down to the valley between her breasts. She allowed herself a moment to stare. She'd always known Rosalie was a Goddess. The boys at school would whisper to themselves how Rosalie's body was a work of art, and Bella could see in that very moment that it was an accurate statement. She glanced up at her, seeing her eyes closed, and took a chance. She bent down and took one breast into her mouth. Rosalie cried out and Bella sucked hard on the cool flesh. Rosalie suddenly arched up and Bella accidentally scraped her teeth against her skin.

"Oh fuck!"

Bella smiled as she moved on to the next one and swirled her tongue around her nipple. She gently bit down, careful not to draw venom or blood, and then released her breast with a pop. The sounds coming from Rosalie were short-circuiting her brain and she had to pull away to keep from sinking her teeth into Rosalie's neck. She wanted to make it permanent, bind her to Bella in a more… physical sense. She wanted everyone to see it, to know Rosalie belonged to her, and she hadn't realized she'd dug her nails so deep into the mattress that she felt the box springs.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I do something?"

"No! No. It isn't you. I promise. I just need a moment." Bella laughed and took a deep breath. "Túl sok," she whispered. _(Too much.)_

"M-Mi a sok?" Rosalie replied hesitantly. _(What's too much?)_

Bella blinked and looked at her. "When did you-

"When you were gone," Rosalie interrupted. "I figured I needed to spend my time doing something productive."

"So you learned Hungarian?"

"Yes. You speak it more than anything else, honestly. Still haven't told me why."

"I don't know," Bella confessed. "It just comes out."

Rosalie placed her hands-on Bella's hips and squeezed. "What's wrong?" she repeated.

"Do you remember when I shared my blood?"

"Yes."

"That… look, there's a reason Fallen are forbidden to do it. It eventually causes problems with the Fallen and the person they bonded with as it's not always their mate. It creates a fracture where the Fallen needs to complete the bond, to mark the other person as theirs, and it causes a lot of problems."

"I'm lost."

"Our bond is strong because you're my mate, but I still have to complete the process. I still have to… finish."

"Meaning?"

"I have to mark you as mine."

* * *

Jane strolled through the town with her hood over her head and her hands tucked deep within her cloak. She wasn't hungry or in the mood to cause pain. She was empty. Alec had resorted to spending all of his time talking with Seth, much to the displeasure of Caius, who crushed Alec's phone in front of the entire court. Marcus was furious. The three 'brothers' got into such a massive fight that the entire guard split into three different factions. Jane, Demetri, Alec, and Felix were on Marcus's side and she never cared enough to figure out the rest. She hadn't noticed she turned down a side alley until a bolt of lightning struck a few feet away from her. She froze at the shadowy silhouette in front of her. She noticed the wings and her undead heart panged.

"Who are you?" she growled.

"Calm. I am here to deliver a message. Return to Lima, Ohio. You will be needed." The silhouette dropped a letter at her feet. "Take allies with you. Please. She needs you."

Jane shielded her face as a bolt of lightning struck again and the silhouette was gone. She picked up the letter and unfolded it.

**_Elisheba's in danger. Show her this letter. She will know what to do._ **

Jane frowned and tucked the letter into her cloak. She sped back to the castle.

* * *

"Mark me how?" she asked.

Bella showed off her fangs. "A bite at the juncture of your neck," she said.

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Why were you so hesitant to tell me that?"

Bella shifted and tugged her hand from out of the mattress. She flexed her fingers and said, "I… it has to come at an emotional highpoint."

Rosalie laughed. "I see," she said. "Well. What if I want you to… mark me?"

"I- you do?"

"Yes."

"N-now?"

"Am I at an emotional highpoint?" she teased.

Bella blushed and shook her head no. Rosalie switched them so that she was on top. She cupped Bella's cheeks and kissed her. The kiss started off slow, teasing, and then it became desperate. Their teeth clashed together and their tongues battled for dominance. Rosalie bit into Bella's lip and blood dripped down her chin. Rosalie licked it away and lost herself in the feeling of having Bella's hands all over her body. Bella ripped away her shorts, and she shivered at the air against her body. She eventually got her hands to move again and tore away Bella's clothes. She yelped as she was suddenly flipped back over. Bella smiled cheekily before she kissed down her stomach. Her hips rose on their own accord, but Bella held them down. Rosalie growled in annoyance. Bella kissed and sucked on her inner thighs, purposely avoiding where she wanted her.

"Isabella!" she snapped.

Bella bit hard into her thigh, and Rosalie glared down into a pair of startlingly red eyes.

"You better-" Rosalie let out an uncharacteristic squeal when Bella slipped her tongue between her glistening folds. She smacked the back of Bella's head. "Asshole," she murmured.

Bella shrugged and swirled tongue around her clit, never taking her eyes off Rosalie. She was the first to break eye contact when she grabbed both sides of Bella's head and locked her ankles over her back. She knew Bella could've broken out of the hold, but she was glad she didn't. Bella raised an eyebrow at the move, and Rosalie just smirked. She slowly rocked her hips and rode Bella's tongue. She could feel Bella's arousal with hers, and it set her nerves on fire. Rosalie couldn't remember that last time she broke out a sweat, and there she was, sweating and writhing on a shredded mattress. Her mate took back control and broke the hold. Bella crawled upward, her juices staining her chin, and kissed her lazily. Bella pulled away and wound her hand between their bodies.

"You sure? Because, once I do it, there's no going back."

"God, Bella! Just do it!"

Bella laughed and looked her in the eyes as she entered her with her fingers. Rosalie tensed and grabbed Bella's wrist.

"You okay?" Bella asked softly.

She took several deep breaths and nodded, letting go of her wrist. Bella picked up where she left off, keeping to the slowest pace possible. Rosalie took her finger and clawed down Bella's side. Blood dripped onto the mattress and Bella snickered.

"Alright, alright," she murmured.

Her slow pace became a brutal, continuous assault. Rosalie's head cracked the headboard as she cursed and tried to move away. But Bella wrapped her arm around her and kept in her place. Rosalie couldn't form a sound as Bella lost herself to her demon.

"Mine," she growled.

Rosalie gasped as they locked eyes. There was no love in Bella's gaze. It was so dark and possessive. She whimpered and didn't even have time to adjust to the additional finger before Bella's fangs hovered over her skin. She was losing control of her powers. She felt it. Her eyes closed, and her moans grew louder with each thrust. Bella suddenly sunk her teeth into Rosalie's neck and liquid fire spread through her body. She screamed and the fire was replaced by a bone-numbing chill.

The windows of the house blew open with snow and ice.

* * *

Seth scrambled to answer his phone while the rest of the family cleaned up. He answered excitedly, "Alec?"

"Not quite."

"Jane?"

There was a crash, and Seth moved out of the way as Angela ran into the room. She snagged his phone and smiled at the screen.

"Hi, my love," she said, slightly out of breath. "You okay?"

Jane smiled a little but said, “Yes. No. It depends. We are on our way back to Lima. With guests."

"Guests? What guests?”

The rest of the family had come into the room and listened intently. Jane moved the phone back and showed off the people she was with. They were on clearly on a jet but weren’t in the air yet.

"Demetri? Felix?" Emmett said.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"Why did you none of you tell me she was back?" Jane asked darkly.

Alice made a face. "She’s been with Rosalie all day,” she said.

"Never mind," Jane sighed. "I would do the same thing if it were Angela. Look, where is she? Or where are they?"

"You don't want to know."

"That's the thing, Alice," Marcus interrupted. "We do need to know. We have to know."

"One of Bella's siblings visited me in Volterra," Jane said. "With a warning."

"What kind of warning?" Charlie asked.

"She's in danger.”


	19. Into The Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very, very long chapter. It also toes the line of being a bit... well, let's just say we meet the 'Big Man' that is in no way, shape, or form a representation of that 'Big Man.' Might be a few mistakes.

Alice skipped into the kitchen and stopped short of running directly into Felix. She anticipated him being hunting with the others hence her decision to finally escape the bedroom for some fresh air. Then again, the Volturi all knew how to get around her visions. A blessing and a curse.

"Why, hello, little one."

"Felix."

"I see your precious cowboy is no longer here. How sad."

Alice pursed her lips. Felix was strong, sure, but he was a dumb as a doorknob. One would think after being alive for so long, he would pick up on social cues. Such as the fact Emmett and Alice lived in the same room. She rubbed her temples. Charlie was gone to get Bella and Rosalie, Esme was with Alec and Emmett for hunting, and Marcus and Demetri were at the diner. She made a mental note to remind them that hunting in Forks town was off-limits. Again.

"Hey!" she huffed, smacking Felix's hands away from her arm. "No touching."

"You were not listening to me," he pouted.

"I was not aware you were still talking."

"Alice."

"Felix."

He grinned and stepped closer. Alice took a step back. "Come on," he said. "You cannot tell me you do not feel the same."

"I can assure you I do not feel whatever you feel for me," she said slowly.

"But without that cowboy around, you are-

"Completely and totally taken care of."

Felix had no time to defend himself as Emmett picked him up and threw him through the backdoor. At least he had the state of mind to open them to avoid Esme's wrath. Alice scratched the side of her nose and poked her head around Emmett. Felix was being held down by Alec while Esme glided into the kitchen with a smile.

"Morning dear! I was afraid you would never come down."

"I was hiding," she said dryly.

Esme hummed and waved her hand around. "I'm sure he's learned his lesson by now," she said.

"Here's hoping. Anyway, I had a small, tiny vision earlier that I was going to wait to mention, but I need some help in how to approach it."

"Whenever you say small or tiny with your visions, it means some shit is about to go down," Emmett pointed out.

"Heidi made the decision to follow Demetri and Felix to Forks. She should be in the air at this very moment."

Esme and Emmett both paused and looked at her. Outside, Alec kicked Felix through the trees with a flourish. "Heidi as in Bella's ex?" Emmett asked.

"We only know one Heidi, babe."

"Oh dear. Maybe I should call Charlie and have him tell them when he gets there?"

Alice's eyes glazed over as she looked through the variables that could come with the announcement. None of them ended well. She blinked and said, "Nothing we do will end well. Our best bet with the least amount of bloodshed is to tell Rosalie when she gets to the house. It will save Charlie a headache and Rosalie hopefully won't react too strongly around the entire family. Someone will still get hurt, mostly Bella, but it won't be as bad as waiting until Heidi arrives because then we all get a limb or two taken before Bella can calm her down."

Emmett grunted and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head and she politely removed a leaf from his hair. Esme clicked her tongue against her teeth and put her hands on her hips. Alec came inside and paused at the threshold. He bent over and examined the frame. "Did you guys know there's a missing piece of wood here?" he asked.

Alice slowly peeled herself away from her mate as Esme turned and looked at him. He gulped and took a step back. "Mom, let's think this through, okay?" he said. "It was an accident. He was touching my mate."

"Find it," she said.

"Pardon?"

"Find. It. I crafted those doors by hand, Emmett McCarthy! So, you better find that missing piece or you will rebuild both doors in the exact same design."

"Yes ma'am," he sighed.

* * *

Charlie trudged up to his old house. He didn't even want to think about why there was so much ice on the windows.. He knocked on the door and waited. It took about thirty seconds for him to realize why Alice sent him instead of the others. He had a very irate demon in his face and his feet were a good ten inches off the ground. He glanced down at the mark on her neck and immediately lifted his hands.

"Eli," he said slowly. "It's me, Charlie."

Bella tightened her grip and pulled him closer. She sniffed his neck, huffed, and then released her grip. He landed on both feet but nearly stumbled down the stairs. She was dressed in an old flannel shirt of his and his gardening jeans which Esme told him to burn as there were more holes in it than fabric. "Mit akarsz?" she asked. _What do you want?_

Charlie relaxed minutely. Hungarian meant she was at least cognizant of her surroundings. "You need to come back to the house," he said.

"Why?"

"Really?" he sighed. "Would I risk my life to tell you to come back to the house for any reason other than life-threatening?"

Bella grunted and held up her finger. She vanished up the stairs and was back again before he could blink. She yawned a bit and Charlie glanced again at the bite mark. "I take it you two completed the final step?" he asked.

Bella grinned, fangs on full display, and he cringed. She snorted and her fangs receded into her gums. She tilted her head toward the ceiling. "Rose, you look fine. You can change when we get to the house."

Charlie strained to hear Rosalie's response but it was unnecessary as Rosalie appeared beside Bella like she teleported. He stared at her for a second, trying to figure out what was different. Her blonde hair had streaks of silver along the front and she shimmered like she was covered in ice. He had an urge to call her Elsa but figured that would end horribly so he tore his eyes away from her and turned around. Bella and Rosalie followed behind him.

"Where's the car?" Bella asked.

Charlie glanced over his shoulder and said, "Marcus, uh, dropped me off. I assumed he would be back by now."

"Want a lift?"

"You mean… like when I was a kid?"

"Why not?" she shrugged. "Not like I would not be able to hold the both of you."

"I would rather run," Rosalie said.

"Aw. Why?"

"I have spent the last eighteen hours on my back, Isabella. I need the exercise."

"Do not be so dramatic. You spent at least two hours on your knees."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes while Charlie coughed into his hand and pretended to find a rock interesting. He did not need to know that. Bella chuckled nervously and turned to Charlie. "I will pick you up when we get into the woods."

"Jesus. Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm not exactly twelve anymore."

Bella made a face and walked off toward the trees. Rosalie and Charlie followed after a mutual sigh. She glanced at him. "I can tell you have questions," she said.

Charlie rubbed his beard. "I, uh, just want to make sure you were on board with all of this," he said, gesturing to her neck. She had her mark hidden but he knew it was there. "Mate binding is one of those things that you can't undo."

Rosalie twisted around so that she was walking backward. She smiled. "At first, I was against marking her, but about halfway through the night, I made the decision to do it. She asked me a million times if I was sure and I told her a million and one times that I was happy to do it. I love her and I want to be connected to her in every way possible. It was a little weird watching her react to my venom. She threw it up like two hours later but by that time, the mark was already sealed. Nonetheless, I can assure you she was a perfect gentleman all night."

"And, uh, the ice?"

"I may or may not have lost control of my gift. It will melt at some point." Rosalie scowled at Bella's back. "Though I can do without the Frozen comparisons."

Charlie laughed before he could stop himself. Rosalie tripped him up but he never hit the ground. Bella set him straight and wagged her finger at Rosalie. "No tripping my descendants, darling," she said.

"He is now mine too, correct?"

"Oh yeah! We did get married. In theory. Sort of. Last night was a blur."

"You are the most infuriating individual I have ever met."

"Rose, be nice. Parents should never argue in front of their children."

Charlie was not surprised when Rosalie pressed her finger against Bella's cheek and left a thin sheet of ice on her skin. Bella, however, was not pleased and the ice evaporated instantly. Fearing a fight, Charlie cleared his throat and pointed in the general direction of the house. Bella glared at Rosalie, an unfortunate promise of something in her future, and unfurled her wings. He was nearly poked in the eye by one of the feathers and Bella's form of an apology came by her saying, "I promise to drop you once we get close enough," she said.

Charlie appreciated it. He jumped on her back, mindful of her wings, and she turned to Rosalie.

"Loser bottoms the rest of the week."

"Fine."

"I could have lived my entire life not hearing that," he sighed.

Bella chuckled and shot into the air. Charlie closed his eyes. No matter how old he got, he still was not used to being on the ground and in the air in a matter of seconds. In a few minutes, they were slowly descending to the Earth and Charlie flopped down to the dirt. Bella's wings went back into her body as she sprinted the rest of the way to try and beat Rosalie. Charlie laid out on the grass for a minute to catch his breath.

* * *

She caught up to Rosalie without problem, and they matched each other pace for pace, but Rosalie cheated. Bella yelped as she slid on a patch of ice and Rosalie put on a burst of speed, laughing the entire time. She growled and jumped into the air. Without her wings, she couldn't control her landing, so she crash landed in the driveway at the same time as Rosalie. They collided and fell to the ground in a tangled heap. Bella twisted so she landed on the concrete and grunted at the impact.

"Idiot," Rosalie sighed. "Why would you do that?"

"I clearly have yet to learn from my previous impulsive decisions," Bella groaned.

"You know, I would have happily slowed down," she said softly. "I quite like being-

"Please, for the love of God, do not finish that statement!" Alice shouted.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and pulled Bella off the ground. Bella barely had time to stretch her muscles before two more blurs crashed into her. Bella caught them both and once again, found herself on the ground. "Hey, guys, as much as I love being with you two, Rosalie and I just bonded," she grunted.

The twins got off in unison and Rosalie tugged Bella off the ground. She wheezed a little and hunched over. "You know, I may be a demon, but you people are made of stone. I can only take so much before I am but a skin bag of broken bones."

"Reading poetry again?" Alec asked.

"I will have you know I can make comments like that without being in one of my moods," she huffed.

"Where's Charlie?" Esme asked.

"In the woods probably trying to collect himself. I may or may not have pulled a Leah on him." Esme shook her head in disappointment and ran off to find him. Speaking of Leah… "Where are the mutts?"

"School with Angela."

"Can we go pick them up early?"

"They are already leaving at lunch."

"Fantastic. Hey, so-

"Emmett called Marcus who is picking up pizza on his way back with Demetri."

"Your ability is a godsend." Bella then tilted her head. "Wait, did you say Demetri?" she asked.

"And Felix," Alec added.

There was a sudden pause that made Bella suspicious. "Who else?" she asked.

Emmett nudged Alice, who elbowed Jane, who shook her head. "I am not telling her. You had the vision, you tell her," she said.

"Fine. Heidi is also… on her way," Alice sighed.

Bella flinched. "Oh. Uh. Why?" she asked, very aware of the eyes boring into the side of her skull. She really thought they got over that Heidi thing when she went swimming in the Pacific.

"To help the girl that broke her heart, obviously. You should really be more thankful she loves you enough to come out here for some vague threat."

Alice, Jane, and Alec facepalmed. Felix had a small piece of wood sticking out from his coat as he made his way to the group. He had a small piece of wood sticking out from his cloak that Emmett eagerly latched onto. He did a little cheer and tucked it carefully into his pocket. Bella stared at Felix with something close to hatred and annoyance.

"Why are you here?"

"Don't be like that. You know I am always down for a fight with my favorite vampire."

"You and I are on the outskirts of being friends. Associates."

"Maybe so, but it was getting boring as hell in the castle and when I overheard Jane asking Demetri for help. I offered my services as well."

"At the small risk of telling Aro where we were going," Jane gritted out.

"Semantics." Felix glanced at Rosalie. "Nice to see you again, blondie. Still without a man to fix that attitude of yours?"

"Felix, you should really stop talking," Alice warned.

"What? She's the one glaring at me!"

"Jane, what exactly is going on?" Bella asked. She wanted to know what the threat was and whether or not Felix was worth keeping around.

"Someone dropped off a letter that basically said you were in danger."

"Let me see it."

Jane pulled the letter from her pocket and handed it over. Bella turned around to avoid being seen by anyone that wasn't Rosalie. She blew on the letter with a bit of hellfire and more words appeared at the bottom.

**_Elisheba's in danger. Show her this letter. She will know what to do._ **

_Find somewhere to clear your head._ _Call Him, h_ _ave your memories cleared._

_I am sorry, my sister. For the pain I have helped cause._

_-R_

Bella crumpled the letter and incinerated the paper in her palm. The ashes blew away in the wind. She took a calming breath and turned around. She looked at Felix. "You are very lucky your presence is needed. But make no mistake, if you say one more thing out of line, I will rip your body in half." She ground her teeth. "As for what the letter said, you all will have to wait until Marcus and the others get here. I am in no mood to repeat myself."

* * *

Alice stiffened with a vision and once she came out of it, she started laughing.

"What are you laughing at, tiny one?" Bella asked.

"Oh, you'll see," she teased.

"Weirdo."

Alice just smiled. Seconds later, Leah, Seth, and Angela entered the house and stopped. The entire group stared at them funnily, but they only had their eyes on Rosalie. Seth and Leah put down their bags and clasped their hands together.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, she's the queen," Seth sang.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at them. Bella clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Emmett subtly pulled out his phone while Leah and Seth danced to Rosalie.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried." Leah thrust out her arms. "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl, you always have to be!"

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," Seth picked up.

"Well, now they- holy shit!"

The two dived in separate directions as Rosalie threw two massive snowballs in their direction. It was so quiet. Bella was silently shaking on the couch while Charlie was hiding his face behind his shirt. Even Jane was trying not to laugh. Leah popped up behind the couch with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry."

"Yeah! Sorry," Seth chimed in from the other side. "We couldn't help it."

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow and with the flattest voice imaginable, "Let. It. Go."

Bella couldn't help it. She broke. She collapsed on the floor into laughter and clutched her stomach. Her laughter faded when she noticed the look on Rosalie's face. She scrambled backward and held up her hands. "Okay, the last time you did this, you threw me in the ocean. It is almost thirty degrees outside. I am not built for that kind of cold."

"Yet you spent all night in me, and I can assure you I am a lot colder than thirty degrees."

"Okay, that is a fair point. But I think we should talk this out like normal, supernatural beings. Right?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Just… hold that thought." Bella opened the door and ran outside. Rosalie kept her pace even as she followed her, even going as far as to close the door behind her. Then, she was gone.

* * *

"Should we be concerned?" Demetri asked. "Rosalie looked really angry."

"A, she always looks like that," Emmett said. "And B, they always fight. They're like-

"Fire and Ice," Angela joked from the door.

The people who got that joke laughed while Demetri and Felix just shrugged in confusion.

"I think out of everyone who's been mated over this lifetime, those two were created to balance each other out," Esme said.

"Literally," Leah said.

"Wait, Rosalie and Bella are mates?" Demetri asked. "Why didn't you tell me, Marcus?"

"It was not my story to tell," he said, shrugging.

While the rest of the room fell into easy conversation, Jane asking Angela about school and Alec wiping the snow off Seth's face, Felix, however, glanced out into the woods with narrowed eyes. Emmett and Charlie both noticed, and they both made the same decision at the same time.

Keep Felix away from Bella or Rosalie at all times.

* * *

Bella laughed as she sped through the woods. Rosalie was right behind her. She made her way to the same cliff where they stopped the first time and turned. Rosalie never stopped her stride and jumped into Bella's arms, her thighs wrapping around her waist. Bella barely moved. Rosalie snorted. "I knew you let yourself fall earlier," she said.

"Of course. I am built for strength, remember?"

"And stamina."

"Definitely stamina." Bella grinned and kissed Rosalie on the lips. She playfully ran her tongue across Rosalie's bottom lip and pulled away before they could get distracted. "Hop down and sit on my lap like we did that day in the clearing." Rosalie unlocked her legs and got down on the ground with Bella. The two shifted into that position from the clearing and Bella placed Rosalie's hands on her waist under her shirt. "If you hear me start to whimper, cry, or scream, push as much of your gift onto my skin until I come out of it. You understand me?" she asked.

"What are you about to do?"

"Nothing dangerous, at least in a physical sense. My brother's instructions were fairly clear, and I have to reach out to someone."

"Someone like who?"

"My Dad," she muttered.

"Your Dad? As in…" Rosalie gestured upward and Bella nodded. "Wow. You know, I had a feeling this was a thing, but I had no idea it was actually a thing."

"Trust me when I say it goes far beyond what you think you know." Bella kissed her to keep her from asking anymore questions. "I will be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Fine. But I will use my entire gift if I have to. You are not leaving me again."

"Good because I did not plan on it."

Bella winked and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and fell into the depths of her mindscape. She summoned her father and continued to fall until she reached solid ground. She opened her eyes and found herself in the mental equivalent of the Garden of Eden. She rolled her eyes. "You can be so dramatic sometimes," she said.

"Would you prefer the Lake of Fire?" he deadpanned.

"Funny." Bella leaned forward on her knees and glanced up at him. "I am surprised you answered."

"I had a feeling you would be calling soon enough. Plus, your brother gave me a warning."

"He seems to be having a change of heart."

"I would imagine so, although it is a few centuries too late." Bella cocked her head and her father condensed himself until he was directly in front of her. He sat cross-legged before her and rested his hands on his knees. "It would seem my other children have forgotten what power does to eternal beings."

"You are the prime example."

"That is exactly my point." He shook his head and sighed. "I believed I was doing the right thing when I created them. I needed someone like me to watch over humanity, but I gave them too much free will."

"Dad, can you skip to the end? I was told to come here to have my memory cleared."

"Right." He pressed his index finger against her temple. "Once I do this, there is no going back."

"Now I see why that phrase is so annoying," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Go ahead."

An uncomfortable warmth spread through Bella's mind and the Garden of Eden transformed into a massive projector screen. She watched metaphorical walls fall brick by brick, and each memory answered questions about her past she didn't think she had. She was always supposed to be the one to be around humans. She was always supposed to feel anger and disgust with their behavior. She was His first-born and humanity's protector, the one that He tried to emulate with the others, but He always fell short. She ground her teeth when it got to the last memory. Her sibling, Dalilah, ripped her wings from her back and threw her into Hell. Yomiel, Rafael, Azrael, and the others all watched as she plummeted from the Heavens.

Her next question was on the tip of her tongue, but then it was answered when Cauliel appeared beside her. Her eyes widened when he placed his hands on her back. He was the one who gave her the wings she had. He was too weak to stop the demons from attacking her, but he was always there, always around, and when he was strong enough, he was the one who carried her to Earth. He was always the one taking care of her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and the memories ended. Her father removed his finger and remained quiet.

"Cauliel," she whispered. "It was him?"

"Yes. I sent him to you."

Bella's head snapped up. "You sent him? Why?" she asked.

"I could not interfere with you and your siblings beyond that. I gave him the ability to give you back your wings and told him to place you on Earth. He was… a gentle soul that was tainted, and this was his way of earning repentance. It is his choice to stay down there, not mine."

Bella rubbed her eyes. "What did I do to them?" she cried. "Why do they hate me so much?"

Her father hesitated before he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You were destined to be their leader. Their ruler. There is a throne with your name on it, but… I realize it was a mistake to put that pressure on you. Especially when you have found your home here."

Bella was relieved she would not have to make another choice, but she was a little hurt that she was in the position in the first place. She lowered her head and wiped away her tears. Her father tilted her head back and smiled sadly. "I should have helped you a long time ago, and I can only hope that you will be willing to accept this gift from me now."

"What gift?"

Her father pressed his index finger to her head again, and her world went dark.


	20. Angel of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone convince me not to write a Alice/Rosalie/Bella fic.

Bella’s father kept his finger on her forehead. He’d given back what her siblings stole and restored her health. Something like regret – guilt – flashed through his piercing gaze before he kissed her cheek and, in a rare moment of vulnerability, whispered that he loved her. He then removed his finger. Bella’s back arched off upward and her mouth opened in a silent scream. He stepped away from her and waved his hand over her body. Bella’s eyes opened as she flailed and spun in the empty space before she came to an abrupt stop. She managed to push Rosalie out of the way just as she vomited into the grass. Rosalie pulled back her hair.

“Oh, god. That was awful.” Bella rolled onto her back and as she caught her breath, she tucked a stray hair behind Rosalie’s ear. “Hi, baby,” she sighed.

“Hi, vomit breath." Rosalie smiled to show she was kidding. "I nearly froze you solid trying to wake you up.”

“What do you mean?”

“You were screaming for ten minutes. Nothing I did helped. You just kept screaming.”

“That sounds about right,” Bella sighed.

“What happened? Did your father hurt you?”

Bella stared unseeingly at the clouds while Rosalie settled beside her. “No, nothing like that. Well, yes, but not in the way you think. He gave me answers. He removed whatever block I had on my memories. I learned a lot of shit about my family. Like how my brother, Cauliel saved my life from my siblings after they ripped my wings from my back and kicked me out of the Heavens. See, my father could not interfere with what was happening, so he gave my brother the ability to give me back my wings. He also told him to place me on Earth. Apparently, he was a gentle soul that was tainted, and that was all his way of earning repentance. The only reason I was even in Hell for so long was because Cauliel was too weak to get me to Earth. My father explained how I was born to spend my life here, destined to be around humans.”

“I see.” Rosalie stared at her funnily. “Did he do anything else?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I… I don’t recognize you. If it weren’t for the fact I can hear your voice and watched the change for myself, I would have never known it was you.”

Bella turned her head and a stray lock of her hair fell into her face. She tugged at the strand and her breath caught in her throat. She jumped to her feet and picked up Rosalie. She ran them both back to the house. Rosalie was both shocked and struck dumb at the muscles she could clearly feel with each step Bella took. They got back to the house in seconds and bypassed the entire family. She followed Rosalie’s scent up the stairs and into the bedroom. She dumped Rosalie on the bed and ran into the bathroom where, unsurprisingly, there was a full-length mirror. She took a long look at herself. Her long, brunette almost black hair was gone, replaced by a short, shaggy blonde style. Her eyes were still red but there were flecks of gold in her pupils.

In the background of the mirror, Rosalie appeared, and Bella managed to croak out Charlie’s name before she dropped to her knees. She ripped off her shirt and stared at the symbols at the base of her neck down to her fingertips. She covered her mouth as a broken sob left her lips. There was magic pumping in her veins again, and she had no more scars. Her father healed her. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth. Memories she thought were gone flashed through her mind. Training with the other angels. Flying over civilizations and sneaking into human festivals. Viktor. Her kids. Her grandkids. Family reunions. Everything hurt and soothed at the same time.

“Eli?” Her head snapped up. She scrambled off the floor and ran into Charlie’s arms. She had to fold in on herself to be able to fit in his embrace. He smelled like Viktor. She cried into his neck. “Whoa there. What’s going on? Your mate’s out there worried,” he asked.

Bella sniffed and said, “He restored me.”

“Who?”

“My Father.”

“Okay. I’m not sure what this means.”

“I have my memories back. All of them. Including the ones I thought I lost, the ones with Viktor and Alex and Wyatt. Even you and Jason from back in the day.”

“Oh.”

“He deserved so much more than me,” she whispered.

“Never say that. Ever. Viktor loved you, so did Alexander. So did Wyatt, so did Jason, and so do I. We are grateful to have you, and you know that.” He shook his head. “Why’d your father do it?”

“Guilt, more than likely,” she grumbled. She stood up straight. “Thanks, Charlie. I just needed…”

“I know. It’s okay.” Charlie strained to look her in the eyes. “Jeez. When grandpa called you Amazon Mama, I thought he was just being an ass.”

“He was being an ass. No one else in the family was stupid enough to call me that.”

“At least not to your face,” Charlie joked. “Dad called you that all the time.”

“Fuckers,” she said. She looked around and added, “Wait, where’s- never mind.” She held out her hand. Rosalie yelped as she flew into the bathroom. The two impacted at high speed and Rosalie automatically grabbed hold of Bella’s waist to steady herself.

“What the fuck was that?” Rosalie exclaimed.

“I am not sure what you mean.”

“Bella! I was downstairs talking to Alice!”

“I know. Did I do something wrong?”

Rosalie exhaled and rubbed her temples. Charlie snorted and squeezed Bella’s arm. “We good, Eli?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Charlie waved her off and left the bathroom. Rosalie poked and prodded Bella’s arms. “You’re a lot more solid than you were when we left,” she muttered. “What are you this time? An archangel?”

“Hey! Cheeky is not a good look on you,” she said.

“Oh? What is?”

“Me.”

Rosalie faltered at the answer and shook her head to clear it. “What are you? Seriously.”

“My father restored me to my original being. I am not sure I qualify for anything specific. I am who I am. Demon, angel, and whatever else in between. I have the full extent of my magic, including my healing and elemental abilities. I can fly with and without my wings. I can run really, really fast. I can lift burning buildings to save the people inside. I am your average, everyday Wonder Woman. Except. Blonde.”

“First, as I am sure you know, Wonder Woman did not have magical powers. Second, was that really the only separation you can think of between you and Wonder Woman? Not the fact that you’re a real being and she’s a fictional character?”

“What are you talking about? Wonder Woman is real.” 

Rosalie squinted at her. “I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not,” she said.

“The individual who inspired the comic book character is alive; however, her name is not Diana Prince, and she is not some paragon of truth and justice. Quite the opposite, in fact.” Bella paused and scratched her chin. “I should call her, actually. Check in. Last I talked to her she was in the Amazon with- what? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I just- you’re serious.”

“Of course I am. Are you more surprised she exists or that I know her?”

“Honestly? Nothing surprises me anymore with you. Except, you know, discovering you threw yourself over a chasm into the depths of Hell to avoid spending eternity with me.”

“You are being exceptionally sassy today.” Bella unbuttoned Rosalie’s jeans and started to slide them down her thighs. Rosalie opened her mouth. Then closed it. “What? Is there something you would like to say to me?” she asked.

Rosalie shook her head no. Bella slipped her hand between Rosalie’s legs and circled her clit with her index finger. Rosalie laid her head on Bella’s shoulder and took slow, deep breaths. Bella pinched her clit, and Rosalie squealed. “I asked you a question,” Bella murmured.

“I- don’t… I- no.”

“No what?” Bella cooed.

“I… have nothing… to say,” she forced out.

Bella ripped off Rosalie’s pants and threw them somewhere over her shoulder. She backed Rosalie into the wall and placed a sweet kiss on her nose. “I love you,” Bella whispered. She then caught Rosalie guard when she inserted two fingers inside of her, moving at an unyielding speed. Bella didn’t give her a chance to get settled. She used her free hand to tear off Rosalie’s shirt, and she bent down, taking Rosalie’s breast into her mouth. Rosalie had no idea what to do with her hands and unsuccessfully tried to grab hold of the wall. Her hands left dents in the plaster in her urgency. Bella, on the other hand, felt like she couldn’t touch enough of her. She wanted more. She needed more, so she released Rosalie’s nipple and curled her fingers the same time she bit through Rosalie’s mark. Rosalie finally grabbed hold of Bella’s shoulders and let out a loud, drawn out moan they knew the whole family could hear.

“There we go, baby. I want the whole fucking house to hear you, hear who you belong to.” Bella despite her words and actions, was inwardly panicking. She couldn’t control herself. She was drowning in this feeling of possessiveness. She removed her teeth from Rosalie’s neck and licked the wound to close it. Afterward, she placed an open-mouth kiss on Rosalie’s jaw and pulled back. Keeping her pace steady, Bella put her free hand on the wall beside Rosalie’s head and looked her in the eyes. “Tell me who you belong to.”

Rosalie’s eyes flashed with defiance. Bella came to an abrupt stop. Rosalie bucked her hips to get Bella to move again but Bella pressed her body against hers, pinning her to the wall. Rosalie’s jaw clenched and her chest rose with effort. Bella nuzzled Rosalie’s cheek. “I forgot how fascinating it is to watch you breathe, to hear your heartbeat, and to feel the warmth of your skin against mine. To know that my blood did that, to know that you react this way only for me,” she whispered. “It is addicting. But do you know what fascinates me the most?”

Rosalie shook her head slowly. Bella added another finger inside of Rosalie’s dripping pussy. She watched Rosalie’s pupils dilate in the process and grinned. “The way your eyes tell me what your pride refuses. See, I can feel it. I can feel how you melt when I,” she paused and separated her fingers, “fill you completely. I can feel how you hold onto me as if I am the only thing keeping you grounded. I especially love the way it feels when your mouth latches on to mine so that I can taste what you hold locked away in your heart.” She grabbed Rosalie by the neck and scowled, “But if you want to fucking cum, then you will open your mouth and tell me who the fuck you belong to.”

A beat passed. Bella’s hand tightened. Rosalie inhaled and exhaled, “You.”

Bella lunged forward and kissed Rosalie deeply as she resumed the frantic pace she had before. Rosalie’s body grew colder and colder the closer she got to her climax, and Bella summoned a bit of her magic to warm her hand. Rosalie stiffened, and her nails went through Bella’s skin into her muscle. Bella broke the kiss and murmured, “Come on, baby. Let me hear you.” She took Rosalie’s lip between her teeth and bit down before she released it. “Please? Please stop holding it in. I need to hear you.”

Rosalie cried out and unleashed a stream of curses and pleas while Bella licked away the venom tears trailing down her cheeks. Bella’s speed doubled, and within minutes, Rosalie locked eyes with Bella as her orgasm shot through her. Rosalie’s moan echoed in the empty space, and Bella slowed as Rosalie tried to catch her breath. Once Rosalie was calm, Bella removed her fingers. Some deeper part of her was sated, and she placed a soft kiss on Rosalie’s forehead.

* * *

Rosalie carefully peeled her fingers out of Bella’s shoulder, cringing at the blood streaming down Bella’s back, but her worry was unnecessary as Bella healed automatically. She made an effort not to focus on the throbbing between her legs, the desire for more of whatever that was, and she looked up at Bella. “Not that I minded, but… that was sudden,” she said.

“I- possessiveness is something I am still adjusting to,” Bella muttered. She cleared her throat. “Did I go too far?”

Rosalie gently lifted Bella’s hand to her mouth and cleaned off her fingers with her tongue. Bella flushed red, an odd action for the person who was fucking her into delirium only seconds earlier, and she released her fingers with a pop. She snorted at the dumbfounded look on Bella’s face and glanced down at herself. “I need a long, warm bath.”

“Together?”

Rosalie ignored her and walked over to the tub where her jeans landed. She bent over, fully aware of the eyes on her ass, and glanced over her shoulder. “Isabella, I need you to go downstairs. Preferably with a shirt on,” she said.

“What? Why? To the downstairs thing, not the shirt thing.”

Rosalie turned on the water and poured some of her jasmine soap into the tub. She glanced at Bella and said, “Because I can feel your eyes on me, and it’s making me want another round.”

“That’s a bad thing?”

“Will you just go so I can get clean?”

“But I want to bathe you.”

Rosalie’s head snapped up in shock. “You want to… bathe me?” she asked.

“Yeah. Why is that weird? We took a shower together. How is this different?”

“We have only showered together twice, and this is… a lot more intimate. I guess.”

Bella crossed the room and kneeled in front of her. She grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. “Rose, after marking you, I really did become your wife. But even if we had put off the bonding until later, I still would want to take care of you. To pamper you and make you feel good in every way possible.”

Rosalie turned off the water. She willed her stomach to stop rolling and her heart to stop trying to beat from her chest. “You didn’t go too far,” she said.

“What?”

“Earlier. You- you caught me off guard, but you didn’t go too far. It was a bit overwhelming, but I loved it.” She stepped into the water and sat back against the edge. “Are you getting in or not?” she asked.

The smile on Bella’s face lit up the entire room, and Rosalie’s heart grew ten times in her chest. She wanted to spend the rest of her life seeing that smile.

* * *

Alice ran her fingers through Emmett’s hair while he played video games. They were the only ones who stayed with Rosalie and Bella’s… lovemaking. Well, Charlie and Esme stayed for a bit too before Charlie got called for an emergency at La Push. Esme went with him, though she wasn’t happy to have to stay on their side of the border. As for the others? She knew Jane and Alec were with Angela, Leah, and Seth. Marcus was more than likely with Demetri, and as for Felix, well, he went to pick up Heidi from the airport. Alice had a bad feeling he was going to do something stupid. She couldn’t see it, but he had stupid written all over his face.

“Too tight, Ally,” Emmett said.

She loosened her grip in his hair and kissed his head as apology. Footsteps on the stairs got her attention, and she looked over her shoulder as Bella and Rosalie appeared. She did a double take when she realized Bella was taller… and blonde. “You look… different,” she said carefully.

“This is what I used to look like before my stint in Hell.”

Emmett twisted around. “Cool! So, are you a natural blonde or- ow!” he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. Alice shot him a look and he pouted, going back to his video game. Rosalie and Bella sat on the chair with Rosalie in Bella’s lap. Both smelled like jasmine and honey. Alice tucked her legs under her body and propped her head on the back of the couch.

“What threat is coming to us?” she asked.

“Straight to the point, huh?”

“No need in delaying the inevitable.”

Bella clicked her tongue against her teeth. “My siblings.”

“All of them?”

“There are four left. They are nearly as powerful as I am but they are evil, cruel and sadistic. I have a moral compass, they do not, and unfortunately, if I am to beat them, I have to resort to their tactics.”

“Nearly as powerful?” Emmett repeated, turning off his game. “What kind of powers are we talking here? Like what you showed me when we met on the cliff?”

Bella summoned a small fireball at the tip of her index finger and placed it against Rosalie’s cheek. Alice jerked forward, but she watched slack jawed as the flame danced over Rosalie’s skin without harm. Rosalie even giggled at the sensation before smacking Bella’s hand away.

“Whoa. So you can control fire?” Emmett asked.

“I-” Bella stopped suddenly. She placed Rosalie on the ground and got to her feet. She narrowed her eyes at the woods behind the house and stuck out her hand. Alice turned around in confusion. Her eyes widened when she saw Edward floating from the trees with his arms outstretched. Emmett got to his feet while Rosalie prepared to launch herself at his form. Bella used her other hand to open the backdoor, and she carefully maneuvered Edward into the room. She held him in the air. “Give me one reason I should keep you intact,” she threatened.

“P-please,” he panted. “I- I mean you all no harm.”

“That was not an answer.” Bella clenched her fist. Edward’s body contorted, but he managed to blurt out, “The wolves!” 

Bella opened her palm, and Edward grunted as he returned to his normal state. He swallowed and said, “They found out about Sue. What she did with Leah and Seth. They are planning on coming and taking them back.”

Bella studied Edward. She found no deceit in his words or actions. She dropped him to the ground. He winced and stood up straight, adjusting his clothes. “How did you find out?” she asked.

“I have just returned from our cousins in Denali. I came across Embry and Jared while they were on patrol, and I caught the tail end of their thoughts. Jacob’s father is pushing for him to reinstate the alpha bond and force them to return.”

“Can he do that?” Alice asked.

“Leah and Seth will always be La Push wolves,” Edward said. “They will forever be bound to the Alpha, and since Jacob is the Alpha now-

“He can reinstate the bond,” Emmett finished. “Shit. The puppies are not going to be happy about that.”

“The puppies? Try Alec and Jane.”

“Why Jane?”

“Angela actually likes Leah and Seth. They’ve made great progress together. If someone tries to take them, Jane will get pissy.”

“Not to mention Charlie cares for them like they’re his,” Alice said. “Which means Esme will be pissed because it’ll piss Charlie off.”

“We need to prepare for them. I do not want to go on their land. They will have to come to ours,” Bella said.

“I can help,” Edward chimed in.

“What? No. Thank you for giving us the heads-up, but I will protect my family. You, however, have overstayed your welcome.”

Rosalie shot off before Bella finished speaking. She ripped Edward’s head off and stomped it beneath her boots. While Rosalie systematically dismembered the rest of his body, Bella turned to Alice. “Where is Charlie?” she asked.

“There was an emergency at… La Push,” she sighed. “Shit. They called him away from here.”

“We may have to go and get him,” Rosalie said distractedly.

Bella twitched. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She summoned all of her fear and anxiety into her chest. She spread it through her limbs. Rosalie hunched over momentarily, hissing, but Bella would apologize later. She knew Jane would feel it. After a few moments, she reigned in her emotions and immediately walked over to Rosalie. She kissed her forehead in apology.

“What was that?” Emmett asked. “It was almost like Jasper’s gift except lighter.”

“I am connected to Jane. She can feel my stronger emotions if I let her. I think our connection may have allowed you to catch a piece of it.”

They all straightened when they heard a car in the driveway. Bella let go of Rosalie and jogged outside. She was relieved to see all five of them were together. Jane ran to her and inspected her for injuries. “What happened? Are you alright? Why-

“Calm, little one. I am fine. I needed you to feel met without any listening ears. Get in the house. All of you. We need to make a plan about going back to La Push.”

“Wait, what?” Leah asked. “Why there? Is our Mom okay?”

Bella couldn’t lie to her. “I do not know. Hence why we need to come up with a plan. We run in there without one and…” she trailed off and sighed. “Jacob wants to reinstate the Alpha bond over you two. If we are not careful, we could lose you.”

Seth grabbed Leah’s arm and she wrapped it around him. She held him close. “Fifteen minutes,” Leah said. “Or I go there myself.”

Bella gave a sharp nod. She gestured toward the house. The others went inside, but Bella stopped and spread out her senses. She couldn’t feel or see anything, but she knew Edward’s warning came at the tail end of their timeframe. Those wolves were planning something soon, and Bella was almost on board with Leah’s storm the castle plan. She went back into the house and closed the door.


	21. Alpha, Beta and Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm not really happy with this chapter. I may rewrite some parts? Maybe you guys can help me out, but I'm not too thrilled with this update. I feel like I should warn you that it does have dark elements in it and possibly some triggers? I'm not sure, but I wanted to give you guys a heads-up. Second, Leah will find love in this. I want that clear. I didn't mean to give the impression that she's getting the short stick with everything, but she's one of my favorite characters. I hope to do her justice in the upcoming chapters.  
> Wolves are Italics  
> Bella is Bold

The moment they entered the house, Seth spun around and squinted at Bella. It was odd considering they were nearly the same height. Leah hovered in the background, the same look on her face, and Bella sighed.

"Speak your mind, pups," she said.

"I'm not sure I like your hair," Seth mused.

Bella blinked. She opened her mouth to respond and stopped. Sighing to herself, Bella waved a hand over her hair. It lengthened down to the middle of her back. Seth still looked unimpressed, and Bella pouted. She kind of liked the blonde, but she ran her fingers through her hair until she saw brunette strands in her peripheral. When she finished, she shook it out and waited for the verdict.

"Much better," he said. "But I have a question, why are you so concerned about Jacob reinstating the Alpha bond?" 

"Why would I not be?" Bella asked.

"Because you're already our Alpha?" he said.

"I am?"

Bella cocked her head in confusion. She watched Seth glance around the room, and then he looked at Leah. His sister leaned back against the wall and gestured for him to handle it. Seth scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay. This is awkward. I thought you knew you established that bond the moment you killed Sam?"

"Pardon?"

"You don't know your own bonds?" Leah snorted.

"I have yet to sit down and go through them all since I got back," Bella said defensively. "Plus, I would never assume I made an Alpha bond with you two. I rarely interact with shifters in the first place!"

"All you have to do is establish the bond with us formally, and then we can get to La Push to save Charlie and my Mom," Leah said.

"Leah-

"No. I don't want to wait on the pack to get here. I want to go there and end this," Leah huffed.

Bella rolled her neck around and surrendered. She looked at Seth.

"What do I need to do?" she asked.

"Come outside with Leah and me."

"Just me?"

"Yes. Just you."

Bella shrugged and followed the shifters from the house. Alice held out a hairband, and Bella nodded her thanks. She threw her hair into a high ponytail as she jogged down the back stairs. Seth and Leah had a silent conversation before Leah jumped and twisted mid-air. It was a dramatic, unnecessary action, but Bella admitted it was cool to watch Leah shift before she hit the ground. Seth snorted in annoyance.

"Show off," he called out.

The she-wolf pawed at the dirt and barked. It sounded more like a growl to Bella, but she wasn't going to argue semantics about animal behavior.

"Well, go on," Seth said, making a shooing motion.

"And what exactly am I supposed to be doing here?" she asked.

"She'll help you figure it out."

"You guys are unnecessarily vague about all of this," Bella muttered.

"Just go."

Bella walked over to Leah, and when the wolf got down, Bella followed suit. The she-wolf pressed her head into Bella's chest. Bella put her hand on Leah's forehead to push her away. The moment her hand touched fur, she immediately found herself by the ocean. She looked around in confusion until she spotted Leah sitting in front of the waves. She settled down beside her.

"Where am I?"

"A beach."

"Okay, smart-ass. How did we get to a beach?"

"We're in our head."

"Our?" Bella repeated. "Who is-

Bella jumped as something cold and wet went across her cheek. She turned to the side and found a huge, gray wolf staring down at her.

"Meet my wolf," Leah snickered.

"Your wolf just licked me, which, by the way, is gross. And why does… she… look angry?"

"Not angry. Scared."

"Of me?" At Leah's nod, Bella exclaimed, "What did I do?"

"You know Sam did a lot of damage when he was around. The concept of another alpha bond makes us both uncomfortable. You inadvertently made one before you went Hell jumping, and then you were gone. The bond was never finished, so it left us disjointed. Charlie and Esme helped put this place back together again, but we aren't complete. At least, not in the way the others are. She and I have never had a good relationship, which is mostly my fault, but I'm hoping that having you around will help." Leah sighed and looked back at the ocean. "But I'm just as scared as she is. We don't want to be hurt again."

Bella inhaled and exhaled. It was a lot of responsibility, but it was no different than the deal she made with Alec and Jane. She put her hand on Leah's arm and smiled gently at the girl.

"Leah, I will do my best to unite you with your wolf. And I will honor our bond. To both of you. I promise."

"I know." Leah laid her head on her knees. "You're not a dick. You're an asshole, but you're not a dick. I see the way you love and treat the others, even Jane, and I think this pack will be a lot better than my last."

"We do love you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And maybe after this you and me can take a little road trip to Seattle, spend the day there?"

"Don't get sappy on me."

Bella snorted and glanced back at the wolf, who'd been observing their interaction. She reached up and scratched behind the wolf's ears.

"What do I do next? I am assuming this involves more than a simple conversation?" she asked.

"You'd be correct, but I have something to ask you first." Bella split her attention between Leah and the wolf, who was now lying on the sand. Leah picked up a handful of sand and let it fall through her fingers. "I want permission to kill Jacob. He is -was – nearly as bad as Sam. I want him to suffer, and the only way I can do that is with your permission."

"Can I ask why?"

"I- I don't want to be angry anymore. I don't want to cry over this anymore. I don't want to be afraid to let people in because I feel like they'll hurt me. I want to be able to look him in the eyes when I kill him, and I want him to see the monster he helped create. I need him to know how much he took from me. Am I making sense?"

"More than you know," Bella murmured.

Leah leaned back on her hands.

"One more thing," she paused, "what does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?"

"Being in love?"

"Had you asked me that before my stint in Hell, I would have had some cheesy response," Bella sighed. "But being in love is the most painful thing I have ever experienced. It is the most overwhelming, breath-stealing, heart-wrenching concept in existence. You cannot breathe without the person. You cannot imagine a world without them in it. They become the greatest and worst thing in your life. You will have your own life to live, yes, but what good is that life if you cannot share it with the person who makes it worth living? I am madly in love with Rosalie. I have loved her since the day I laid eyes on her. Do we argue? Yes. Do we get on each other's nerves? Yes. Is she annoying? Oh, absolutely. Do I piss her off? Undoubtedly. But when I go to sleep, she is there. When I wake up, she is there. There will never be a moment I do not want her in my life. In short, being in love is like when I took you up into the air and let you go. It is a constant feeling of falling and never hitting the ground. But I do recommend it to any and everyone."

Leah snorted and turned to her.

"Put your hands on our heads."

"Say what?"

"Old and hard of hearing? Poor Rosalie." Bella glared at her. Leah laughed. "Just put your hands on our heads, ancient one."

Bella warily put one hand on Leah's head and the other on the wolf. Leah copied her actions. Bella gasped as the wolf split into two. One leaped into the center of Bella's forehead while the other went into Leah. Bella felt a tug in her chest and opened her eyes. She blinked and found herself back in her backyard. She rubbed her ears at the sudden influx of sound and yawned. Her ears popped, and the pain lessened. She sneezed when an extreme sense of cinnamon hit her nose and looked up to see Seth standing over her. Leah was asleep on the ground, still in her wolf form.

"Is she alright?"

"Yep. It's just a side effect. We're technically not allowed to bring non-shifters into our connection, but we've learned you're not a normal non-shifter."

Bella shook off the weirdness and got to her feet. When she was upright, she felt the urge to run. She suddenly had a lot of energy. And she was hungry. Seth snickered and smacked her on the back. It barely moved her, but it got her attention. He smiled at her knowingly.

"You'll get used to it," he said. "Ready?"

"Might as well."

He took a few steps back and shifted. His sandy-colored wolf trotted in a circle before turning back to her. Seth happily forced his head into her personal space, and she placed her hand on him. She laughed out loud when she found herself surrounded by ice. Seth was in the distance, running in circles with his wolf, and it was such a stark difference from Leah's. In anything, it matched their personalities. Seth spotted her and ran over.

"Hi! Welcome to my Winter Wonderland. It's not finished yet because I just got it? But I hope to add some Christmas trees and a snowmobile! I want it to be this really cool place. I know it's just me here, but I've always wanted a real white Christmas because, on the Rez, we didn't really get them. Then my Dad died. Then I shifted. It all became crappy after that. But with you being Alpha, you can make it better! We can have conversations without anyone else knowing, and you can train with us. You can teach us how to fight and protect our family. This is going to be so fun!"

Bella was startled at the amount of energy and excitement. At that moment, she was hit with a harsh reminder of just how young Seth was. Tears sprung in her eyes, and his smile fell. He kicked at the snow.

"It's okay." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sometimes it's easy to forget I'm not eighteen yet, so I know it's hard for everyone else. It's harder for Leah because she feels like she failed me, but she didn't. She protected me. She gave up everything for me. She suffered so much for me, and I hate it. I have a mate, she has no one, and she has to hang out with all of us, seeing how we all have someone. It sucks, and I wish I could help, but I can't. It's crazy, though. Ever since she moved in with the vamps, she's been happier. I can see my old sister coming back. The one that would laugh with me and crack jokes with me. The one who would watch Disney movies with me and help me perform mini-musicals.

"You know she used to want to be a singer? She has an amazing voice. And she would sing me to sleep if I had nightmares. Oh! She used to take me to the beach early in the morning, and we'd watch the sunrise together. She was my best friend growing up, and then Sam came along and ruined everything. I saw how she reacted with Angela. I saw how it messed with her, and it broke me to see her hurt someone she genuinely loved. Loves. It's weird. She's connected to Angela, but it's like a best friend. Jane knows, though. Wait, what were we talking about?"

Bella's tears grew in intensity the more he spoke, and she had no idea why she was so emotional all of a sudden. At his last statement, she laughed and wiped at her eyes.

"You were getting ready to help me strengthen the Alpha bond," she said.

"Oh, that's right. And you're probably crying because you can feel my emotions in here," he said dismissively.

She frowned and looked at him. He seemed so calm, unreadable, and she shook her head.

"All of this is what you feel?"

"Ever since I shifted, yeah. All the time."

Bella knew by his tone not to push it, but she underestimated how much Seth kept to himself. Maybe he was perfect for Alec. She wiped her face again and sniffed.

"Okay, okay. No more of this."

"You ready to be my Alpha?"

"It sounds so weird when you say it."

"Bet if Rosalie said it, you'd be all for it."

"I am not discussing my sex life with you," she huffed.

Seth laughed and placed his hand at the center of Bella's chest. She watched impressively as his wolf split in two and the closest one jumped into her body.

* * *

Bella, Leah, and Seth kept pace with one another as they sprinted through the forest. They were getting close to the reservation. The others weren't happy at being left behind, but Bella told them she and the pups could handle it. She could feel Leah's anger and Seth's anxiousness. Combined with her annoyance, there was a lot of adrenaline pumping in their veins. It was weird hearing their thoughts, but they could hear her thoughts as well. Bella figured they got the short end on the stick.

Got that right.

Bella stuck out her tongue at Leah before they all skidded to a stop. New footsteps sounded in the distance, and Bella crouched down defensively until she recognized the sound. She relaxed as Esme burst through the trees. The vampire's eyes were solid black.

"They are hurting him," Esme growled.

"Lead the way."

Esme sped off in the opposite direction. Bella knew it must've sucked having to wait for help when her mate was in trouble. Esme hit a hard turn to the right, and they followed her out into what seemed to be the middle of the reservation. Jacob and the others seemed startled. In fact, it seemed like they were about to leave.

_Remember your promise._

Bella nodded at Leah's words. There were at least four wolves. Jacob, who was still in his human form, stood next to a man in a wheelchair.

**The man next to Jacob is Billy?**

_Yep, in all his glory._

Bella grunted. She sniffed the air for Charlie. He was close. And bleeding. Bella knew Esme smelled it too. Both of them stiffened and made an effort to remain calm.

"Give me Charlie," she ordered.

"Only if you give back my wolves," Jacob replied.

"You misunderstand. I am not here for a negotiation."

"Too bad. You want Charlie back? You either fight us for him or give me Leah and Seth."

"You seem to be under the impression that I will have no problem slaughtering every shifter on this reservation."

Jacob tensed at the comment. Even Leah and Seth seemed uncomfortable, but Bella needed them to understand she would obliterate the entire human race for Charlie. He was the last of her family, the only blood relative in existence, and she wouldn't let a bunch of puppies harm him over a power trip.

"Last chance," Bella warned.

Jacob put two fingers to his lips and whistled. Moments later, at least ten more wolves came out of the trees. That brought their total to fourteen sans Jacob. Leah and Seth pawed at the ground, eager for the command to attack, and Bella was tempted to give them the go-ahead. She put her hands in her pockets.

"Where is he?"

Jacob and his four wolves moved to the side to reveal Charlie on his knees, tied up, and sporting more than a few bruises. Esme hissed, and venom dripped down her chin.

"You alright?" she asked him.

He lifted his head with a crooked, blood-stained smile.

"All good, Mama E," he said weakly.

"Since you want a fight so bad, I will give you one. Now, do you want to do this the human way or the wolf way?"

_I prefer him in pieces._

"Leah, do not be so morbid," Bella scolded.

Jacob frowned and looked between the she-wolf and Bella. His eyes widened, then narrowed, and his fists clenched at his side.

"You made a bond with them?" he growled.

"Obviously. I am THE Alpha in this situation," she said.

Jacob's temper was a real problem. That poor thing nearly clawed Billy's head off as he shifted and took off toward them. The wolves on his heels. Bella waved at Leah and Seth.

"Have it, pups."

Leah shot off like a bullet toward Jacob. Seth jumped in to keep the other wolves from getting involved with his sister.

"I know you want to get Charlie but trust me when I say Seth and Leah need you more," Bella said to Esme.

"Save him," Esme warned.

"Always."

Esme sped off to where another wolf collided with Seth. She ripped the wolf off and threw him into the second wolf, who was trying to snap at Seth's legs. Bella belatedly realized at least six of the wolves had gotten within breathing distance of her before she snapped her fingers. Her magic reacted automatically.

"Damn. I missed this," she whispered.

The wolves slowed down. Bella extended her claws and reached for the first one. She dug her fingers into the wolf's throat and squeezed until something popped. She removed her hand and shook off the purple-ish blood coating her fingers. Bella's inner demon warred with her morality. She ground her teeth.

"Fuck. This, however, I did not miss."

Bella decided to push her morality to the side for the sake of her family and let her inner demon out to play. Bella walked through the remaining wolves in slow motion, digging and dragging her claws across their bodies. When she finished with them, she went over to Charlie and snapped the rope around his wrists. He smelled injured, and she ripped off his shirt and hissed at the bruising around his chest. Growling, Bella carried him over to the safety of the trees and placed him on the ground. Once he was safe, she turned and snapped her fingers again.

The six wolves dropped to the ground, eviscerated and very, very dead. Leah and Jacob still fought, neither one getting the upper hand, and Bella had a feeling Leah was torn between watching Seth and fighting. So. Bella decided to make things easier. She held out both hands and turned them upward to the sky. The remaining eight wolves froze. Seth looked around in confusion until his eyes landed on her. He trotted over and took up residence beside her. She could feel his curiosity and anger fighting for dominance.

"Ever seen a wolf fly?" she teased.

Seth's eyes widened, and he took a small step back. She laughed and rose off the ground with the wolves floating with her. Billy watched her with wide eyes. His fear washed over her like warm water, and she inhaled it deeply. It seemed the situation was finally dawning on him. Leah and Jacob's fight continued, almost like they had no idea what was happening. But Bella knew Leah could sense something was off.

"Jacob!" Bella called out.

The brown wolf twisted to the sound of her voice, and he kicked Leah to the side. He ran toward her and jumped in the air, but Leah recovered and snagged him back down by the leg. She sunk her teeth into his thigh and held on. Jacob yelped as her teeth went deeper. Bella cringed at the thoughts going through the she-wolf's mind.

"Enough!" Billy shouted. "Please!"

Bella turned back to him. He held up his hands.

"Please, enough of this. Your point has been made," he said.

"Not quite." Bella looked at the eight wolves in the air, then back at Billy. "Give me Jacob, and I let you keep your wolves."

"What?" Billy paled. "You can't make me choose between my son and the others!"

"I can. I have. Think quickly."

"Please! Let me keep all of them. We swear we will leave you and yours alone."

"You had your chance to leave us alone. Now decide."

Billy swallowed roughly.

"Give me time?" he pleaded.

"Thirty seconds."

Billy hung his head, and Bella hated that she already knew what his choice would be.

_Ask about my Mom._

Bella nodded at Seth and looked down at Charlie. He felt her eyes on him and looked up.

"Where is Sue?" she asked.

Charlie's eyes told her everything. Bella's heart fell into her stomach. He then jerked his head at Billy while the man was looking at Jacob. She closed her eyes and collected herself. Knowing that she was about to again be responsible for a near genocide, she looked down at Seth. He seemed expectant, anxious, and his eyes shined. Then, they dimmed. He knew.

_She's dead. Isn't she?_

Leah released Jacob's leg at Seth's question. Both wolves had Bella's full attention as she nodded.

_Who?_

Bella looked at Billy, and that seemed to be enough for Seth. He was a blur as he lunged at Billy, and she cringed as Seth's jaws clamped down around Billy's throat. Jacob's pained cry echoed as he tried to three-leg limp his way to his father. Leah kept time with Jacob's slow crawl. Bella thought that was particularly malicious, but it would be hypocritical to mention it. Especially since she was holding the lives of eight wolves, eight shifters, in her hands with the same goal. Seth's maw was covered in blood as he moved away from Billy's body, and Leah was nice enough to let Jacob reach Billy's chair. Bella lowered herself, though she kept the wolves in the air. She watched Leah push a weak Jacob on his side. He didn't even fight anymore.

"Seth, go home with Charlie and Esme."

The teen shifter turned and did as he was told. Seth paused and got down enough for Charlie to hop on. Esme and Seth jogged off into the trees with Charlie holding on to Seth's neck. Bella turned back to Leah, who shifted back into her human self and stood naked over Jacob. She had a rock in her hands, and Bella tore her eyes away and looked up. She flicked her wrists. The wolves began to fall from the sky the same time Leah's hand came down. With each wolf, Leah smashed the rock against Jacob's head. When it was done, Leah dropped the rock to the dirt and fell to her knees.

Bella will never forget the sound that followed.


	22. Anguish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like an emotional filler chapter, so it's shorter than the others. Character death and lots of feels.

Back at the house, Rosalie perched herself on the island in the kitchen. No one was happy about being left behind, but Bella made it clear it was something Leah and Seth needed to do alone. Rosalie escaped into the kitchen to take a moment for herself. Esme and Alice were the only ones who knew Rosalie preferred thinking in the kitchen. It reminded her of when she was younger when she would hop on the counter while her mother cooked dinner and listen to her sing. But she wasn't a kid anymore, and she wasn't listening to her mother sing. She was listening to the deer a few miles away munch happily on grass, unaware of the predator lurking so close to its home. She was listening to birds fly over the home, free and able to leave as they pleased.

It seemed the longer she stayed a vampire, the longer she stayed in existence, the more the world changed. Everything was happening so fast that she hadn't had a chance to just… breathe. She'd made a life without Bella around, gotten used to her absence, and with her being back, Rosalie was reminded of just how quickly things changed in their world. She bowed her head. When Bella was gone, Rosalie had the unfortunate realization that the idea of marriage was no longer a foreign one. Especially if the person at the end of the aisle was Isabella. The threat of death looming over everyone brought that feeling back full force, and she-

"Rosalie?"

She lifted her head and met Jane's gaze from across the room. Jane hovered by the door, wringing her hands nervously, and without the cloak and tight ponytail, Jane seemed as young as Rosalie knew her to be. The teen approached the counter and stuffed her hands into the hoodie Rosalie was sure belonged to Angela.

"Can we- can we go for a walk?" she asked.

"Sure."

The two went into the woods, and Rosalie was concerned Jane would never tell her what was on in her mind. It was odd seeing the twin so quiet. She always had something to say. Most of it was caustic and sarcastic but never contemplative. Jane came to a stop and turned to Rosalie. She kept her head down, her bare feet digging into the dirt, but then she lifted her head.

"My brother and I have kept a secret from Mama, and I am under no delusion it would stay that way once Heidi gets here."

Ah, there's that vampiric maturity. Rosalie then registered the words, and she frowned. Whenever the twins called Bella' Mama,' it meant something serious.

"Oh?"

"Yes. And we decided to tell you first."

"Me? Why?" she blurted.

Jane was startled at the question, and her face fell. Rosalie cursed inwardly and, at the risk of pain, reached forward and cupped Jane's cheek. She never got a chance to apologize because Jane lunged forward and hugged her. Confused but mostly concerned, Rosalie wrapped her arms around Jane. She floundered for something to say, anything to say, but Jane pulled away first. She seemed so uncomfortable.

_ That makes two of us, _ Rosalie thought.

"Heidi used to tease Alec and me," Jane confessed. "at the castle."

"When you say tease…" Rosalie trailed off as Jane scowled.

"It's just- you know what she looks like, right?" Rosalie nodded. Jane huffed and paced back and forth as she continued, "Well, Alec and I aren't – weren't – permitted to hurt her because she's Aro's human hunter. She took advantage of that. She would throw blood bags at Alec while he read in the garden. She would spike our food with garlic to be a bitch about it, so much so that it would be inedible. She would rip our cloaks down the middle, and we would have to re-sew them over and over again. With me, she snuck into my room and filled it with pacifiers, stuffed animals, and baby clothes. She mocked the way I walked, the way I talked, and told everyone who'd listen that Aro should have waited until I was old enough to… develop before he changed me.

"She would steal Alec's books and dunk them in bleach, first editions that he spent decades searching for, and Aro waved it off as childish behavior that would fade. Of course, Marcus didn't see it that way and allowed Alec to store his books in his personal library. She told us both that no one would ever want such deformed and psychotic children as mates. She… she used to tell me that I'd be alone for the rest of my life because no one would want me. That I was… ugly."

The last word was whispered so low that Rosalie strained to hear it. Her rage for Heidi intensified to such an unbearable level that she had to take several deep breaths before she stopped Jane mid-pace. She waited until she had the girl's attention before she smiled and bent down to her level.

"First, you nor your brother are deformed or ugly. I will tell him this on my own, but right now, I will tell you that you, Jane, are a beautiful, funny, and smart person. You're talented, passionate, and strong. Who cares you're a little crazy? I'm almost positive you get that from Isabella." Rosalie dropped her hands to Jane's shoulders. "Second, Heidi is a jealous, mean girl who never grew up, and she is a bitch who will soon learn that this family does not take lightly to her childish behavior. Aro might not put her in her place, but I will. Happily. And lastly, you proved her wrong. You both did. You all found people who love and want you for who you are. You have a family here that will die for you, die with you, and that will not change."

"I know all of this," Jane sighed. "But the feelings keep coming back now that I know she's coming here."

"And I'm not saying you're wrong for feeling that way. I am saying that if she so much as breathes at you or Alec incorrectly, I will personally remove every organ from her body with my bare hands. She's not going to come here and mess with my children. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Your children?" Jane repeated.

Rosalie froze.  _ Did she say that? Where the hell did that come from? _

"It's okay, Rose," Jane whispered. "I am not upset."

"You aren't?"

"No. I kind of expected it."

"What? How?"

"Your mate is an angel hybrid who bonds with anyone she connects with. I can assure you that with her blood in your system, you probably have the same unfortunate habits," Jane teased.

Rosalie's eyes widened, and she said, "With you two being bound to her-

"Then it makes sense our connection to you would develop at some point," Jane finished. "So, like I said, it's okay. Plus. It was bound to happen once I stopped hating you."

"Wait, what? You hated me?"

Rosalie couldn't explain the hurt that spread through her chest at that.

"Of course. You came in and mated with someone who, for all intents and purposes, is my mother. I am still biologically a teenager, you know, and old habits die hard. I thought you were going to steal her from me."

"What changed?"

"Everything. The way you made her laugh, the way she looked at you, and the way you looked at her, and I saw how you didn't back down from her. You gave as much as you got. And when she was… gone, I saw how much it hurt for you to breathe, let alone exist. You stayed strong for Alec and me, even when you didn't want to. Plus. She wouldn't stop talking about you whenever you weren't around. You make her world brighter, and I realized there's no one else I can think of better for her."

Rosalie smiled and kissed Jane's temple. Jane grumbled and lightly pushed her away.

"Quit it. Not even Bella gets away with that," she huffed.

Rosalie wasn't fazed. She could see the smile Jane was fighting to hide. She flicked her nose and stepped back.

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Not really. Alec and I just needed someone to know."

A sudden gust of wind brought with it the smell of blood, wet dog, and sulfur. Rosalie turned toward the direction of the house with Jane.

"Something's wrong," she said, already running.

The duo sprinted back to the house and emerged opposite Seth, Charlie, and Esme. Seth lowered himself, so Charlie could slide off, and Esme helped him remain upright. Seth sped off back into the woods. Rosalie's anxiousness spiked when she saw Charlie's wounds. Where were Leah and Bella? Charlie limped over with Esme's help.

"Hey, they're alright," he said softly. "Seth went back because… well, shit. Something happened with Sue. "

"Oh no," Jane sighed. "Leah."

"What? What about Leah? What happened to Sue?" Rosalie asked.

Jane put her hand on Rosalie's arm.

* * *

Seth pushed himself to the limits as he rushed back to the reservation. He could hear Bella urging him, begging him to come back, and he dug deep for more speed. He jumped over the river and headed toward his old house. He smelled his mother's blood, and he panicked. He saw the house in the distance and shifted mid-run. He sprinted the rest of the way back, uncaring that he was naked, and he crashed through the front door. Bella simply passed him a pair of shorts and went back to kneeling beside Sue.

"Mom?"

Sue gave him a weak smile as she laid out on the floor. Leah sat beside her, tears streaming down her face, and Seth slipped on his shorts. He dropped down, and his hands hovered over the stomach wound. She was bleeding so much.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Billy shot her. She," Bella paused, "has been holding on for as long as possible."

Leah flinched. Seth shook his head and bent over. He kissed his mother on the forehead.

"Hey, Mama, we're gonna get you help and- and you're gonna come live with Lee and me. You can meet m-my boyfriend, Alec. He's a vampire, but he's really sweet, and…" Seth trailed off when he saw the look in his mother's eyes. "Momma, no," he pleaded.

Sue put her hand on Seth's cheek. She smiled.

"My strong boy," Sue whispered. "It's okay. You'll be okay."

Seth didn't know what else to say. Sue turned to Leah and put her hand against Leah's chest.

"I should have been there for you. I should have been paying attention. I-

"Mama, stop," Leah interrupted gently. "I already forgave you."

Sue took a shuddering breath. Death crept over their house, over his family, and he knew Leah could feel it too. Sue looked up at Bella and managed to full-on glare at the hybrid, even in her weakened state.

"You protect them," she ordered. "You and Charlie both. Protect them."

"I swear it on my life," Bella promised. "They will never want for anything, and I will love them if only half as much as you."

Sue nodded and closed her eyes. "Go ahead, then," she whispered. "I'm ready."

Bella released a breath and placed her hand on Sue's forehead. "This soul is pure," she said. "Honor its journey, give it peace, and bestow it with eternal paradise."

Her hand glowed golden before it enveloped his mother's body. Sue took one last breath, and her hands dropped to her sides. Leah sniffed and kissed her mother's cheek before she stood up. It was at that moment Seth realized she was covered in blood and still naked. Leah excused herself upstairs, and neither Bella nor Seth had the urge to follow.

"Why didn't you heal her?" Seth accused. "I know you could've healed her! Why didn't you?"

Bella got to her feet and frowned. He knew she wasn't offended. She glanced at Sue and back at him. "She asked me not to," she said. "I offered it to her, and she said no. She asked me to keep her alive long enough to see you two again." 

Seth swallowed his anger, knowing Bella did nothing wrong and bowed his head. He crossed his legs and remained on the floor. He heard Bella say something about burial, but he just nodded. He took his mother's hand and kissed her knuckles.

* * *

Leah slid on one of her mother's hoodies and a pair of her old gardening jeans upstairs. She found a picture of the three of them on her dresser. It was right before the crap with Sam and Angela started. Sue had taken them to Seattle. She opened the frame and took the picture out. She folded it and put it in her pocket. She glanced around the room, and her knees buckled. She fell to the floor and muffled her sobs with the sleeve of her hoodie.

* * *

The family sat spread out in the living room. Marcus and Demetri had returned, and after sensing the mood, decided to keep their questions to a minimum. Especially after Charlie explained how losing Sue would be hard on Leah and Seth, and it would be hard on Bella. He said in no uncertain terms that the pups were family now and should be treated as such. Rosalie listened to it all with a distracted mind. She could feel the remnants of Bella's emotions, and Charlie's words were true. Bella was in anguish, the type of raw pain that came with losing a loved one, and she could only imagine how the wolves felt.

At the sound of footsteps, Rosalie was the first to her feet. She made her way to the backdoors and watched Seth, Leah, and Bella come into view. She took in the amount of blood on their bodies, but none more so than Leah. It dripped from her hair, her fingertips and stained every inch of exposed skin. The shifters ran and hopped onto the roof ledge with little effort. They climbed into their windows from the outside, and they could all hear them moving around upstairs. Alec glanced at Bella, patient, and she nodded. The vampire ran off to where he knew Seth would be. Angela glanced at Jane, and the two went upstairs to Leah. When Rosalie looked back, Bella pointed upstairs. Rosalie nodded, and while Bella took the shifter route to her room, Rosalie went the usual way. She appeared in the bedroom at the same time as Bella.

"I know you have questions," Bella started, though it was clear she was talking to everyone as well, "but please, give us time," she said.

Rosalie heard the others' affirmations, but she was shocked when Bella waved her hand in an arc. A thin sheen of gold vapor surrounded the room, and Rosalie quickly caught Bella when the hybrid collapsed into broken sobs. She picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. She placed her on the floor and stripped off her clothes. Rosalie turned on the shower and looked back. Bella seemed so… human… at that moment. Rosalie sighed and picked her up. She carried her under the water and sat them both on the floor.

"Baby, your clothes," Bella whispered.

"Are just clothes." Rosalie kissed her and added, "I'm okay."

Bella nodded and laid her head on Rosalie's chest. The two sat under the water, washing away blood, sweat, and mud, and said nothing else.

* * *

Alec scrubbed the dirt from Seth's chest and pretended not to hear the sniffs and whimpers coming from his mate. He knew instinctively that no words, platitudes, or otherwise would help. He simply washed off the blood and offered him silent comfort.

* * *

Leah stiffened when Angela and Jane came in. Jane held back Angela and walked to the shifter herself. She looked Leah in the eyes and held out her hand. Leah trembled from restrained emotions, not anger.

"Why are you-

Leah stopped herself before the question was fully asked, and Jane clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"You're Angela's best friend, and I'm her mate, which means you're as important to me as you are to her. Don't ask me how it works, but she's in pain seeing you like this, and if she's in pain, I'm in pain. So quit being so stubborn and let us help you."

Tears streamed down Leah's cheeks, and Jane softened just a little.

"I promise not to tease you about your weird-shaped birthmark."

Angela smacked Jane on the shoulder. The comment worked to alleviate the tension, and Leah snarled.

"I can bathe myself, dumbass," she muttered. "But… if you can stay in the bathroom without being a bitch… I wouldn't mind."

"Of course. I've never seen a dog wash itself."

"Jane," Angela sighed. "Be nice, please?"

"This is me being nice."

Leah groaned and stormed off into the bathroom. Despite her anger, she left the door open, and Angela rolled her eyes at Jane before they followed after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for those of you who did not know this, I started a new story. Same Rosella but with a different kind of twist. If you like SwanQueen, then you'll (hopefully) like this one. 
> 
> That's all!


	23. Ice, Ice, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death. Also, this chapter is way shorter than normal. I'm also not happy with it. But I blame that on me being in school and trying to prepare for thesis.

Rosalie snuck a peek at her phone when it lit up on the nightstand.

**Ally: They will be here in ten minutes.**

Rosalie grabbed her phone with her free hand and typed out a response.

_**Me: Have you seen how it will go?** _

_**Ally: Yes.** _

Rosalie waited for anything else, but it seemed her sister wouldn’t be forthcoming with any more information. She sighed and ran her fingers through Bella’s hair, lightly scratched at the base of her neck. It was the easiest and fastest way to wake the hybrid. Bella shifted and tucked her face into Rosalie’s stomach. A weird sensation went through her body, and she flicked Bella on the nose.

“Stop that.”

Bella pulled her lips away from Rosalie’s stomach and asked, “Why ‘m I awake?”

“Your ex-girlfriend will be here in ten minutes.”

“Did we not talk about the whole ex-girlfriend thing?”

“You talked. I pretended to listen.”

“Can’t say I’m too surprised by that.” Bella maneuvered herself until she straddled Rosalie’s lap. “For the sake of asking, are you in a mood because Heidi’s coming, or is this something else?” she asked.

“I don’t understand why Felix called her.”

“To be a pain, I’m sure, but any help is good help at this point. Is this where I reassure you that you have absolutely nothing to worry about?”

“I am not worried about your relationship, past or present, with her.”

“Are you sure? Because I can feel your rage in my stomach, and I know it isn’t me this time. I’m just hungry.”

“Which is why I told you to eat before you took a nap,” Rosalie said automatically. “And can I have this?”

“Have what?”

“This rage. I need to have it.”

“Did something happen while I was in Hell?”

“Bella, do you trust me?”

“Always.”

“Then trust me now and let me have this.”

Bella crossed her heart and kissed Rosalie on the nose. She then hopped off the bed and disappeared into the closet. Rosalie’s phone lit again.

Ally: I’m sorry in advance.

Rosalie frowned at that. What the hell did Alice see? She looked up just as Bella exited the closet fully dressed, although Bella made the white pants, gold loafers, and crop-top look like casual wear. Rosalie narrowed her eyes when she noticed the shirt Bella had on.

“Why are you wearing that shirt?” she asked.

“It smells like you the most.”

Rosalie took a deep breath and got off the bed. She approached Bella and gripped her chin. “Do not rip this shirt,” she warned.

“Yes, ma’am,” Bella muttered.

Rosalie let go and started toward the closet, but Bella grabbed her arm and told her to wear the shirt near her stretchy pants.

“Leggings, Isabella. They’re called leggings.”

“The name sounds funny. Are you going to wear the shirt?”

“Do I have to?”

“Please?”

Rosalie studied her for a moment, then she nodded.

***

Her anger skyrocketed when she came downstairs. She should have known. Rosalie stared at the tiny scraps of her shirt where Bella ripped through it with her wings and glared at the darkening sky where Bella was having her moment. Alice approached her from behind and placed her hand on her shoulder.

“This is why I apologized,” she said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rosalie gritted out.

“Because the aftermath resulted in Seth and Esme getting hurt,” she sighed.

“Seriously? Over my shirt?”

“Not just the shirt, but Heidi’s reaction to Bella not wearing the shirt.”

Rosalie clicked her tongue against her teeth and left the room. Her anger at losing that shirt grew when she remembered she was in Bella’s clothes. The shirt she wore smelled just like her and cut low enough that Rosalie could show off the mark on her neck. Instead of the ‘stretchy pants,’ Rosalie wore a pair of skinny jeans with heels.

The sound of a car pulling down the driveway caught her attention, but she kept going upstairs until she reached Leah’s room. She poked her head around the corner and watched the wolf sleep on the bed with her head in Angela’s lap. Jane sat behind Angela against the headboard with her arms wrapped around her. Rosalie decided not to question that friendship and moved on. She went across the hall to Seth’s room and smiled at the sight of Alec reading a book while Seth slept across the entirety of the bed. He had his frame curled around Alec, who seemed content with the awkward position. Rosalie waved him off when he looked up at her. Satisfied that the ‘pups’ were taken care of, Rosalie took her time going back downstairs. She could hear Felix and Marcus talking with Demetri and Esme. Alice and Charlie were playing nice with the guest of honor.

Rosalie tempered her anger as she reached the last step. She saw Emmett glance at her neck, and she could see he was about to comment, but Alice nudged him and shook her head. Emmett was confused but thankfully stayed quiet. Rosalie wondered what Alice saw that made her stop him.

Was Rosalie really that out of sorts to take teasing from her brother?

Red eyes found hers from across the room, and she took great pleasure in the growl that left burgundy painted lips. She purposely ignored the vampire and made her way to Charlie. He tugged on the shirt, eyebrows raised, and Rosalie pointed outside.

“Still?” he asked.

“I- oh. Never mind. There she is.”

Charlie turned as Bella landed softly on the grass. She shook some kind of dust off her wings and folded them back beneath her skin. Rosalie noticed the remnants of her shirt hanging from Bella’s body, and her anger came back full force. The entire top was scorched along the sides. It was ruined. Bella clapped Charlie on the back as she came inside but paused when she got to Rosalie.

“Uh, what did I do?” she asked.

“What did I tell you about the shirt!”

“I’ll buy you a new one. What’s the big deal?”

Across the room, Alice, Emmett, and Esme winced. Rosalie exhaled sharply through her nose and went back upstairs without another word.

* * *

Bella was so confused. She stared at Rosalie’s back as she stormed away, then looked at Alice, Esme, and Emmett for help. Alice shot her a look before she ran after Rosalie. Emmett pulled out his phone and typed something out before he walked over and showed Bella the screen.

_That was the first shirt she didn’t rip after she became a newborn. She kept it as a way to remind herself about her humanity._

Bella groaned out loud. She was about to go after Rosalie when Emmett stopped her. He typed something else out.

_You are definitely the last person she wants to see right now._

Bella deflated. She suddenly couldn’t feel Rosalie anymore, just bits and pieces, and she knew she fucked up. At the sound of footsteps, Bella looked at the stairs. Rosalie returned in a sweater dress and remained near the stairs on the opposite side of the room, refusing to look at Bella. Alice skipped back and took her place at Emmett’s side. Bella tried to go to Rosalie, but Heidi appeared in front of her.

“Is this how you greet your guests? Ignoring them until you deem them worthy of your time?”

“Heidi, please,” Marcus sighed from behind her.

“What? I’m just saying.” Heidi scowled at him before she turned back to Bella. “It’s good to see you, darling. The last time I saw you…” she traced her finger across Bella’s collarbone. “You were begging me for release.”

Rosalie didn’t even flinch, but a massive wave of fury and hurt crashed into Bella’s being. She took a step away from Heidi and clenched her fists.

“I need you to stop,” Bella said.

“But why? I thought you liked it when I-

“Enough, Heidi,” Bella snapped. “Rosalie is my girlfriend, and that will not change.”

“Oh, please. I can sense her frigidness all the way over here. How boring it must be to deal with such a needy, demanding bitch.”

“This seems like the right time to mention you’ve not realized just how deep our relationship goes,” Rosalie said. “And if you stop talking for longer than a few seconds, you’ll see why.”

Heidi rolled her eyes and went silent. In fact, the whole room got quiet, and that’s when they heard it. Bella’s stomach lurched at the sound of Rosalie’s heartbeat in the room. It was still soft, still slow, but loud enough to shatter Heidi’s delusions and make Bella weak. That was her mate. Her forever. A sudden flurry of love caught her attention, and she looked up at Rosalie. Despite the anger and hurt, there was a smile on her face that made Bella come to what should have been her first decision.

“Finally,” Alice muttered. “I was afraid you’d never pick that option.”

“I need a bit of motivation sometimes,” Bella joked.

That seemed to snap Heidi out of her stunned silence. She spun on Bella and got in her face.

“I asked you day after day for that gift,” she snarled. “And you give it to that bitch after knowing her for less than a year?”

“I love her.”

“And I loved you! What is so different about her that you denied me what should have been mine?”

Bella twitched. She understood Rosalie’s earlier request, but Bella needed to make a point.

“That is the second time you called her a bitch, and I implore you not to do so again. What you seem to be misunderstanding is that this is not a competition. This is not you versus her. This is her being at the top of every list in every category. This is her being the one I plan on marrying and adopting kids with. This is her being the one that makes every morning and every night worth living. This is her being the one I fought to return for, and this is her being my mate. Not a quick fuck to satisfy my urges.”

Heidi’s shock faded into disbelief, but Bella wasn’t finished.

“If you want to throw the decision I made to sleep with you in my face, then allow me to make myself very clear. That was a mistake born from lust and ignorance. You are a selfish, vile, and awful creature that uses sex and your good looks as a way to get what you want. You use it on everyone, and you think your actions will not have consequences. That, Heidi, is inaccurate,” Bella stepped up into Heidi’s face and lowered her voice into a hiss, “Do you truly believe I am unaware of your actions against Jane and Alec back at the castle? You think I have no idea what you called them, said to them, and what you put them through? They may not be flesh and blood, but they are of me, and I am of them.”

“Isabella-

“Shut up. I am not finished,” Bella growled. “Now, I was going to play nice was because I knew you would die the moment you stepped up to one of my siblings, but I thought I would give you a chance. One, and you blew it by opening your mouth and showing me that you are not and were not worth my time. With that said…”

Bella wisely took a step to the side and out of the way.

* * *

Rosalie let her anger fill her veins. She barely managed to leave the wall intact as she pushed away and sped across the room. Rosalie grabbed Heidi by the back of her neck and carried her out into the yard. She heard the sound of two rocks crashing into one another and looked over her shoulder. Felix and Emmett rolled around in the yard before Seth crashed from the upstairs window and wrapped his jaw around Felix’s torso. With Felix subdued, Rosalie returned her attention to the brunette at her feet. She pushed her down into the dirt and placed her knee into her back. She yanked Heidi’s head up by the hair and refrained from ripping it clean off. She twisted around and made eye contact with the vampires.

Black met Gray in a battle of fury.

“Your first mistake was ever thinking she would pick you over me. Your second mistake was thinking it was even a competition. But all of that could have been overlooked.” Rosalie felt her gift building her limbs and spreading out around her. “However, your biggest mistake was ever putting your hands on Jane and Alec. Do you want to know why?”

Rosalie exhaled into Heidi’s face and took pleasure in the way the ice traveled over her skin. She felt giddy, and she placed her lips against her ear to whisper, “Because as they are Isabella’s,” she paused and smiled wickedly, “they are mine.”

Heidi’s roar echoed through the trees as Rosalie poured her gift into the vampire. Heidi, already pale and hardened from the change, turned blue the longer Rosalie held her down. Rosalie shifted until she stood over her. Heidi’s body twitched as icicles exploded from her chest, legs, and neck. Rosalie stopped when Heidi was a close representation of a vampiric ice sculpture. Heidi was still alive, or as alive as vampires could get. Rosalie flipped her over onto her back and stepped over her. She broke off two icicles and twirled them through her fingers. Heidi’s eyes tracked the movements, and Rosalie reigned in her gift. She didn’t need it for the next part. Once the ice and snow on the grass retreated back into her body, curling around Seth, Emmett, and Felix, Rosalie licked her lips. She pointed one icicle at Heidi’s forehead.

“I should probably warn you that this will hurt.”

* * *

Bella, Demetri, and Marcus were the only ones who watched what happened next. Alice had already seen it. Charlie and Esme had disappeared into the kitchen. Jane, Angela, and Leah stayed on the stairs. Seth released Felix and growled at him before he joined Bella’s side. Emmett yanked Felix off the ground and pushed him toward the house. Bella stopped Felix with a hand on his chest while Emmett went to find Alice.

“Do send Aro my love.”

“You are but a little bird who needs her wings clipped,” he said.

“Mind where you are, Felix. There seems to be a growing line of people eager to remove your head from your body, and I am tempted to give them a chance.”

“I will return,” he warned.

“Do not bother. I am quite tired of Aro’s leadership anyway, and I imagine it is time I take care of that thorn in my side, regardless. Be grateful I am allowing you to be my messenger.”

“You think you can handle the entire Volturi army?”

“Oh, Felix.”

Bella stepped close to him. She flared the hand on his chest. He grunted in pain but did not waver. She grinned and canceled the fire. In the center of his chest, burned through his close, was her palm print.

“You ask me if I can handle the entire Volturi army,” she repeated. “Well, I ask you this. Who do you think helped create it?”

Felix’s eyes widened, and suddenly, he was gone. Demetri took one look at Bella, then Marcus, and bowed. Bella let him go. He would always be loyal to Marcus, and Marcus would always be loyal to Bella, but he was a Volturi soldier by law. She had a crazy idea pop into her head and glanced at Alice. Once the vision ended, Alice stared at her warily.

“I can only see their arrival,” she said.

“No matter. The arrival is all I need.”

“Then yes, it works.”

“Wonderful.”

* * *

Rosalie only heard bits and pieces of Bella’s conversation with Felix, but she did see what Bella did to him. That had to hurt. She made her way back to the house, smiling at Seth as she passed, and she stopped by Bella at the door. The two stared at one another for a long moment before Rosalie put her hand on Bella’s chest. She then brought forth her gift. Bella grimaced and closed her eyes in pain. Satisfied, Rosalie removed her hand and walked off into the house.

“Now, you and Felix can match,” she said. “And I forgive you.”

Bella looked down at the ice burn on her sternum. It was a perfect copy of Rosalie’s hand. She sighed and decided that it was going to take a longer than usual time to heal. She pouted a little. Marcus came up behind her and chuckled.

“A war on the Volturi and angels? This is quite the life I’ve chosen to live.”

“It is going to get so much better,” she said. “Tonight is movie night, and Seth gets to pick.”

Marcus groaned as Seth barked happily at their feet.


	24. Reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I know, but I didn't feel like extending it beyond what happened. The last few chapters are coming soon, and I need to give almost a set-up for what happens in the future. No, Rosalie will not hold this over Bella, and No, Bella will not retreat into her shell around Rosalie. But they will be separated for a bit. I'm giving Rosalie a chance to take over. It does get a little violent.
> 
> Other than that, I start thesis in two weeks. Please send prayers and positive vibes my way!

Rosalie rested her head on Bella’s chest as they watched the movie. They were the only ones on the couch. The others spread out on the floor. Emmett had Alice in his lap, Seth and Alec sat together on the floor near the loveseat, and Jane, Angela, and Leah took up the other random spots. After they spoke on it, the adults agreed to let the ‘younger ones’ have a movie night together. Seth’s movie wasn’t actually that bad. Rosalie found herself invested from the opening scene. Plus, it helped she had her legs tangled with Bella’s as her hybrid scratched the base of her neck. The last time they watched a movie together, it ended in sex. She was hoping for a repeat.

“If you play your cards right, yes,” Bella whispered.

Rosalie smiled and said, “You don’t even know what I was thinking.”

“I don’t have to hear your thoughts.” Bella put her index finger under Rosalie’s chin and brought her closer. “Because I’m thinking the same thing.”

Rosalie pressed her lips against Bella’s. Before the kiss could deepen, Rosalie pulled away. She promised Alice she would behave during the movie. But the bets were off for later. After what happened earlier, Rosalie needed to feel Bella against her skin. Alone. Without clothes. Rosalie sighed and returned her attention to the man running away from the killer. He tripped, and everyone groaned at the same time.

“Why do they always trip?” Leah huffed.

“And then stay on the ground, crawling away- see! Just get up and run!” Angela shouted.

“No use, there’s the killer,” Seth sighed.

“Ten bucks he slit’s his throat,” Alec said to Jane.

“Deal,” Jane replied.

“Fifteen he decapitates him with the machete,” Emmett added.

“I’ll take that one,” Angela said.

“One hundred he strangles him with his bare hands,” Bella said.

“I’m in,” Alec said.

“Same.”

“You know it.”

“Eh. No, I’m not rich like you guys.”

Rosalie kept quiet. She was too busy paying attention to the hands sliding down her sides and over her ass. She glanced at Bella, who was engrossed in the movie. She was doing it subconsciously. Rosalie wiggled and pinched her on the arm. Bella stopped and settled for leaving her hands on Rosalie’s back.

“Sorry,” she muttered.

Rosalie kissed her collarbone in response. The man on television dropped down and strangled the victim with his bare hands. Rosalie snorted when Emmett, Alec, and Jane sighed. Suddenly, Bella began shaking. Rosalie frowned and lifted her head. Bella’s eyes flashed solid gold, and her fangs dropped from her gums. A very evil grin took over Bella’s face. Rosalie slowly slipped off Bella’s body and got down on the floor.

“Isabella?”

Behind her, the movie was paused. Rosalie kept her eyes on Bella, even as she heard the others surround her. Bella tackled her to the floor and straddled her waist. She snarled and wrapped her hands around Rosalie’s throat. Rosalie tried pushing Bella off with no success.

“I wonder how my dear sister would feel knowing she murdered her own mate. Would she finally end her miserable existence, saving me from having to do it myself?”

Rosalie was startled at the dual voice. On the one hand, it was Bella. On the other, it wasn’t. The hand around her throat tightened. With Bella’s blood in her system, Rosalie’s need to breathe had heightened over time, and she could feel her lungs constricting in her chest. She made eye contact with Emmett long enough to warn him to stay still. To warn all of them to stay still, despite the fact she was starting to see stars. Suddenly, Bella’s body seized, and she dropped to the floor. Rosalie gasped for air as Bella clawed at her chest, drawing blood. Rosalie coughed and rolled into a seated position.

“Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!” Bella roared.

Bella flew backward from the room without ever leaving her feet. She broke through the glass doors, and Rosalie, in her semi-consciousness, managed to stay right with her. She caught Bella by the ankle before she crashed into the trees. Her skin was burning hot, and Rosalie’s hands started to smoke. She dropped Bella and used a bit of her gift to soothe the pain. Bella got to her feet and crouched low at Rosalie. Her body went in the opposite direction, almost like two people were fighting for control, and it was disorienting to watch.

“Bella, I know you’re in there,” Rosalie called out. “Fight this!”

The hybrid paused long enough to lull Rosalie into a sense of safety. Then, Bella snagged her wrist and swung Rosalie in the air before letting go. Rosalie flew through the trees and skidded on the ground, coming to a stop three miles away. She was almost three feet into the dirt from the momentum.

“Fuck,” she groaned.

Rosalie was halfway to her feet when Bella slammed into her. She cried out as Bella’s claws went through her torso. The cry sparked some form of recognition in Bella’s eyes, and she leaned down to kiss her.

“I-I’m s-so sorry,” Bella murmured. “Rose, I-

Bella’s jaw clicked out of place to prevent her from saying anything else. Her hands began to pull in opposite directions. Rosalie screamed as her waist was literally torn apart, and she knew she had no choice.

“Janie, help.”

Seconds later, Bella’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mouth opened in a silent scream. For a moment, it seemed as if the hybrid was going to fight it off, but Bella eventually collapsed onto Rosalie. Unconscious with her hands still buried in her torso. Rosalie ground her teeth as Jane jumped down into the small hole. She walked around the small space, looking between their bodies, and she frowned.

“The way she… if I move her, you will be in two pieces,” she said softly.

“Please, get her off of me. Please.”

Jane looked over her shoulder, and Alec jumped down beside her. The twins carefully peeled Bella away from and out of Rosalie. The bottom half of Bella’s arms were covered in venom and blood. Rosalie took a deep breath and looked down. She gasped at the inches of space between her stomach and her legs. And then closed her eyes.

“Rosalie-

“Go, Jane,” she muttered. “Just go.”

The twins were gone. She heard footsteps afterward and opened her eyes. Leah and Emmett appeared. Both paused, hesitant, and Rosalie growled.

“Quit fucking standing there and help me!” she snapped.

Leah and Emmett carefully climbed down. Leah got down behind Rosalie and put her hands on her face. Emmett settled at Rosalie’s waist, his face set into concentration.

“This is going to hurt,” he warned.

“Do it, Em.”

“On three. One. Two-

Rosalie screamed as Emmett pushed her torso back together again. Leah kept her hands on her face, her eyes on her, and the warmth Leah produced gave her something to focus on. Emmett kept pushing until Rosalie could feel her muscles and skin starting to re-attach. Before she passed out, she saw Bella hovering in the air above them. She nodded slowly, and Bella flew away.

* * *

Bella headed West. She woke up from Jane’s gift very quickly and panicked when she saw the blood and venom on her hands. Jane tried talking to her, but Bella shot into the air and left the twins behind. Rosalie’s blood burned her skin like acid. Her sister’s influence lingered in her mind, and Bella spotted the ocean in the distance. She arched downward and let gravity take over. She crashed into the frigid water. She sunk down, down, down until her back hit the ocean floor. She let the sand slip through her fingers. Fish swam over her, around her, and slithered under her. Bella closed her eyes.

* * *

Charlie listened to the arguments between the family. Eventually, he got tired of it.

“Enough!” he shouted.

All eyes turned to him.

“You won’t find her,” he said. Adding in a soft voice, “She is very good at disappearing.”

“She can’t just leave like that!” Emmett exclaimed.

"Again," Angela added.

“Her sister took control of her body and made her rip her mate in half. Her marked and bound for eternity mate, might I remind you. Elisheba will not return until she knows she can keep Rosalie safe,” Charlie said.

“Doesn’t Rosalie get a say in this?”

“I agree with Charlie.”

Charlie, and everyone else, watched as Rosalie limped down the stairs with Leah at her side.

“What?” Emmett asked.

“You guys didn’t see her.” Rosalie winced as she sat down. “Her sister had control over her body, but not her mind. Isabella was there and a witness to the entire thing. I won’t put her in that situation again by running after her and allowing her sister to try again. Plus. I know exactly where she is.”

“You do?” Jane asked. "How?"

“When she and I marked one another, we talked about the off chance of something like this happening. If one of us is incapacitated or otherwise, we had plans to ensure we stay away from harming one another. Isabella’s plan is,” Rosalie paused and looked at Charlie, “to remove herself from not only the situation but from… reality.”

“And that means what?" Alec asked.

“It means Elisheba has put herself in a situation where her brain is forced to shut down. She then resets it,” Charlie said. “She’s done it before when I was younger. She accidentally pissed off a vampire who could control people’s minds. He found a way into hers and nearly caused her to kill my father. When she came back, she had no memory of the attack, but the vampire could not get inside her head anymore. It works for her, and I’ve learned to let her do what she needs to do.”

Rosalie nodded stiffly, her hand going to her waist. Charlie heard what happened from Emmett and couldn’t imagine what Elisheba was feeling. If it were Esme…

“Don’t mistake my inaction for indifference,” Rosalie said. “I love her, and that has not changed. I’ll wait for her until she comes back to me. But we have a bigger problem. If her siblings can’t get to her, they will come for us, and unfortunately, they know where we are. I’m not going to assume anything otherwise. Despite that, we have another threat that needs to be taken care of sooner rather than later.”

“The Volturi,” Alec said.

“Yes. Losing Heidi is a blow for Aro. And I don’t doubt learning about Isabella’s true nature will cause him to want to lash out, either to kill her or tie her to his army. Neither option is on the table,” Rosalie said.

“Aro will attempt to come here,” Marcus said, having stayed quiet during the earlier arguments. “But I imagine his forces will be different considering Jane nor Alec will fight alongside him. Something Felix will be quick to report.”

“We’re going there. Bella made that decision earlier,” Alice said.

"Then it's settled. When do we leave?" Emmett asked.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. Vampires were so quick to drop everything and move on. He had a job, a life, and he needed more than a few hours to uproot his life and start a vampire war.

"Some of us have loose ends," Rosalie said. "Which means we need to hope Aro takes longer than seventy-two hours to build his army." 

"Three days is more than enough time," Esme said. 

"Agreed," Alice sighed. "For a lot of reasons." 

She glanced at Charlie when she said that, and he wondered what new vision she had. 

“If Isabella is not back within the next three days, then we got to Volterra without her,” Rosalie said.

“On the off chance that she comes here after that timeline, I’ll stay behind,” Charlie said. “We’ll come to Volterra together.”

“I’m staying with Charlie,” Esme sighed.

“Guys, I…” Angela trailed off. “I need to talk to my family,” she sighed.

Rosalie took an obviously labored breath and said, “No decision is needed tonight. But I need to know by tomorrow afternoon.”

“What do we do until then?” Seth asked.

Rosalie seemed to look out into the trees, her eyes glazing over, and she said, “We wait.”

* * *

Later that night, Charlie sat in his old house on the couch with the TV playing nothing but old baseball games. His beer was warm, and he looked to the side when Rosalie sat beside him.

"Another conversation Bella and I had involved you and your relationship with Esme. You may not be fully human, but you will still die. She has a theory she wanted to test over the next few months, but hoping to convince you to do it sooner rather than later," she said. 

"You want me to turn."

"I do." 

Charlie frowned and took a sip of his beer. He looked back at the television. The truth was he'd had already been considering changing for Esme's sake. And for Elisheba, but to have it put in front of him so soon... 

"You can say no," Rosalie said. "I will not blame you." 

Charlie sighed and laid his head back on the couch.

"When do you plan on doing it?" he asked.

"Tonight. Esme's waiting outside. She's volunteered. Emmett and I will be here as well." 

Charlie grunted and raised his beer to his lips. He muttered, "Let me finish my beer first."


End file.
